Perdre mon temps
by manelor
Summary: Lily Evans déteste James Potter et James aime Lily comme un fou. Mais alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas ... James tombe sur elle. Littéralement LE/JP j'aime pas le résumés xd. Venez lire...
1. Chapter 1

**genre : Romance principalement mais aussi de l'humour**

**Pairing : Lily Evans et James Potter encore xd**

**Disclamer : C'est à JK.Rowling et oui on l'aime cette auteur lol en tout cas moi ouiiiii**

**Note de l'auteur : alors c'est ma deuxième tarduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me laisserez des revieuw xd je marche aux revieuw moi ! je pense publier un chapitre par semaine donc voilà je vous ai tout dit maintenant ...**

**lecture ... lol**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Lily Evans s'installa à sa place préférée, ignorant superbement les bavardages futiles de ses camarades de classe quand ils commencèrent à rentrer de cours et à discuter dans la salle commune. Idiots. Lily rangea méticuleusement ses affaires de cours pour le lendemain. La classe de l'étude des moldus, était sûrement la classe la plus populaire de Poudlard mais la plus dure à gérer « la classe des moins studieux » parmi tout les camarades de leur année, surtout en raison du fait que le manque de respect des étudiants a été surpassé par le manque de respect par le professeur. La classe était tout le temps convoquée après le déjeuner, donnant à beaucoup de ses camarades l'occasion de faire des commérages ou de faire des paris pour se remplir les poches. Tant que les étudiants n'étaient pas arrivés, le Professeur Hans se souciait très peu de ce qu'ils faisaient et d'ailleurs il ne leur enlevait même pas de points s'ils n'écoutaient pas en cours.

Hans, un petit homme, Sang-pur, un magicien âgé qui devait être à la retraite depuis bien longtemps, n'en savait pas plus sur les Moldus que ce qu'il avait appris aux élèves. Les cours ne servaient quasiment à rien mais ils étaient pleins d'humour porté sur les Moldus et notamment sur Lily. Il avait du user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire sur sa chaise quand il décrit un téléphone comme « un dispositif Moldu utilisé pour le stockage et le transport de voix ». Malgré des inconvénients évidents, c'était une des matières préférées de Lily, lui permettant de se sentir alors utile et rattachée, d'une certaine manière, à sa famille. Ce cours lui a aussi permis de corriger son point de vue, elle qui pensait que les sorciers n'appréciaient pas les Moldus.

Le sujet d'étude actuel était la littérature Moldus, commençant avec Shakespeare et travaillant avec beaucoup de grands classiques Moldus en l'espace de quelques semaines. Le livre actuel sur lequel ils travaillaient était, 'Orgueil et Préjugés', un des classique préférés de Lily. Ses affaires rangées comme il le fallait. Lily sorti sa feuille de cours cornée de son sac et s'installa dans sa chaise, optant pour l'indifférence la plus totale par rapport aux rires de ses camarades ponctuant la conversation autour d'elle et les mots de Jane Austen.

Il était dur de rester invisible par rapport à ses camarades de classe longtemps, quoique Lily avait tout tenter pour leur faire croire qu'elle l'était. Un autre rire plutôt rauque se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil aux alentours. C'était le rire du plus narcissique des Maraudeurs, l'insupportable James Potter.

« Ils devraient l'appeler 'Protecteur des Moldus' » Disait James, récoltant encore d'autres rires de la part de ses groupies. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns, les ébouriffant. « Je veux dire, qu'il y a-t-il de plus ridicule et méprisable qu'un Moldus ».

« Snivillus » Rétorqua immédiatement Sirius Black

« C'est vrai, Pad', c'est vrai. Tu as raison mais Snivillus est quand même un sang-pur »

Lily tremblait de rage, mais elle continuait à regarder fixement les pages de son livre. Je ne serai pas une sorcière qui tombera dans l'oubli. Je ne serai pas une sorcière qui tombera dans l'oubli. Elle se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois comme une litanie.

« Ahem »

Lily leva les yeux de nouveau.

« Quoi Moony ? Je suppose que tu vas encore nous faire la morale par rapport à la façon dont nous avons traités Snivillus ? » Dit Sirius légèrement irrité.

« En réalité ... non. Mais ... C'est vraiment pas sympa de dire ce genre de chose sur les Moldus. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir la Magie, mais ils sont plutôt innovateurs, à leur façon » Remus lança un regard dur à James « À part ça, Lily est la meilleure de notre année et c'est une née-Moldus. Réfléchi à ce que je viens de dire, Prongs »

Lily ressenti un élan de Gratitude envers Remus, seulement parce qu'il était un d'entre eux. S'il n'était pas un Maraudeur, Lily aurait presque aimée Remus, il correspondait à tous ses critères.

Potter eut alors l'air plus qu'embarrassé.

« Grrrmh, je, hum… ne pensait pas ce que je disais »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de nouveau. Lily l'aurait parié. Un rapide coup d'oeil confirma qu'il dirigeait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Oh mais tu le fais très rarement, Prongs » Rigola Remus

« C'est une de ses meilleures qualités! » dit Sirius en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

Mais Potter ne répondit pas et Lily sentait son regard dans son dos, ce regard la brûlait, il était si intense.

« Je suppose qu'elle a tout entendue ? » Il semblait peinait « Peut-être devrais-je lui faire des excuses ? »

Sirius renifla dédaigneusement « Ne te dérange pas pour ça Prongs. Elle a le nez dans son bouquin et je suis sur qu'elle n'entendrait même pas la Coupe du monde de Quidditich même s'il cela se passait autour d'elle. Comme d'habitude » ajouta t-il d'un air méprisant.

Lily serra son livre si fort que ses articulations devinrent blanches.

« Cependant » dit James, sa voix pleine de regret. « Je ferais mieux de lui faire des excuses. Evans est redoutable quand elle est en colère »

Par merlin non ! Pensa Lily. Elle observa du coin de l'oeil Potter marcher dans sa direction, après avoir passer sa main dans les cheveux, bien sûr, il passa par les rangées de sièges et arriva à côté de Lily. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, s'y jetant avec une indifférence contrôlée et mettant ses pieds sur le bureau devant lui. Lily essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Evans » dit-il avec une voix où reflétait un désespoir mélodramatique. Lily l'ignora et tourna la page.

« Evans… » Essaya t-il de nouveau, plus dramatique qu'auparavant. Lily ne lui montra aucun signe d'intérêt.

« Evans! » Il commençait à hausser le ton. Continue à l'ignorer et il partira, se dit Lily optimistement. Mais malheureusement pour elle ça ne se passa pas comme prévu. Potter était vraiment un gamin. Une fois que quelque chose a attiré son attention il est insupportable - un fait que Rogue peut certifier.

« Accio Livre! » Le livre vola jusqu'à ses mains. « Qu'est ce qui est si fascinant dans ce livre de toute façon, Evans, pour que tu ne lèves même pas la tête face aux réclamations désespérées de ton camarade ? »

Lily tourna la tête immédiatement vers lui, ses yeux flambant de colère.

« Rend-le moi, Potter »

Sa voix, cependant, aussi froide qu'un glaçon, ne parvînt pas à faire disparaître sa colère. S'il y avait une chose que sa mère lui avait apprit, c'est qu'on devait toujours contrôler ses émotions, surtout la colère. L'émotion donne du pouvoir à l'ennemi, elle n'admettrait aucune faiblesse devant Potter, jamais elle ne se retrouverait entre ses mains.

« Dans une minute Evans, dans une minute » Il allait lui rendre son livre quand… « Ici, Padfoot, attrape! » Potter jeta le livre à Sirius, qui l'attrapa avec facilité. « Peut-être que toi et Moony comprendraient que c'est fascinant »

« Pad' » Gronda Remus tandis que Sirius donnait le livre à James, admirant la feinte de Prongs.

« Pas d'indice, Prongs, pas d'indice. Mais j'ai un endroit pour cela! » Avec un mouvement négligent de son poignet, le livre flotta au travers de la pièce, atterrissant dans les ordures.

Lily vira au rouge. Ses émotions reprirent le dessus, en revêtant un masque de profond mépris. Potter regarda son ami puis se retourna.

« Désolé, Evans, Pad' ne réfléchi pas beaucoup parfois »

Elle arqua un sourcil. « Bien sur, tu as certainement une plus grande intelligence, nous les moldus sommes si prévisibles »

« Oh, Evans, ne dis pas ça! Vraiment, nous sommes désolés! Pour tout »

Elle roula des yeux, se mit debout, marcha en direction des ordures pour prendre son livre et retourner à sa place, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit parti quand elle reviendrait. Mais il était là, l'espoir fait vivre ma vieille pensa t-elle. Potter était à genoux devant elle. En saisissant courageusement sa main, il dit théâtralement. « S'il te plaît Evans, tu dois nous pardonner! » La classe entière riait et Black se roulait presque sur le plancher tellement il rigolait.

Bien sûr, Hans choisi ce moment précis pour faire son entrée.

« Bonjour étudiants, bien nous allons... » Il s'arrêta et regarda fixement James et Lily. « Asseyez vous à vos places maintenant »

Lily retira brusquement sa main de la poigne de Potter et l'essuya lui lançant un regard méprisant en époussetant sa robe de sorcier comme si elle voulait enlever un déchet qui lui serait toxique. Il se pencha en avant. « Pardonne-moi ? » Chuchota t-il.

« Dans tes rêves, Potter » Siffla t-elle. « Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine »

Il lui souri victorieux. « Alors je suppose que je vais devoir rester assis à côté de toi jusqu'à que tu le veuilles bien »

Il se jeta négligemment dans la chaise, et posant ses deux pieds dans un équilibre bancal.

Hans, ne faisant pas attention aux bavardages incessants autour de lui, commença à parler d'un ton ennuyé des coutumes Moldus dans Orgueils et Préjugés.

Lily souleva la lanière de son sac, sorti ses affaires et commença à prendre des notes.

« Evans » Chuchota Potter. Elle lui tourna le dos dans une explication significative.

« Evans » essaya t-il de nouveau, un peu plus fort. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il déchira un bout de parchemin de sa feuille et le mit en boule. Il le lança à Lily et frappa sa tête avant de terminer sa course sur le plancher.

« Quoi ? » Siffla t-elle le fixant de manière dédaigneuse.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand tu dis de prendre des notes de ce cours »

« Non » Dit-elle sarcastiquement. « Pas du tout. Je gribouille juste mon parchemin pour m'amuser ».

Il souri, indifférent face à son ton froid.

« Bon. Alors tu n'en auras pas besoin » Il saisi son parchemin et son sac, gribouillant une note rapide, qu'il envoya à Black. Black le déplia et il souri, le passant à Remus. Lupin roula des yeux et le remis en boule. Mais un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres.

Le mot revînt à Potter. « Je leur ai dit que je pense que tu m'aimais » Son expression était évidente, un air outré devait sûrement se peindre sur son visage, car Potter le remarqua et souri même plus largement. « Je vois que tu es muette. C'est une première, Evans. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la première à succomber à mes charmes évidents » Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête avec arrogance, son équilibre de plus en plus précaire.

Les yeux de Lily s'illuminèrent soudainement. Elle s'étira négligemment sur sa chaise, mettant ses bras en arrières et ses jambes de côté. Un coup de pied léger, subtil pour que cela passe comme un accident, elle tapa dans la chaise à James, la chaise tomba et James se retrouva par terre, sa tête tapant contre la chaise.

La classe qui était alors silencieuse ou peut être endormie se réveilla soudain. Lily se leva de sa chaise en jouant la comédie. En mettant sa main sur son cœur, elle lui jeta un regard hypocrite qui pourrait ressembler à du souci ou de l'inquiétude mais qui en fait était un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus méprisant.

« Mlle Evans! M. Potter! Que s'est-il passé ? » Dit Hans affligé.

« Il se trouve que pour une star du Quidditich, Potter a de très mauvais réflexe et un très mauvais équilibre Professeur » Déclara Lily.

Potter regarde Lily fixement puis se releva et la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment, ce n'était plus la petite Lily Evans qui devenait toute rouge quand on lui parlait non ! Black était aussi sur ses pieds prêt à intervenir.

« Ca va Prongs ? »

Potter ne regarda même pas Sirius, fixant Lily d'un regard très étrange.

« Tu vas bien Potter » Répéta Lily, ses yeux verts brillant d'un amusement contenu.

Potter se passa la main derrière la tête, mais ne fit aucune tentative pour se sortir de la position dans laquelle il était.

« Tu… Tu es vachement… » Balbutia t-il. Elle entendit l'insulte et vira au rouge. « Tu es vachement belle » Dit-il avec une sorte de crainte, comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'important, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Lily roula des yeux. « Il délire » Déclara t-elle en se tournant vers le Professeur Hans qui commençait à rigoler, le rire gagnant petit à petit la classe entière.

« Je suis pour une fois d'accord avec toi Evans » murmura Sirius.

« Tu es d'accord avec elle » Insista t-il, continuant à la regarder fixement avec une expression effrayante, plein de saleté sur le visage.

« Oh, mon dieu » Balbutia Hans « M. Potter je pense que vous ferez mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh »

« Mais je me sens bien » Riposta t-il, essayant de se redresser. Il trébucha et failli retomber. Lily le rattrapa alors.

« Non mon garçon, vous devez vraiment aller voir Madame Pomfresh! Mlle Evans. Escortez s'il vous plaît M. Potter à l'infirmerie »

Lily revînt à elle, prenant soudainement conscience qu'elle avait ses mains posées sur le torse à James, elle allait protester quand elle vu que le Professeur Hans les fixaient intensément.

« Allons y, Potter » Dit-elle en le tirant vers la porte.

« C'est James » Murmura t-il, chancelant à côté d'elle.

Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée avec difficultés et maladresse à cause de James qui ne tenait pas droit. James eut sa tête qui tournait dans le couloir, il saisit Lily par les épaules l'obligeant à resserrer sa prise sur sa taille. Avec les mains appuyées ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était tout a fait bien proportionné. Ah non c'est très mal, ne pense pas à ça. C'est mal. C'est Potter. Potter le sale rat.

Elle rougie, prenant conscience que son bras autour de ses épaules était un geste intime. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et constata qu'il la regardait fixement.

« Tu vas bien Potter ? »

« Hmm ? » Dit-il d'un air affolé et le Lily était presque sure que si il le pouvait il se passerait la main dans ses cheveux. « Oh. Oui. Je vais bien. Et c'est James »

Après avoir marcher pendant plusieurs minutes dans le silence, Lily senti une main passer dans ses cheveux. Elle se tourna et vit James en train de passer sa main dans les cheveux les yeux pétillants comme s'il touchait une merveille inexplorée.

« Maudite sois-tu d'être aussi belle » dit-il dans son oreille en respirant l'odeur s'émanant de ses cheveux

Lily roula des yeux.

« Oui, oui. Je le sais tu fais que me le dire. Tu as du te faire très mal à la tête pour me dire ce genre de chose ? »

Elle l'emmena alors dans la direction de l'infirmerie, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait personne à blâmer, qu'elle était la seule responsable. Comment je pouvais savoir moi qu'avec ce coup sur la tête il perdrait le peu d'intelligence qu'il lui restait ?

« Tu es… enfin tu sais, Lily. Tu es Magnifique. C'est étonnant que je ne l'aie pas remarqué auparavant… »

« C'est Evans, Potter mais je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur le choc doit être responsable. On espère tous que tu retrouveras tes esprits et que tu me laisse enfin en paix »

Potter ne répondit pas, il la saisi pas les épaules, la tirant vers son corps pour qu'ils soient tout près l'un de l'autre. Lily réprima un soupir. Encore quelques minutes et ce serait le problème de Madame Pomfresh.

_Enfin !_

« Madame Pomfresh! » appela Lily, sa voix se répercutant dans la salle presque vide. « Madame Pomfresh! »

Madame Pomfresh se précipita à leur rencontre. « Mlle Evans! M. Potter! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

« Potter …» Répondit Lily en regardant James s'installer sur le lit vide le plus proche. « Est tombé et s'est frappé la tête contre le sol ».

« Oh c'est un accident de Quidditch ? »

« Non. Il est tombé d'une chaise ».

Pomfresh pencha la tête sur le côté, examinant Potter de plus près « Juste un coup » Prononça t-elle. Il voulu se mettre sur ses pieds. « Non, M. Potter. Vous restez ici. Vous devriez vous reposer, je vous laisse sortir dans deux heures »

« Mais je me sens bien ! » Protesta t-il

« Non Monsieur Potter. Mlle Evans ? » Madame Pomfresh se retourna vers Lily, qui avait tranquillement marchée jusqu'à la porte, dans l'espoir de s'esquiver.

« Oui, Madame Pomfresh ? » Répondit Lily se retenant de pousser un soupir.

« Restez ici avec Monsieur Potter. Assurez vous qu'il reste couché »

« Moi ? » geint Lily

« Mmm. Oui. » Répondit Madame Pomfresh, forçant Potter à se coucher sur le lit en lui mettant une couverture. « Bien. Maintenant veillez à ce qu'il reste en place ».

« Oui, Madame Pomfresh »

Lily s'installa dans une chaise en attendant. À son grand soulagement, il ne fit aucune nouvelle tentative pour engager la conversation. Il continuait cependant à la regarder fixement et avec une telle intensité qu'elle se mit à rougir.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le faire ? » Dit-elle finalement.

« Désolé, Lily. Je ne peux pas t'aider, j'aimerais sortir d'ici aussi mais… »

« C'est Evans » Répondit-elle automatiquement. « Et ta conduite envers moi –» Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, car à ce moment Black, Lupin et Pettigrew firent irruption dans l'infirmerie.

« Hé Prongs ! » Dit Black gaiement. « Espèce de petit futé, avoue que tu voulais sortir du cours ! Hans est resté à côté de moi tout le cours. Il pouvait à peine faire une phrase cohérente »

« Oui mais il n'est jamais capable de faire une phrase correcte » Rigola James

« Il marque un point » Sourit Monny

« Alors comment va ta tête, Prongs » Demanda Pettigrew.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir était piétiner par un troupeau d'hypocriff » Dit James, en se frottant la tête.

Sirius se tourna vers Lily « Alors quel est ton problème Evans ? »

« Ne le laissez pas se lever, maintenant que vous êtes là moi je m'en vais » Dit Lily en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Lily attend » Dit James. « Fiche la paix à Evans, Padfoot » Lily s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et revînt vers lui.

Sirius regarda fixement James. « Mais pourquoi devrais-je faire ça Prongs ? Elle t'a fait tombé par terre, c'est à cause d'elle que tu es ici. Et tu vas la laissez s'en sortir comme ça ! »

« Ce n'était pas ... je veux dire... » Balbutia James, dirigeant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Plus tard, Potter » Dit Lily en se dirigeant une fois de plus vers la porte.

_A suivre ..._

**Voilà le premier chapitre lol j'espère que vous avez aimé. Qu'une façon de me le dire le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche xd**

**je publierais par contre le 2ème chapitre dans 1 semaine et demi car je pars en vacances dans le pays des ours lol j'espère revenir en un seul morceau xd bon bref ... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une revieuw pour mon autre tarduction et je vous dit à bientôt**

**gros bisous**

**Manelor...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

**Hello les gens !! Comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre et à l'heure respect ! lol on va dire que ce chapitre était plus court que les autres alors xd !! bon je vous épargne le bla bla de la traductrice que vous devez déjà connaître !! Je préfère les surnoms français des 4 Maraudeurs tout compte fait ! lol c'est vrai que c'est mieux merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des revieuw au premier chapitre, sachez que je n'abandonnerais pas cette traduction ! Rassurés ? lol **

**Bonne lecture … **

**Oo°oO**

James était assis et balancé ses jambes sur le rebord du lit, se préparant à retenir Lily.

« Attend je vais t'aider, ça sera plus facile » se Déplaça Lunard pour l'aider

« Je dois rattraper Evans »

« Mais pourquoi! » S'écria Sirius d'un air incrédule.

James s'arrêta, dirigeant ses mains par ses cheveux.

« Je pense que je suis amoureux »

« QUOI ! » Dirent Sirius, Remus et Peter en même temps.

« Toi avec Evans ?! » Padmol le regardait fixement comme s'il venait de recevoir un autre coup sur la tête.

« Mais Cornedrue... » Riposta Remus. « Elle... » Il fit une pause puis repris « Elle te hait »

« Ca doit être le choc de ton coup sur la tête » dit Padmol en secouant la tête.

James ri « Elle a dit la même chose »

« Tu ne lui a pas dit » Dit Peter d'une voix horrifiée.

« Que je sois amoureux d'elle ? Non elle a dit que je délirais »

« Elle a probablement raison » Murmura Lunard.

Sirius le regardait fixement. « N'importe quelle fille de cette école tuerait pour t'avoir et tu veux Evans ? Quelle est la partie qui t'attire le plus ? Sa personnalité glaciale ? Son mépris à peine voilé envers toi ? Son manque complet d'humour ? Où le moment où elle a mit un coup de pied dans ta chaise pour que tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie ? »

James ri une fois de plus. « Mais non, j'aurais même peut-être du me la taper avant cette maudite tête, ça m'aurait permis de réaliser plus tôt une évidence »

Sirius et Lunard échangèrent un regard, s'inquiétant pour la santé mentale de Cornedrue !

« Regarde » dit-il nerveusement « Quand elle a fait tombé ma chaise, j'étais là sur le dos, avec mon mal de crâne et elle était là. Elle baissait les yeux vers moi. Ses soyeuses boucles formant un halo de lumière autour d'elle, accentuant le blanc crémeux de sa peau. Elle ... elle avait ce petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, elle ne rigolait pas malheureusement à mes dépends, j'aurais tellement aimé entendre son rire. Et ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique. Elle a les yeux les plus… beaux… ils brillaient presque face à la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Et la seule chose que je pouvais penser c'était ... WOW » Il fit une pause et regarda ses amis.

Aucun d'eux n'osa le regarder. Finalement Padmol sourit et lui donna une tape sur le dos. « Tu es complètement fou Cornedrue. Tu tombes amoureux de la seule fille qui te hait le plus dans cette école »

« Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que… tu vas avoir du boulot » murmura Lunard.

James leur sourit. « Ca signifie que vous allez m'aider ? ».

**Oo°oO**

Lily poussa un soupir d'exaspération et commença à enlever ses chaussures. Elle s'assit en tailleur et soupira de nouveau.

« Potter te dérange encore ? » lui demanda une de ses camarades de dortoir, Isabel Ramirez, ne levant pas les yeux du livre d'Arithmancie qu'elle feuilletait.

Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent de surprise

« Ouiiiii ... » dit-elle lentement. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Isa enleva ses lunettes, les mettant sur ses cheveux et changea légèrement de position.

« Toute l'école est au courant de ça » Cette fois Isa avait vraiment levé les yeux vers elle. « La version la plus sympa c'est que : apparemment après fait tomber Potter de sa chaise, il serait éperdument tomber amoureux de toi »

Lily se mit à rire. De nouveau l'intelligence douteuse de ses camarades de classe avait fait son œuvre pour inventer une rumeur complètement farfelue.

« Et quelles sont les autres rumeurs, qui, elles, je suis posent sont moins gentilles »

« Une conspiration entre toi et les Serpentards pour faire perdre l'équipe de Quidditich de Gryffondor en faisant de Potter ton amoureux transit ».

Lily émit un son étranglé.

« Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? »

Isa souri « Non, je l'ai inventé. J'ai pensé à la faire diffuser comme LA rumeur officielle quoique d'abord ... j'ai voulu savoir ce que cela ferait sur toi »

« Ne me dit pas que tu oserais. Par merlin, Isa, tu veux que j'ai une attaque » Elle lui jeta son oreiller, frappant Isa dans le visage.

« Alors tu l'a vraiment fait ? »

« J'ai fait quoi ? »

« Faire tomber Potter de sa chaise »

"Bien sûr que non. Il est tombé lui-même de sa chaise »

Isa lui jeta un regard de côté. Lily changea de place, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« J'ai juste un peu forcé les choses » admit-elle

Isa arqua un sourcil.

« Ok, ok ! J'ai donné un coup de pied dans la chaise de Potter et il est tombé à terre, lui et son orgueil surdimensionné en on prit un coup. Mais par Merlin, il le méritait ! »

Isa sourit « Oui et… ? »

« Et rien. Il s'est frappé la tête par terre et j'ai du l'emmener à Madame Pomfresh.

« Lily… »

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment ennuyante toi parfois ! »

« Oui je le sais et au risque de me répéter. Et… ?

« Et Potter a commencé à marmonner des choses absolument folles à mon sujet comme quoi j'étais belle... » Elle rougit quand elle dit ça, le souvenir de son corps collé contre le sien lui revenant en mémoire.

Isa rigola. « Attend j'ai bien entendu. Tu me dis qu'après qu'il se soit frappé la tête par terre il a dit que tu étais belle »

« Oui c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. À plusieurs reprises. Et il a continué à me regarder fixement d'une façon effrayante » Dit Lily, dans sa voix transperçait l'exaspération.

Isa rit de nouveau. « Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« Qu'il était en train de délirer »

Isa rit de nouveau. « Potter est constamment en train de délirer. Tous les Maraudeurs le sont. Ils sont comme ça et ils arrivent toujours à se sortir des ennuies, ils nous l'ont montrés à plusieurs reprise. Ils ne grandiront jamais »

Lily rigola « Remplace les Maraudeurs par des hommes et ce serait le paradis »

« Même si tu as frappé Potter le délirant, il doit nécessairement s'être amélioré » continua Isa. « Parce qu'après tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a vraiment l'air tordus ».

Lily rit si fort qu'elle faillit tomber du lit.

« Alors dans ce cas dis-moi » Dit Isa innocemment. « Pourquoi est-ce que Persephone Graham dit à qui veut bien l'entendre que toi et Potter vous étiez dans la classe, les mains de l'un partout sur le corps de l'autre »

Lily arrêta immédiatement de rire, comme si elle était passée sous une douche froide.

« Isa… » Dit-elle en l'avertissant.

« Ok, ok ! »

Elle jeta un regard noir à Isa. « J'ai été obligé d'emmener Potter à l'infirmerie. C'est LUI qui avait ses mains sur moi et pas le contraire »

Isa rencontra les prunelles vertes émeraude de Lily, s'engagea alors une guerre visuelle entre les yeux marron d'Isa et les yeux verts de Lily.

« Te rends-tu compte que cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup, ton cas est un peu désespéré »

Lily soupira et mis son visage entre ses mains.

« Potter est fou. Par période. Je ne sais pas à quoi il jouait! C'est le problème de Madame Pomfresh maintenant au moins ! Tout que je dois faire c'est attendre que les choses se calment et reviennent un tant soit peu à la normale ».

Isa fixa Lily avec un regard compatissant. « Sais-tu à qui Potter accorde TOUTE son attention après les cours à Poudlard ? »

« Oh non... » Gémit Lily. « Tu ne penses pas que… »

« Je pense que tu es la nouvelle Severus Snape, Lily, désolé… »

**Voilou ! c'est fini j'avoue que je me suis bien marrée en traduisant le passage ou Isa dit que Lily est la nouvelle Severus Snape et quand James demande à ses amis de l'aider pour conquérir Lily je peux vous dire que la suite est très drôle !! Enfin ça n'engage que moi bien sur. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des revieuw je ne vous l'interdis pas au contraire ça me permet d'avancer plus vite et qui sais peut être que je vous mettrais le troisième chapitre plus tôt que prévu si vous êtes gentils lol je sais je sais niark niark c'est du chantage mais j'ai que ce moyen moi hein ! **

**Allez il est 2 heures du mat' je vais vous laissez je commence à piquer du nez sur mon clavier lol**

**Je vous fais de gros kizouille et à très bientôt pour le troisième chapitre…**

**Votre traductrice dévouée ptdr !**

**Manelor…**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily était confortablement assise, se réchauffant au coin du feu, appréciant le précieux silence qu'elle entendait autour d'elle. La bibliothèque était un endroit où Lily pouvait échapper aux discussions puériles d'adolescentes et du remue-ménage incessant qui était devenu presque normal à Poudlard. Elle aimé deux fois plus ce lieu en ces temps-ci car ça lui permettait d'échapper à Potter. Isa n'exagérait pas quand elle parlait de l'état des rumeurs qui circulait sur moi à Poudlard, cette maudite rumeur prenait de l'ampleur. Elle s'en fichait un peu pour sa part. Elle avait réussi à passer la plupart de la journée avec succès en évitant les nombreuses rumeurs « criminelles » et ce qui est le plus important elle avait réussit à éviter Potter. Elle devait ce soir assumer ses devoirs de Préfète, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas se dérober, elle devait supporter les rondes avec Remus Lupin. Mais Remus avait beaucoup plus de sens que ses amis. Quand il était séparé de Potter et Black, Remus montrait qu'il était tout à fait poli et un garçon de bonnes manières. Lily se souri à elle-même et tourna la page du livre posé sur ses genoux. Isa avait tord. Tout ça se tasserait bientôt. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le premier jour est tout le temps le plus mauvais ?

« Répète ça » se dit-elle en souriant.

Rien ne pouvait être plus importun à Lily que cette voix à ce moment là. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, le livre glissant sur ses genoux.

« Tu comprends, nous avons étude des Moldus aujourd'hui »

Lily regardait fixement la page devant elle, son esprit restant concentré sur son livre. Et si Potter l'avait trouvée ? Il avait du abandonner maintenant. Personne, même lui ne pouvait continuer à harceler une personne insensible à ce dit harcèlement, si ?

« Tu penses que tu pourras prêter attention à autre chose qu'à un livre un jour ? »

« Et à quoi je devrais prêter attention à cet instant, Potter ? » dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Le ton glacial de sa voix ne laissa pas Potter indifférent, son sourire s'obscurci une fraction de seconde.

« Moi » dit-il simplement.

« Toi » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Sors avec moi, Lily » dit-il soudainement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Son livre tomba par terre dans un grand bruit, elle le regarda les yeux agrandit de surprise. Potter avait en quelque seconde tendu un bouquet de fleur à Lily et lui avait fait un clin d'œil accompagné de son plus beau sourire.

« Alors ? »

Elle lui bailla au nez, toujours peu disposé à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Finalement elle a dit la première chose qui lui est venue à l'esprit.

« Dégage Potter »

Oo°oO

James était couché sur son lit, se concentrant sur la balle minuscule bourdonnant dans sa main. Il la laissa s'échapper et voleter au travers de la pièce. Sa réaction fut instantanée - il l'attrapa de nouveau grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur. C'était une façon excellente d'aiguiser ces réflexes... il la lâcha et l'attrapa de nouveau.

« C'est ça un vif d'or ? » Demanda Peter de son lit, penché sur un devoir de Potion.

« Ouaip » Répondit James d'un ton plat, fixant le vif d'or.

« Mais où tu ... ? » Demanda t-il à haute voix.

« Quand je me suis dégourdi les jambes tout à l'heure »

« Tu vas récolter une punition… » Averti Peter

« Probablement » James était d'accord, regardant toujours fixement le vif.

Peter fit claquer son livre de Potion en le fermant et récupéra ses rouleaux de parchemins que Remus avait eu la bonne idée d'étaler un peu partout en y mettant un coup de pied accidentel.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque pour marcher. Peut-être pourras-tu te raisonner » Dit Peter, s'éloignant dans un accès de colère. Remus regarda Peter d'un regard perplexe et se tourna vers James.

« Donc je suppose que les choses ne se sont pas passé comme prévu avec Lily, je me trompe ? »

James ne répondit pas. Il lâchait et rattraper le vif d'or.

« Allez Cornedrue, ça ne peut pas s'être aussi mal passé ? » James rattrapa le vif et s'assit sur son lit, regardant pour la première fois Remus.

« Elle m'a dit de dégager ».

« Bien … » dit Remus avec hésitation, cherchant quelque chose tant rassurant que vrai à dire.

« Je ne lui ai demandé qu'une seule fois cette fois-ci »

« Tu lui as demandé plus d'une fois » Remus leva un sourcil.

« Ouaip »

« Je suppose que les choses ne se sont pas arrangés même avec tes répétitions » James rit sous cape - un son creux, sans vie.

« Tu peux le dire. Je pense que les expressions 'petit arrogant' ' et 'sale prétentieux' sont revenus souvent dans la conversation. Il était dur de se concentrer sur les mots exacts… »

Remus secoua la tête « Peut-être devrais-tu l'écouter plus, Cornedrue »

James ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais à ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit et Sirius marcha à l'intérieur, des parchemins dans les mains.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes camarades, j'ai la réponse à tous vos problèmes là-dedans ! » Sirius regardait James et Remus, en souriant largement.

Il déposa le tas de parchemins sur le lit de James et s'effondra littéralement sur celui-ci, à côté de James.

« Comme je disais James, Lily est différente. Essaye d'écouter ce qu'elle dit. Je pense que tu trouveras… »

Padmol secoua la tête « S'il te plait Lunard. Lui et ses sentiments. Heureusement que tu m'as, à moi. Oubli tout ce que vient de dire Lunard. Ce dont tu as besoin c'est de faire quelque chose de grandiose, il faut qu'elle s'en souvienne »

Sirius commença à dérouler un des parchemins.

« Pad', pourquoi je sens que tu prépares un mauvais coup ? » demanda Lunard soupçonneusement.

Sirius sourit encore plus largement.

« Parce qu'il est. Ou l'était plutôt. Mais il faut que tu sois prudent c'est très compliqué, je te garanti qu'Evans tombera à tes pieds, Cornedrue »

« Compliqué ? » Persista Lunard.

« Hum ... ouais »

James pencha sa tête sur le côté dans un signe d'impatience, regardant le morceau de parchemin que Sirius déployait sous ses yeux.

« Pourquoi à chaque fois que je parles de sentiments, tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? »

« Tu le dis toujours Lunard » Répondit Padmol.

« Et j'ai toujours raison » Murmura Remus. Mais ni Sirius ni James ne daignait y prêter attention.

« Premièrement, l'incantation de base. Le Grand Hall est déjà enchanté pour refléter le temps à l'extérieur, tout ce que nous devons faire c'est de faire croire c'est que c'est la nuit dehors et que le ciel est étoilé » Disait Sirius à James. Il lui tendit un parchemin. « L'Invigilio astralis le charme devrait le faire. Mais la deuxième partie est un peu plus compliqué, il faudra ruser » Il déplia un autre parchemin et le posa à côté de l'autre.

« Nous avons besoin d'un sort pour que les étoiles écrivent « Sors avec moi, Evans »

« Lily » Interrompit James, dirigeant ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Sors avec moi Lily »

Sirius le regarda « Excellent. Sors avec moi, Lily donc… »

« Puis-je savoir ce que devaient dire les étoiles à l'origine ? » dit Lunard.

Padmol sourit « Probablement pas Moony. Probablement pas »

« Alors ? Comment nous le faisons ce sort ? » Demanda James avec impatience.

« Trois sorts séparés. Un pour déplacer les étoiles de leurs positions fixes, Abisis firmamentum, un pour expliquer clairement l'expression, Agnominatio et un pour les fixer à l'endroit où tu veux les placer, Stabilio refirmatus. Après, tout que tu devras faire c'est de l'attendre là avec des fleurs ... ou quelque chose d'autre. Les filles aiment les gestes romantiques. En plus, elle ne peut pas dire non devant l'école entière, pas vrai ? »

Remus secoua la tête incrédule. « Laissez moi rire, mais c'est pas vrai ? Tu vas t'humilier en lui demandant devant l'école entière, tu voulais faire de ça un tour ? Et quelle est la partie ou Lily doit être à tes pieds ? »

James ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à Remus, toute son attention était concentrée sur les rouleaux de parchemins posés devant lui.

« Brillant! » Murmura t-il.

« Cornedrue. Ne me dit pas que tu vas faire ce que te dis Padmol ?... » Remus fut estomaqué et se mit la tête dans les mains. Il savait reconnaître un cause perdue quand il en voyait une et cette cause là l'était.

« Pauvre Evans »

_A suivre..._

**Ahhhhhh j'adore j'adore j'adore ce chapitre, les maraudeurs qui magouillent lol c'est vraiment marrand je me suis beaucoup amuser à le traduire ce passage !! j'espère qu'il vous a plu et laissez moi une ptite revieuw si le coeur vous en dit parce que autant dire que le précédent hum hum !! je ne dirais rien !! je remercie tout de même kitty qui ne m'a pas laissé tombée ainsi que puky et find love qui m'a fait rire avec sa revieuw !! merci à tous surtout à Puky que d'éloge tu m'as faite c'est trop j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !! xd merci quand même à tous et merci aussi marie !!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors voilou voili le new chapitre qui vient juste après l'autre !! héhé je vais super viiiiteeee !! vous trouvez pas lol allez **

**Bonne lecture ...**

« Tu es en retard, Lupin » Répondit froidement Lily, déchargeant toute sa colère sur l'ami à Potter, faute de pouvoir le faire sur lui.

« Désolé, Evans » Dit Lupin, faisant une pause pour reprendre son souffle. « J'étais ... j'essayer d'aider un ami »

Lily roula des yeux, impatiente. « Je peux seulement imaginer »

« Ecoute moi, tu ne peux pas… » Murmura t-il dans un souffle.

Lily soupira « Chut je viens t'entendre un bruit »

Elle pivota brusquement et courra vers le vestibule, n'attendant pas pour voir si Lupin la suivait ou non. Il la suivit, ses longues jambes lui permettant de la rattraper facilement. Ils patrouillèrent dans les couloirs dans un silence de mort jusqu'à ce que Lily attrape une petite bande riant bêtement en quatrième année à Serdaigle, des étudiants essayant de se glisser en douce en dehors de leur dortoir.

« 25 points en moins pour Serdaigle » Dit Lily. « Et détention avec Rusard » Ajouta t-elle

« Mais… » Protesta une quatrième année.

« 30 points en moins pour Serdaigle » Interrompit Lily, examinant ses ongles négligemment.

« Allons, viens Manny » chuchota une autre Serdaigle, tirant le bras de sa camarade. La première des quatrièmes années ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais la referma bien vite quand elle vit les yeux dangereusement brillant de Lily. Les deux camarades s'enfuirent aussi vite que leurs jambes leurs permettaient.

« Tu crois que tu n'as pas été un peu dure là Evans ? » Demanda Remus, parlant pour la première fois.

Lily se tourna vers Lupin ses yeux rétrécis de colère.

« Je suppose que je dois m'attendre venant de toi, que tu protèges ces filles » Commença t-elle en montant les escaliers, obligeant Remus à la suivre encore une fois.

« C'est … Lily ce n'est pas juste » dit-il calmement « Je fais de mon mieux »

« Oh mais j'en suis sure » Dit-elle d'une voix qui sonnait fausse.

Il semblait ne pas avoir de réponse à cela, donc il resta calme. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Remus décida d'essayer de nouveau.

« Tu sais, ils ne sont pas si puérils » Elle se retourna d'un coup sec, et failli le faire tomber. Elle réprima un sourire.

« Potter et Black ? » dit-elle finalement incrédule « Pas puérils »

Il sourit. « Ok. Essayons une autre approche. Laquelle de toutes les raisons les plus valables que tu as en magasin a tu choisis pour les détester ? »

Lily sourit, bien que ce soit contre sa volonté « Mignon, Lupin. Vraiment. Mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai besoin d'une raison ? »

« Parce que tout le monde sait que le raisonnement et Lily Evans vont de paire non ? » Répondit-il en jouant sur les mots.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil en biais, un amusement certain jouant dans ses prunelles vert émeraude.

« Et que font-ils maintenant ? As-tu des preuves convaincantes pour soutenir ta théorie ? »

« Combien de temps as-tu passé pour étudier tes ASPIC et avec qui tu révises ? » Demanda t-il négligemment.

« Isa, Delia et j'ai aussi une liste de chose à étudier que je dois encore voir » commença Lily.

« Voir ? » Interrompit Remus. « Logique. Tu as toujours était raisonnable et prête à aider les autres »

Elle sourit « Je le pense aussi. Et en ce qui te concerne. Prêt pour les ASPIC ? »

« J'essaye du moins. Tu sais notre chambre n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour étudier »

« Je peux l'imaginer en effet » Dit Lily, laissant de côté son air suffisant et malicieux qu'elle avait d'habitude en présence des Maraudeurs. « Si tu as besoin de réviser tranquillement… » commença t-elle

Remus sourit. « Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me dire quelque chose que James tuerait pour te l'entendre lui demander à lui »

Le sourire de Lily disparu quand il mentionna le nom de Potter « A quoi joue t-il avec moi Lupin ? »

Remus haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais au détour d'un couloir. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse être sincère avec toi ? »

« Non » Dit simplement Lily. « Potter est bien trop immature pour avoir une raison valable de faire quoi que ce soit. Vraiment, Remus. Il tombe par terre, se cogne la tête et soudainement il est amoureux de moi ? C'est tout simplement insensé ... à quoi joue-t-il ? »

« Il » est tombé sur la tête ? J'ai plutôt eu la vague impression que tu l'avais un petit peu aider Evans » taquina Remus.

Lily haussa les épaules nonchalamment « Je pense plutôt qu'il est tombé à cause de sa tête et de son ego surdimensionné, la gravité ne pouvait plus le porter. Je peux à peine en être blâmé... »

Remus rit. « Et tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi James faisait autant de fantaisie avec toi ? »

Lily préparait une remarque sarcastique, mais elle comprit qu'elle lui dirait le fond de sa pensée plus tard car qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de leur dortoir.

« Fizzypeddle! » dit-elle à la grosse Dame du tableau de la salle commune

« Correct » Dit la Grosse dame, la porte s'ouvrit en un cliquetis pour révéler une magnifique pièce à l'intérieur, dans laquelle Lily et Remus entrèrent.

« Bonne nuit, Lupin » dit Lily poliment en partant vers le dortoir des filles.

« Bonne nuit, Lily »

Elle fit une pause et se retourna « Et Remus ? Ma proposition au sujet des révisions tient toujours… »

Oo°oO

Lily se réveilla doucement enveloppée dans les chaudes couvertures de son lit et s'étira longuement, comme un chat. Un oreiller lui arriva dessus comme une fusée.

« Allez Lily debout la marmotte. Tu vas être en retard au petit déjeuner » Chantonna Delia.

Lily sauta sur ses deux pieds, attrapa l'oreiller et le lança sur Delia.

« Hey ! » S'indigna Delia « c'est Isa qui a lancé l'oreiller ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » Protesta Isa, ses yeux remplis d'innocence. Lily lui lança aussi un oreiller, comme ça au moins il n'y avait plus de jalouse.

« Si tu as fini de martyriser tes camarades de dortoir tu pourrais penser à t'habiller et a enfiler ton uniforme » Dit Delia faussement vexée, elle se retourna faisant virevolter ces boucles blondes.

En voyant qu'en effet elle allait être en retard, Lily se dépêcha, s'habillant à la hâte et rattrapa Isa et Delia avant qu'elle ne passe le tableau de leur salle commune.

« Je ne sais pas comment elle fait » marmonna Delia.

« Moi je sais. Peu importe le nombre de sort ou de potion que je pourrais utiliser, mes cheveux seront toujours en désordres et crépus, de véritable plaie. Donne cinq minutes à Lily et elle est magnifique » dit Isa.

« Mais ça va pas vous deux » dit Lily dans la conversation « Vous êtes folles ! »

Elles rencontrèrent un groupe d'étudiants de Serdaigle au pied de l'escalier de marbre qui chuchotaient vivement. Un Serdaigle regarda derrière lui ses yeux se dirigeant vers Lily et ses amis commencèrent à chuchoter encore plus. Lily et Delia échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Hé ! » Appela un des Serdaigles. « Laquelle d'entre vous est Lily ? »

« C'est elle Lily » Dit Isa en la montrant.

« Retournons dans la Grande salle » Dit quelqu'un du groupe avec agitation.

« Non de toute façon, on t'attendait mais maintenant on va s'en aller » dit une troisième personne.

Le Serdaigle se précipita dans la grande salle sans dire un mot de plus, laissant une Lily plutôt perplexe et elle parti en direction de la grande salle, ses camarades de chambre dans son sillage.

La grande salle, qui d'habitude accueillait un énorme brouhaha, était en cette heure matinale mortellement calme. Lily, Isa et Delia y entrèrent.

« C'est elle » Dit quelqu'un d'une voix forte, une douzaine de paires de yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant en arrière à Isa et Delia, ses deux amies se reculant timidement.

« Quoi... » Commença t-elle à dire, l'étonnement se lisant sur son visage. Les groupes d'étudiants qui devaient normalement être assis sur leurs tables respectives, étaient devant elle, l'encerclant, tous l'observaient attentivement, la regardant de haut. Face à leurs regards insistants, Lily leva des yeux pleins de confusion. Au-dessus d'elle, le plafond de la grande salle, qui devrait normalement reflétait la douce chaleur et le soleil brillant à l'extérieur, était noir comme si la nuit commençait, avec une constellation d'étoiles.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche d'étonnement. Au-dessus d'elle, dans la nuit étoilée était écrit « Sors avec moi, Lily » Bien que les lettres soient légèrement déformées, elle ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur le sens du message. Elle était si concentrée sur le ciel étoilé qu'elle ne vit pas Potter approcher.

« Alors, le veux-tu ? » dit-il d'une voix forte.

Lily se retourna vers lui, ses yeux verts flambant d'une colère contenue, mais tout son self-contrôle légendaire vola en éclat.

« Dès le début, presque depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré, tes manière m'ont écœurées et ton arrogance ne vaut pas mieux, ta vanité, ton égoïsme profond, tu ne te préoccupe que de toi, les autres ne comptent pas pour toi. Il ne m'a fallu qu'un mois, un misérable mois, pour me rendre compte que tu serais la dernière personne sur terre avec qui je voudrais sortir, Potter »

Elle le poussa délibérément, ses joues rouges de colère – elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa gêne ou de sa colère envers lui, tout du moins elle n'en était pas sûre.

« Lily… » Sa voix était cassée, plaintive, il avait une petite voix ce qui n'était pas à son habitude, elle fut tellement touchée par cette voix qu'elle se retourna.

Il la regardait fixement, son visage blême et pâle. Lily ne bougea pas, le rouge de son visage rivalisant avec ses cheveux.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas pensé pendant un moment que ta déclaration m'avait touchée d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, que ta misérable petite voix et ton regard de chien battu m'ont fait quelque chose peut être, je ne compatie pas à ta douleur, vous en êtes témoin vous autres ! Ecoute moi bien Potter parce que je ne me répèterais pas. Je te déteste James Potter et je te détesterais toujours »

Elle se retourna, ses cheveux fouettant l'air et marcha vers les grandes portes. « Que Merlin aide la personne qui me suivra » Pensa Lily, prenant sa baguette magique et ignorant le bruit croissant qui régnait autour d'elle.

« Lily » Dit James instantanément « Lily Evans! Je t'aime et un jour, tu seras mienne »

**j'aime pas Lily sur ce coup. Le pauvre James se décarcasse pour elle et elle ben elle l'envoit sur les roses !! lol j'aime bien c'est chouette xd j'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que les ptites revieuw vont arriver lol **

**Sur ce je vais vous laissez je commence à piquer du nez il est quand même 23h00 et je me lève à 7h00 demain !! snif maudit soit les travaux de la maison !!**

**Gros kizouille **

**Manelor ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilou !! me voici pr le cinquième chapitre de votre traduction !! mdr je vais super vite mais disons que les chapitres sont très courts donc très faciles ! et ils sont très rapides à traduire !! j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours !! lol en espérant que vous me laissiez des revieuws (la fille pas trop chiante hein ) bla bla bla ...**

**Bonne lecture...**

2 ans plus tard …

« Hé Lily ! »

Lily s'arrête, laissant le passage sur la voix 9 ¾ et se retourna pour voir ses amies arriver.

« Isa! Delia! » Elle poussa des cris aigus, laissant tomber sa valise et se dirigeant vers elles pour les embrasser.

« Comment se sont passés tes vacances chez tes parents moldus Lily ? » Demanda Delia.

Lily hésita. « Honnêtement ? C'était un enfer. Depuis que papa est mort, Pétunia est un peu... disons dérangée »

« Donc il y avait juste toi et Pétunia dans cette maison immense ? » Demanda Isa, changeant de main pour porter sa valise alors qu'elles se rendaient au passage pour se rendre à la gare King Cross.

« À peu près » Répondit Lily. « Petunia voit quelqu'un maintenant qu'elle a eu son diplôme. Franchement ils sont tous les deux un peu idiots. »

« Elle te mène la vie dure ? » Demanda Delia en aidant Lily à porter sa valise.

« Oui » Dit Lily avec regrets. « Elle me blâme au sujet de la mort de Papa. Elle dit que si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu le sauver et que rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé »

« Lily » la voix d'Isa était pleine de compassion, elles montèrent dans le train. « Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir »

« Je sais… » Répondit Lily, en baissant les yeux dès qu'elle fut assise dans un compartiment vide avec ses amies. Elle leva soudainement les yeux. « Mettons les Moldus de côtés, j'ai plusieurs nouvelles fantastiques à vous raconter… »

« Nous ... savons » Dit finalement Delia.

« Quoi ? Mais vous savez quoi ? »

Delia donna un coup de pied à Isa « Dit lui toi »

« Non toi dit lui »

« Non Isa, c'est à toi de lui dire tu as perdu quand j'ai lancé la pièce »

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui se passe ? » Dit Lily inquiète.

« Bon d'accord » Isa soupira, frustrée. Elle se tourna vers Lily, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux « Potter est le second Préfet en chef Lily »

Lily rigola. Elle rit si fort qu'elle faillit en tomber de sa place.

« Merci Isa, vu les vacances que je viens de passer, j'avais vraiment besoin de rire, maintenant dîtes moi réellement ce qui se passe ? » Dit Lily en s'essuyant le visage, les larmes aux yeux.

« Lily… » Mumura Delia « C'est vrai »

Les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent en grand face à cette… nouvelle « Vous ne plaisantez pas ? » Demanda t-elle lentement.

Isa et Delia secouèrent la tête en signe de négation. Lily les regarda fixement, incrédule.

« Il y est finalement arrivé ! » Déclara Lily en bougeant ses mains furieusement « Dumbledore est devenu complètement fou »

Lily se leva de sa place « Je ferais mieux d'aller au compartiment des préfets en chefs. Normalement, je devrais déjà y être, mais je n'imaginais pas que... Potter... Si je me dépêche maintenant, je peux peut être réussir à le rattraper avant qu'il ne contamine tous nos nouveaux préfets »

Oo°oO

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte du compartiment des Préfets, les joues rougies par l'effort et ses cheveux légèrement collant, une mèche barrant son front. Le souffle de James se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il l'a vit arriver, il redoutait ce moment mais en même temps il l'attendait plus que tout - le moment ou il la verrait de nouveau. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux quand il se rappela qu'elle détestait quand il le faisait. Il laissa retomber ses mains et essaya en vain de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit aux préfets rassemblés. Ses yeux vert émeraude rencontrèrent ceux noisette de James et il vacilla légèrement, perdu dans son monde.

« Evans ... » Réussit-il à articuler alors qu'une énorme boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il se rassit sur la place qu'il venait de quitter, maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul dans le compartiment. Elle lui passa devant en un coup de vent, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de la voir de plus près. Son coeur tomba dans ses chaussures et il senti comme un profond désespoir ressurgir. Sait-elle au moins l'effet qu'elle a sur moi ?

Il observa la courbe sensuelle de ses lèvres quand elle fit un discours aux préfets sur le sérieux de leur rôle et ils avaient été impressionnés de l'énorme responsabilité qu'elle leur mettait sur les épaules. Elle renvoya fermement les préfets à leurs rondes habituelles dans le train et ses yeux fabuleux se posèrent enfin sur lui. Un désir intense le saisit tout à coup. Un désir de la prendre dans ses bras et ... il chassa vite fait de son esprit cette pensée.

« Potter » Dit-elle brusquement, comme si rien que le fait de dire son nom lui coûtait beaucoup.

« C'est James, Lily. » Répondit-il, sa voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, faisant pousser un soupir exaspéré à Lily.

« C'est Evans, Potter » Répondit-elle automatiquement, en s'asseyant sur son siège.

« Regarde, Lily… »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Evans… » Corrigea t-il « Ai-je ... tu ne penses pas que les Préfets en chefs… en fait nous, nous devrions comment dire… montrer l'exemple »

Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent. « Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? » Demanda t-elle en jouant l'air inquiète. Elle se glissa à côté de lui, étant debout donc près d'elle il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue. Elle appuya une main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Son coeur s'arrêta et son esprit enregistra la caresse qu'elle effectuait de sa main douce sur son front.

« Sors avec moi, Evans » Réussi t-il à dire, avec une voix chaude.

Les lèvres de Lily s'étirèrent en ce qui ressemblait à un sourire et il pensa qu'elle riait de lui en voyant la lueur mauvaise dansant dans ces yeux. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. Quoique bel essaie Potter. J'ai presque failli te croire » Elle passa devant lui, ses hanches se balançant légèrement, quittant James qui se retrouva seul dans le compartiment.

**Ohhh mais qu'elle est méchante cette Lily alors !! Ne vous inquièter pas encore un ou deux chapitres et elle sera plus sympa ! je vous le jure !! je le sais héhé enfin je crois le savoir du moins vous le saurez bien assez tôt les gens hihi !! j'espère que ça vous a plu et le prochain chapitre (déjà traduit) je vais très très vite arrivera bientôt !! alors carburer aux revieuw les zamis !!**

**Gros kizouille**

**Manelor...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je vais trèèèssss très vite dîte moi vous avez de la chance aujourd'hui !! mdr comme je l'ai dit quand j'ai posté le chapitre de "the other realm" je suis sur l'ordi d'une copine, si vous voulez des renseignements lisez l'annonce à kitty sur sa fic c'est marqué !! lol je vous laisse lire bonne lecture et savourez car je ne sais pas quand je publierais l'autre désolé !! mais bientôt je vous rassure ne vous inquiétez pas !! enfin pas trop xd !**

**Manelor ...**

Lily était assise sur le divan de la Salle commune qu'elle partageait avec le Préfet en Chef, un livre flottant devant elle par lévitation, car elle ne pouvait le prendre ses mains occupé avec une tasse bien chaude remplie d'un thé aux odeurs fruités. Elle tourna la page négligemment et s'installa plus confortablement dans les coussins au dessous d'elle, ayant l'avantage d'être seule dans la salle commune. Sa paix fut de courte durée; des éclats de voix se firent entendre à l'entrée de portrait qui brisa le silence autour d'elle avec une facilité ahurissante. Elle se rassit un petit plus droite et soupira.

« … Ta Salle commune ? » Disait Black suivit de Potter en entrant dans la salle commune.

« Ouaip » Répondit Potter. « En fait, je ne suis pas tout seul. Je la partage. Avec la Préfète en Chef. » Potter semblait avoir un air suffisant en disant ça. Derrière son livre, Lily roula des yeux.

« Qui est ... ? » demanda Black quand ils commencèrent à marcher dans la pièce.

« Evans »

Lily prit une autre petite gorgée de son thé, ignorant superbement les paires d'yeux qui la regardaient.

« Oh » C'était un simple, mais il en disait beaucoup.

« Et oui » Potter essayer de cacher sa satisfaction « Bien alors ... Le mot de passe est 'Mugwump' »

« Ok ... » fut la réponse de Sirius.

Il y eut un grand silence. Lily regardait fixement son livre. Sirius regardait fixement James avec des yeux dans le vague, qui lui indiqua par un mouvement de tête la sortie. Les yeux de Sirius se rétrécirent sous la confusion et s'agrandirent d'incompréhension. Il sourit.

« Biiiennn. Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'y aller alors » Il marcha négligemment vers la porte. « A plus tard, camarade »

Potter observa Sirius jusqu'à ce que le portait se referme et se tourna vers LIly. Lily ne levait pas ses yeux et les laisser fermement concentré la page devant elle, résistant à la forte envie de lever les yeux à lui.

« Bonne vacances, Evans ? » Demanda t-il. Le divan s'affaissa légèrement quand il s'assit à côté d'elle, étalant ses jambes sur la table et mettant ses mains derrière la tête. Potter avait la désagréable manie d'envahir constamment son espace personnel. Lily tourna la page muettement, essayant de feindre qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

« Evans ? » Essaya t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence. Elle se détourna de lui d'une manière significative, ses yeux restant sur sa page.

« Ne soit pas comme ça… » Sa voix semblait plaintive. Elle abandonna pendant quelques secondes l'exploration de son livre pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil - assez longtemps pour le regarder faire glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux indisciplinés - avant de retourner à son livre.

Il soupira. « Comment veux-tu qu'on travaille ensemble si tu ne me parle même pas ? »

Elle tourna une autre page, lui faisant croire qu'elle lisait.

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimes en moi, Evans ? »

« Rien » Répondit en ne levant même pas les yeux. « je te trouve répulsif autant physiquement que moralement de toute façon »

« Oui » Répondit-il frustré « Bien sur »

Elle cacha un sourire. Une partie d'elle-même, bien qu'elle soit minime, avait prit un certain côté pervers, elle aimait l'irriter et le mettre en colère. Elle prit son livre et essaya de le fermer, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et faire tomber sa tasse. Elle se leva, prenant sa baguette magique et murmura :

« Evanesco ! » La tasse a disparu. « Plus tard, Potter »

Oo°oO

Lily se précipita dans la Grande Salle, en retard - pour la première fois - pour le petit déjeuner, tout ça à cause de Potter, après son passage à la salle de bain il fat dire qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, lui et le temps ça fait deux, Il avait flâné dans la salle commune, en attendant, comme s'il voulait qu'elle soit en retard. Quand Potter est finalement parti et a renoncé à me pourrir la vie, elle était déjà cruellement en retard. Si en retard qu'elle devrait manger un petit-déjeuner express.

Elle reprit son souffle quand elle rentra par les portes de la Grande Salle, elle parcouru la table des Gryffondor, cherchant Isa et Delia et fut décontenancée quand elle constata que les Maraudeurs s'étaient installés sur les chaises à côté de ses amies, en regardant bien il n'y avait plus qu'une place et c'était à côté de Potter. Isa lui fit un signe de la main, en montrant la place vide entre elle et Delia. Lily réussit à lui sourire quand elle s'installa dans la chaise vide. _Cela aurait pu être pire_, pensa t-elle. _Si Isa ne m'avait pas gardé de place, j'aurais pu être à côté de Potter au lieu d'être en face._

Potter leva les yeux de son plat et lui sourit. Elle le fixa avec le regard le plus froid qu'elle avait à disposition quand elle réussit à atteindre le met le plus proche – un fruit. Normalement Lily prenait un bon petit déjeuner, mais le temps n'était pas de son côté. C'était le fruit ou rien. Elle attrapa une fraise mûre dans le plat. Faisant glisser le fruit entre ses lèvres elle le grignota longuement, mordit dedans et aspirant le jus. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté quand elle senti le nectar du fruit couler dans sa gorge et poussa un soupir de bien être. Merlin comme elle avait faim ! Elle étendit la main pour attraper un autre fruit.

Un bruit attira son attention. Elle regarda Potter, qui avait renversé son jus de potiron en rougissant à vu d'œil. Elle le jaugea avec un regard dédaigneux et secoua la tête, le dégoût sur son visage. Il lança un 'Evanesco'. Elle prit un deuxième fruit et le mordit furieusement, le mâchant lentement, le suçant et aspira le jus coulant dans sa gorge avec plaisir. Potter s'étouffa, toussant si fort que Black du lui taper dans le dos.

Elle avala la baie et étendit la main pour en prendre une troisième Potter se leva brusquement, la regardant avec un air ahurit. Elle laissa tomber la baie

« Je…hum… vous rattraperez plus tard les gars » Dit-il rapidement d'une voix rauque. Il s'enfui de la table sans piquer mot. Lily le regarda s'en aller, se demanda pourquoi au nom de Merlin, il avait quitté la table. Haussant les épaules elle prit une autre baie et remarqua que Black souriait étrangement.

« Hum, hum, Evans, plus de fruit pour aujourd'hui. Accio! » Le panier de fruit atterrit dans les mains de Sirius.

« Par Merlin, quel est ton problème Black ! » Il ne répondit pas, lui faisant simplement un clin d'œil et continuant à sourire d'un air satisfait.

Isa se pencha vers elle. « C'était cruel » Lily clignota des yeux ne comprenant pas.

« Quoi… heu pardon ? » Delia secoua la tête « Je sais que tu ne détestes pas Potter, mais là tu es allé un peu loin »

« Hein ? »

Black observait l'échange avec amusement.

« Elle ne sait pas » dit-il

« Comment ne peut-elle pas le savoir » se demanda Isa à haute voix.

« Comment je ne pourrais pas savoir quoi ? » Lily commençait légèrement à s'énerver.

« Lily » Delia se pencha en avant « Ce que tu as fait… Avec les fraises… »

« Les manger ? »

« Cela aurait pu être interpréter comme… » Ses joues rougissant légèrement, Delia lui dit en chuchotant. « Comme une…enfin comme si tu voulais le chauffer »

« Le quoi ? » S'exclame Lily, incrédule. Son regard passa de Delia à Black, qui lui envoya de nouveau un clin d'œil. Elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Oh. OH! » Elle sauta de sa chaise comme si elle avait des ressorts, elle rougit furieusement. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde à la table des Gryffondor la regardait, elle se dit que tout le monde penserait qu'elle était une … une gourgandine. Elle devînt aussi écarlate que Potter, et parti dans la même direction que James, s'enfuyant de la grande salle, se fichant complètement de sa dignité et des bonnes manières.

Oo°oO

James appuya négligemment sa tête contre le mur à côté de la classe de Potion. Il croisa ses bras en regardant les élèves passer, à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour lui faire sortir de ses pensées, Evans qu'il avait dans la tête depuis ce matin au petit déjeuner. Ses yeux brillèrent soudainement et s'arrêtèrent sur un garçon, ses cheveux gras, son nez crochu et sa démarche lourde qui baissait la tête. Il sourit.

« Hé camarade » Sirius s'approcha de lui à sa gauche, lui souriant d'un air satisfait, une lueur d'amusement dansant dans ses yeux.

« Prêt pour un peu de sport ? » Répondit James, espérant distraire Padmol pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas de commentaire au sujet du petit déjeuner. Sirius suivit les yeux de James

« Snivillus » Reconnu Padmol dédaigneusement, un sourire totalement différent ornant ses lèvres. « Parfait »

James se remit droit et s'écarta du mur, baguette en main.

« Onero! »

Rogue pivota vers James immédiatement quand sa brassée de livres et de rouleaux tomba à contrecoeur de ses doigts. En sortant sa baguette magique, Rogue essaya de lui lancer un sort, mais James fut plus rapide.

« Expelliarmus! » La baguette magique de Rogue vola dans les airs, atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin.

« Levicorpus ! » Dit James avec acharnement. Rogue se retrouva tête en bas les regardant d'un air impuissant. C'était une scène qui était devenu quasi normale à Poudlard et même en grandissant James ne se lassait pas de lui infliger.

« Je me demande... » Se dit James, en marchant dans le vestibule, Sirius sur les talons et Rogue en l'air, soutenu par le sort « Si notre bon vieux Snivellus a déjà mit à laver son pantalon un jour »

Pendant ce temps, une foule assez importante s'était réunie, essayant de ne pas rire face à l'humiliation qu'infliger James à Rogue. James examina le bout de sa baguette magique comme s'il voulait déterminer la probabilité de la chose.

« Je pari un gallion que non » Cria quelqu'un

« Cela » répondit James. « Est un pari d'imbéciles. Evanesco! »

Snape maudit encore plus fort et plus furieusement Les maraudeurs, il se retrouva en sous-vêtements, sentant évidemment que ses jambes étaient complètement nues.

« Toujours sale » Confirma Padmol, brandissant sa propre baguette magique dans la direction de Rogue. « Peut-être devrions nous l'aider Cornedrue, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Oui tu as raison » confirma Cornedrue « c'est en effet préférable »

« Scourgify» dit Sirius.

Un filet d'eau avec des bulles enveloppa Rogue, en lui lançant différents sorts dans le but de le laver, comme s'il était dans une machine.

« Ohhh mais maintenant il est tout savonneux, Cornedrue » Gémit Padmol, en souriant sadiquement et se moquant ouvertement.

« Vaux mieux maintenant que … Jamais » James prit sa baguette fit un mouvement avec. « Tu as vraiment beaucoup d'ennuie avec nous Snivillus ? Mais… » James poussa un soupir très patient. « Nous t'aiderons. C'est ce que les amis font. Aguamen… »

James s'arrêta au beau milieu du sort. Lily était debout devant lui, un regard indéfinissable dans ses yeux quand il avait voulu le rincer du sort qui le faisait ressembler à un savon, regardant la forme de Rogue pendant la tête à l'envers et l'insigne de préfet en chef sur la poitrine de James. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler et James se renfrogna, attendant à être sermonné. Mais sa bouche se referma et elle passa en coup de vent devant James sans lui dire un mot et sans le regarder. En bougeant négligemment sa baguette, il enleva le sort, se qui fit que le sale rat retomba lourdement sur le plancher. Rogue se releva instamment, tirant furieusement sa baguette.

« Petrificus Totalus! » Cria James sans se soucier s'il le touchait ou non, ne le regardant même pas. Rogue tomba sur le plancher comme une pierre.

« Hé! » Protesta Sirius. « C'était mon jouet »

James l'ignora, il passa sur Rogue pour aller parler à Lily, une crainte paralysante plus puissante que n'importe quel sort lui noua l'estomac. Il savait qu'après ce qu'il avait fait à Snivillus, il serait très difficile de lui parler, d'habitude elle lui répondait toujours. Lily ne l'avait jamais autant ignoré et n'était jamais restée impassible face à ces attaques contre Rogue, à chaque fois soit elle lui criait dessus, soit elle le menaçait mais elle disait quelque chose. Il était normal après tout, qu'elle lui réponde c'était en quelque sorte la reconnaissance de son existence et ça montrait que, elle se souciait de ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne lui crierait pas dessus si son comportement ne la dérangeait pas, si elle était complètement indifférente. Si il avait torturé Rogue ce n'était pas qu'en partie à cause de Sirius, c'était à cause d'elle. Et maintenant il avait échoué, elle ne l'avait pas menaçait ni criait dessus, ce qui jetait un grand froid. Et si elle pensait que ça ne servait plus à rien de lui crier dessus ?

« Evans! » dit-il quand il fut près d'elle, se forçant de paraître paniquer. Elle ne répondit et continua à marcher.

« Evans ? » Toujours aucunes réponses.

« Oh Evans, ce n'est plus marrant si tu ne joues plus le jeu ! »

**Voili les gens !! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui vous êtes contents de ce chapitre ?? il vous a plu?? déçu ?? dîtes moi tout !! lol moi j'ai bien aimé James prend les engueulades de Lily pour un jeu, moi je serais elle dans le prochain chapitre ... lol bref vous saurez plus tard !! héhé, c'est vraiment désespérant, il est désespérant et désespéré ce gars !! mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre James international !! mdr**

**je vous fait de gros kizouille les gens**

**Manelor ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut les gens, me revoilà !! mdr je suis vraiment désolée pour cette très longue attente, mon ordi a disons plusieurs problèmes technique !! bon bref je ne me cherche pas des excuses !! lol j'espère que ce septième chapitre vous plaira et que vous me direz votre avis sur les ptites revieuw !! d'ailleur en parlant de ça je remercie encore tous ceux qui me sont fidèles sur cette histoire, je les remercie de tout coeur, quoi de plus motivant pour un auteur ou un traducteur qu'une revieuw !! Rien mdr enfin ... bon j'arrête de bla blaté et je vous dis bonne lecture ...**

Oo°oO

Une légère brise fit tourner les pages de son livre, forçant Remus à poser ses mains dessus pour les empêcher de s'envoler. Il réajusta sa position contre le tronc de l'arbre pour abriter son livre plus efficacement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James, assis non loin de lui, arrachant des morceaux d'herbe en les observant négligemment, essayant – mais ce fut un échec – de ne pas regarder le groupe de filles assises un peu plus loin. Sirius était assis à côté de James, renfrogné car James était resté muet malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour engager la conversation sur un nouveau sort à inventer pour ridiculiser les Serpentards.

« Un homme pourrait se perdre dans ces yeux là... » Murmura James dans son souffle, ses yeux concentrés sur une certaine fille aux yeux verts qui était assise au centre du groupe de filles.

Comme toujours quand James faisait des commentaires comme cela, Padmol bougea, légèrement mal à l'aise et Lunard feint de ne pas avoir entendu.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu, Cornedrue ? Tu es partant ? » Dit Sirius en essayant de réengager la conversation.

Les filles se levèrent, en riant bêtement et en réajustant leurs vêtements scolaires.

« Hmm ? » Répondit James d'un air affolé, continuant d'observer le groupe de filles qui s'en allaient maintenant vers le château.

« Tu es partant ? » Répéta Sirius légèrement impatient et surtout irrité par son comportement.

James se leva, les yeux toujours concentrés sur le groupe de filles en train de s'éloigner « Nan. Je pense que je serais juste... je vais traîner dans la Salle commune ce soir... »

« D'accord » Dit Sirius, croisant ses bras sur son torse. James commença à marcher en direction des filles, ne s'arrêtant que quelques mètres plus loin en leur disant « A plus tard les amis »

Sirius s'écroula au sol à côté de Remus. « Cela… » Dit-il avec indignation. « Doit vraiment s'arrêter »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord » Répondit Remus tout en continuant à lire.

« Cornedrue a vraiment perdu l'esprit par merlin ! Tu sais tout à l'heure il s'est même arrêter au beau milieu du sort de Snivillus » Continua de dire Sirius, en geignant comme un enfant. « Il ne supporte plus rien. Plus personne. Il continue encore et toujours à la poursuivre »

« Tu as raison » Soupira Remus, cherchant une quelconque solution dans son livre alors qu'il n'y en avait aucune, aucun espoir pour l'aider. « Il n'y arrivera jamais si on ne l'aide pas » Sirius lui jeta un regard noir.

« Nous avons déjà essayé de l'aider, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Ca s'est fini en désastre ! »

Remus arqua un sourcil. « Non, TU as essayé de l'aider et ça a fini en désastre. Je l'ai simplement aidé moi, je ne l'ai pas inciter à faire quelque chose qui - je cite –allait mal finir » Sirius se releva.

« Bien, si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux… »

« Comme souvent d'ailleurs » Répondit malicieusement Remus. « Je le ferais » Il se mit debout. « Je commencerai à faire un peu de recherche » Réfléchi t-il en regardant les filles partir et James flâner dans le parc.

« Par contre si tu veux Lunard, je pourrais peut-être t'aider dans l'ombre, en surveillant tes arrières »

Oo°oO

Remus s'installa à sa place dans la salle de classe, se rappelant que ce cours - la Métamorphose - était le seul qu'il partagé avec Lily. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, elle préparait ses affaires. Remus décida alors, après mûres réflexions, de se lancer dans ses recherches sur Lily immédiatement, avant que Sirius ne s'emmêle et que tout se termine en désastre. Connaissant Padmol, il essayerait probablement de faire boire à Lily une potion de filtre d'amour, pensa Remus. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ! Je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas encore fait ?

C'était tout a fait étrange mais il n'y prêta pas grande attention. Ca ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que James pouvait être réellement amoureux d'elle. La subtilité n'était pas un des points forts de James. Ni de lui ni de Sirius d'ailleurs et Remus était convaincu que l'observation pourrait rapporter des indices de valeur quant au comportement de Lily.

Quand elle eu fini d'arranger ses affaires, Lily laissa tomber son sac par terre à côté d'elle et se tourna vers Remus, qui était assis à la gauche de Lily. En regardant attentivement son sac négligemment posé par terre, Remus remarqua le livre très abîmé sortant à peine. Il reconnu tout de suite le titre, 'Orgueil et Préjugés'. Sur une impulsion qu'il ne comprit pas, il se leva et marcha vers elle.

« Hé Lily... » La salua t-il. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda fixement.

« Hé Remus... » Son sourire, par simple politesse sûrement, orné son visage.

« Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer que tu as une copie de ' Orgueil et Préjugés' là ... » Dit-il, montrant de son doigt le sac ouvert.

« Et ? » Incita t-elle, en levant un sourcil, pleine de curiosité.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais te ... l'emprunter ? »

Elle le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs secondes, ses sourcils froncés comme si elle voulait trouver dans ses yeux où était le piège de cette demande.

« J'ai perdu le mien et Madame Pince n'en a plu » Ce n'était pas vrai, mais étant donné que c'était un livre Moldus, son excuse était plausible. Lily devait penser la même chose, parce que son visage se détendit légèrement.

« Bien sur » Répondit-elle, ramassant le livre dans son sac, le lui donnant. « Je l'ai fini de toute façon » Il accepta le gros volume abîmé.

« Merci »

« Aucun problème » Répondit Lily

Remus revînt vers sa chaise avec le livre, ce n'était pas une attitude prétentieuse, il voulait juste un prétexte pour engager une nouvelle conversation avec elle. Il n'était pas tout à fait étranger à Lily, en ayant patrouillé pendant leur ronde, il l'observait, occasionnellement, elle et ses amies. Lily était maligne et rusée par nature. S'il avait continué à lui parler, elle aurait nécessairement comprit et n'aurait pas été très disposée à parler. En ouvrant le volume écorné il commença la lecture, espérant que Cornedrue apprécierait le risque qu'il avait prit pour lui, dans la classe de McGonagal en plus.

Remus le lisait toujours en soirée après le dîner, recherchant une signification dans les différents mots. Vrai ou faux, il était convaincu que la clef du problème Evans se trouvait dans les pages du roman de Jane Austen, c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il ne le découvre.

Il arrêta épuisé, arrivant avec peine à lire le livre tellement sa vision devenait floue. Il le relu. Il sursauta brusquement à cause du bruit assourdissant, qui résonné du sol au plancher tellement le rire hystérique de James et Sirius était fort, assis tous les deux sur le lit de Padmol, censés travailler sur leur devoir de Potion, mais en réalité ils discutaient du prochain match contre les Serdaigles.

« Cornedrue... » Articula lentement Remus, ne daignant même pas lever les yeux de la page devant lui.

« Ouais... » Hoqueta James, riant toujours fortement, luttant pour rester sur le lit, avec le devoir de Madame Chourave sur la tête. En restant complètement immobile mais secoué de soubresauts.

« tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dis que tu dois écouter ce que te dis Lily ? » James arrêta de rire, écoutant attentivement Remus maintenant.

« Ouais » Dit-il, essayant de ne paraître pas trop empressé.

« Lis-le » Dit Remus, envoyant le livre vers James. Il le rattrapa au vol, pencha la tête au dessus pour voir le titre.

« Lunard » Dit James dans un sourire « Je n'ai même pas lu cette 'chose' quand le prof nous l'a demandé. Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je vais le lire maintenant ? » Remus roula des yeux.

« Pas tout, Cornedrue » Il dirigea sa baguette magique sur le livre « Mais là… »

James regarda Sirius, qui sourit et haussa les épaules. James haussa à son tour les épaules et regarda le livre pour jouer le jeu et faire plaisir à Remus. Remus attendit, observant James lire les pages, son visage palissant à vue d'œil.

« C'est ... c'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit... » Murmura James, incrédule. « C'est mot pour mot ce qu'elle m'a dit ! ».

Remus approuva d'un signe de tête, attendant qu'il lise la suite.

« Elle pense que je suis un sal rat arrogant et égocentrique comme ce Darcy ? » Remus arqua un sourcil. Sirius roula des yeux. « Elle me l'a dit pendant des années. Mais ça peut vraiment m'aider alors » Dit James sombrement et Remus senti comme un air de dépression voleter dans la pièce.

« Accio! » Enonça Remus, recouvrant le livre, pensant qu'il devait intervenir sinon James allait traîner dans le château à sa recherche pendant des semaines entières. « Pas nécessairement ... »

« Mais comment tu peux le savoir toi Lunard ? » Gémit James, se mettant la tête dans les mains.

« Maintenant, je sais comment elle fonctionne » Confirma Remus, souriant, son regard passant de James à Sirius.

« Mais ... comment ? » Persista James

« Juste ... reste avec moi »

Oo°oO

Il ne mit pas longtemps avec de repérer Lily, elle et ses amis étaient tout le temps près du lac pendant la pause après le déjeuner. Remus allait même les rejoindre des fois quand James et Sirius voulaient peaufiner leur pratique du Quidditch – jusqu'à tard le soir. James s'était mis à se cacher partout où il pensait que Lily pouvait se trouver, une attitude qui énervait beaucoup Sirius, qui pensait que ce temps perdu pouvait servir à préparait des tours ou des frasques pour les Serpentards.

Remus s'approcha du groupe de filles avec la même prudence que s'il avait en face de lui un troupeau d'hypocriffs, en sentant bien sur lui les yeux curieux et stupéfaits de James et Sirius.

« Il va me rendre folle » disait Lily.

« Qu'est qu'il a fait cette fois ? » demanda une blonde aux cheveux frisés, ne prêtant pas grande attention aux livres étendus en face d'elle.

« Tu veux dire qu'il t'a demandé cinq fois de venir manger avec lui avant le déjeuner ? » La blonde gloussa sottement. « Tu dois lui donner quelque chose pour qu'il soit aussi persistant » Lily la fixa « Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose ! » La blonde joignit ses mains « C'est super romantique qu'il te court toujours après, après toute ces années »

« Non » Dit Lily catégoriquement. « Non, ça en l'est pas. Et c'est dix fois pire maintenant que nous vivons ensemble ».

La brunette regarda Lily, baissant son livre et fit glisser ses lunettes sur son nez, un sourire peint sur son visage.

« Tu te rends vraiment compte que tu viens juste de dire que toi et Potter vivait ensemble, n'est ce pas ? » Lily lui jeta le livre au travers.

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire par là » La brunette esquiva le livre facilement et il atterri quelques mètres derrière elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai » confirma la jeune fille. « Mais c'est tellement amusant de faire comme si je ne le savait pas. Vraiment Lily, s'il te dérange autant, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens vraiment ? » Lily apposa ses mains sur son front et fit mine de réfléchir « Pourquoi je n'y avait jamais pensé Isa ! » Elle se retourna à demi vers James, Sirius et Peter qui jetaient des cailloux dans le lac.

« Hé Potter » Cria Lily

« Oui, Evans ? » Répondit James, laissant tomber la pierre qu'il avait dans la main et lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Tu es incontestablement le gars le plus répulsif et arrogant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je préférerais être en colocation avec le calamar Géant que de passer toute une année avec toi »

« Ca signifie que tu vas sortir avec moi ? » Demanda James avec bon espoir, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

Lily se retourna, agitant ses mains, exaspérée. « Tu vois ? » Dit-elle à la brunette. « C'est désespérant ! Potter est trop immature, mes insultes ne lui font rien » Remus marcha vers elle, saisissant l'occasion.

« Je te demande pardon… » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Mais je pense avoir une solution pour ton dilemme » les trois filles se tournèrent vers lui.

« Eh bien » amorça la brunette. « Doit-elle vraiment t'écouter ? Tu fais pourtant parti des Maraudeurs ? »

Remus la fixa d'un regard dur. « Ca ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être, je dis bien peut être, nous en avions marre que James essaye de persuader Evans pour qu'elle sorte avec lui ? Nous devons le supporter 24 heures sur 24 ! »

Lily le considéra alors. « Va y continue »

« Rendez vous demain matin au terrain de Quidditch et je te dirais mon plan »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » Demanda Isa. En même temps, Lily répondit « Ok ».

La brunette réajusta ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez et regarda Lily d'un air incrédule. « Tu vas y aller ? » Lily approuva d'un signe de tête, ses longs cheveux ondulants sur ses épaules. « Oui »

« Seule ». Continua sur sa lancée Remus, regardant ses amis assis au loin.

Comme il s'y attendait, Lily le regarda suspicieusement « Pourquoi à cet endroit et pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne seule ? »

Il souri. Il avait réussit.

« Je veux que tu vois James sous son meilleur jour, loin des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets » Lily roula des yeux. « J'ai déjà vu jouer Potter au Quidditch auparavant, Remus. C'est vrai qu'il est très fort sur un balai, et alors ? » Il inclina la tête.

« Oui, mais tu ne l'a jamais vu comme capitaine » Il fit une pause, comme pour lui laisser le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles « En plus, ils seront si concentrés sur leurs balaies qu'ils ne nous verront même pas et nous pourrons discuter du plan sans être interrompu » Il jeta un coup d'œil a ses amis. Il attendit, observant ses changements d'expressions, elle passa de l'inquiétude à la curiosité, essayant de peser le pour et le contre de ses arguments.

Finalement, elle se décida enfin à parler « Je serais là » et elle se tût

« Dix heures » Dit-il en s'éloignant.

_A suivre..._

**Je suis vraiment impardonnable de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps !! J'espère que l'attente en vaudra la peine et qu'ils vous aura plu... Dans le prochain chapitre, la découverte du plan de Remus et beaucoup de rebondissements en perspective !! j'en dis pas plus a vos clavier et mettait des revieuwwww pleaaaseeeuuuhhhh mdr**

**Je vous fait de gros bisous **

**Manelor ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis désolée !!!! Je plaide coupable, vous étiez nombreux à l'attendre cette suite !!! la voici avec quelques temps de retard --' excusez moi encore mais pioufff avec tous ce que j'ai à faire ... je ne pouvais pas continuer à la laisser en plan donc en voici un nouveau chapitre ... j'espère que vous viendrez lire et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, les choses évolues, les gens aussi ... petit à petit l'histoire se met en place ... je vous laisse découvrir...**

**Bonne lecture**

Oo°oO

Lily était debout en face des préfets, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas croiser le regard du Préfet en Chef, elle réagit sur une impulsion et se mit à marcher vite. Bon, techniquement c'était possible qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais, mais Potter était loin d'accepter cette idée là, il était assis sur la chaise à côté de la sienne, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide, l'air paisiblement rêveur alors qu'il devait participer disons 'activement' à cette réunion, c'était son rôle après tout. Ce n'était qu'un sale paresseux.

Jusqu'à maintenant la réunion se passait assez bien, sans débat, sans accros. Elle revue les listes qu'elle avait faites sur les retenues et punitions diverses. Il était arrivé à Lily au cours de ses années en tant que préfète de mettre des retenues ou même d'enlever des points aux différentes maisons, c'était bien sur très aléatoires et elle s'occupait de ce travail très bien toute seule. Elle doutait que Potter puisse le faire ! En enlevant les points suivant le délit commis, elle pensait faire assez bien son travail.

Après avoir eu des réponses à ces nombreuses interrogations au sujet de leurs avantages et privilèges en tant que Préfets en Chefs, Lily avait mis en place un calendrier pour les rondes. C'était tellement bien organisé que la réunion ne dura vraiment pas longtemps, se déroulant de manière _spectaculaire._ À peine fini t-elle de faire passer le calendrier que des protestations s'élevèrent. Il semblait que chacun avait une raison particulière pour ne pas faire _leur ronde_. Après plusieurs minutes de débat pour réprimer les protestations, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas les résonner toute seule.

_Depuis quand les préfets ont-ils des vies ?_ Se demanda-elle. _Elle n'aurait certainement pas ne serait ce qu'imaginer contester le calendrier des rondes du soir quand elle était préfète_. Admettant que les rondes n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus amusant Lily décida de faire quelques petits changements, réarrangeant pour que certains et le temps libre pour faire des activités. C'était évident que ces trous dans les heures de patrouilles ne pouvaient pas être remplis par un préfet. Elle soupira excédée, prête à s'arracher les cheveux.

« Je me rends compte que les heures de rondes ne sont pas très agréables... » Dit finalement Lily, couvrant de sa voix le vacarme ambiant de la réunion en cet instant précis. « Mais nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne la responsabilité de les faire parce que les rondes doivent être faites » Elle regardait Remus en disant ça, espérant le culpabiliser assez pour qu'il accepte de se dévouer. Il évitait soigneusement ses yeux, baissant les yeux, comme si l'observation de sol était devenue tout à coup très intéressante. Elle soupira. « On nous a donné un poste et des devoirs qui vont avec dans cette école et… » Elle arrêta son monologue quand les rires idiots de ses camarades devinrent trop présents pour être ignorés. La raison de ce vacarme était évidente – Potter levait la main. Quel idiot celui-là. Il était Préfet en Chef et il se conduisait comme un premier année, levant la main empressé de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

Elle soupira, s'abstenant de rouler des yeux, bien qu'elle du faire appel à toute sa volonté.

« Oui, Potter... »

Il lui souriait. « Il me semble, Evans, que quand tu as fait ton calendrier tu as oublié quelque chose de très important »

« Oh ! A bon ? » Dit-elle malicieusement, bien consciente de son ton ironique.

« Ouais. Toi et moi nous allons devoir passer plus de temps ensemble. Nous pouvons prendre les rondes restantes. Le problème est résolu comme ça »

Elle le regarda fixement avec des yeux stupéfaits pendant plusieurs minutes incapables de croire ce qu'il avait osé dire .... Elle était sauvée du désastre total, par Potter le bien aimé.

« Bien sûr que nous le pouvons! Potter tu es un génie! Je pourrais même t'embrasser »

Il était assis, trépignant d'impatience. « Oui va y ne te gêne pas surtout » Dit-il, lui faisant les yeux doux, augmentant encore plus les rires des préfets présents.

Elle l'ignora, marquant soigneusement dans les cases les changements avec la pointe de sa baguette qu'elle faisait tournoyer dans ses mains « Maintenant que nous avons résolu le problème des rondes… » Elle s'arrêta, de nouveau interrompu par les rires alentours, remarquant que Potter s'approchait d'elle avec une lueur décidée dans ses yeux, comme s'il avait l'intention de la prendre de haut en réclamant son dû. « Pour l'amour de Merlin Potter ! Impedimenta ! »

Potter tomba sur le plancher alors qu'il était en pleine enjambée, quand des cordes invisibles l'immobilisaient. Personne ne rit cette fois ci. Ils n'osèrent pas. Elle se fit une note mentale : _il faut que je sois désormais plus vigilante dans les remarques que je lui fais._

« Comme je disais, maintenant que nous avons résolu le problème des rondes, je crois que la réunion est terminée. Nous nous retrouverons tous, vendredi soir et … »

Le grincement des chaises et la masse d'élèves s'entassant vers la sortie couvrit le son de sa voix.

Elle commença à ramasser ses rouleaux de parchemins et les placer soigneusement dans son sac, passant au dessus de Potter pour aller ranger un minimum la salle.

« Evans ? »

« Oui, Potter ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'intention de te libérer bientôt… »

Il lui souriait largement, essayant délibérément de la provoquer, elle en était sure. Il continua de lui sourire durant tout le temps qu'elle arrangea la salle.

« Ok, ça suffit… QUOI ? » Dit-elle finalement de manière impatiente, sachant qu'elle l'encourager en répondant à sa provocation, mais elle était incapable de résister. Il était si… si lui !

« J'allais dire que j'aime ta petite culotte blanche en dentelle… »

Elle se retourna rapidement, sa baguette magique pointée dans sa direction, son visage déformée par la colère ou peut être par la honte. « Bien sûr que je vais te libérer Potter. Je suis sûr que le sort se dissipera rapidement. Quoique, si tu ne sais pas utiliser les sorts les plus élémentaires, je devrais alors te rappeler que la durée du sort dépend de la compétence, de l'intensité et de la détermination du sorcier. Chose que bien sur je possède mais… Je suis sûr que tu peux encore attendre que le sort se dissipe de lui-même. Si tu as de la chance dans 3…4 peut être 5 heures… »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Evans ? Tu… Tu plaisantes ?? Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! »

« Bonne nuit, Potter »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, souriant d'un air satisfait.

Oo°oO

Lily arriva à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Remus à 10h15 exactement, biens sur elle arriva intentionnellement en retard, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il croit que ce Potter l'intéressait. Lily se demandait d'ailleurs combien de temps était-il resté ligoté dans la salle de classe vide avant que ces amis n'arrivent pour le délivrer, Lily n'en était pas sure, mais elle se doutait bien qu'un de ses fabuleux amis, les Maraudeurs, s'inquièteraient de son absence et viennent le libérer. Elle supposa donc qu'il devait vraiment être de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.

Après avoir tourné pendant quelques minutes autour du terrain, elle parvient finalement à localisé Remus, qui essayait de lire attentivement son livre sur les Potions sans vraiment y arriver. Elle s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui.

« Alors … Parlons »Dit-elle sans préambule.

Remus mit son livre de côté et la regarda

« Tu es en retard » dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Elle acquiesça, jetant un coup d'œil inconsciemment vers Potter, qui volait tranquillement sur son balai, donnant des ordres et des consignes à son équipe. Comme poussé par je ne sais quoi il baissa les yeux vers les gradins où se trouvait Remus, et rencontra ses yeux. Il sembla déconcerté pendant un court instant mais se repris vite

« Regarde Patmol, Evans se trouve bien dans les gradins avec Lunard ? »

« Ca y ressemble » répondit vaguement Sirius, peu intéressé.

« Cela m'étonne, que peuvent-ils bien faire » Il vola tout près d'eux. « Elle n'a jamais suivi un seul de nos entrainements auparavant »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lunard, Conedrue » Répondit Sirius en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière ( style l'oréal vous voyez lol, non ? bon j'arrête --' ) « Il y a d'autres choses auxquelles tu devrais plus t'inquiéter. Comme le fait que Smith ne peut pas s'empêcher de lancer le cognard partout, quitte à tous nous tuer »

« Ouais » Répondit James distraitement en regardant Lily, inconsciemment il porta sa main à ses cheveux « Ouais »

« Houhou… » Dit subitement Remus, devant son regard fixe « James à fui à cause de nous ? » S'il avait entendu l'échange entre ses deux amis, Remus n'en a donné aucune indication. Lily reporta son attention sur Remus, se rappelant soudainement pourquoi elle était là. Elle jeta un regard de courroucé à Remus.

Remus émit un petit rire « Question idiote. »

« Oui » Elle émit un son beaucoup plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire, peut-être du au fait qu'elle regardait fixement James depuis tout à l'heure.

« Alors... » Argumenta négligemment Rémus, en pointant son doigt vers le terrain. « Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ici... » Une vague de protestation venant des joueurs en train de voler attirèrent l'attention de Lily.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Cornedrue ? » Cria Patmol, ne faisant aucun effort pour cacher son irritation. « C'est la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes que tu laisses tomber le souaffe, nom de Merlin !"

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit où Lily et Remus étaient assis, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux et ne répondant pas à la réplique de Sirius. Sirius capta le regard de James et regarda dans la même direction. « Bon ils sont ensemble, c'est super et alors ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire ces erreurs là contre Serdaigle. Perdre contre eux est tout bonnement non envisageable, nous serions la risée de Poudlard ! » James sembla reprendre possession de ses moyens.

« Tout est sous contrôle Patmol » dit-il amusé, en souriant. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Si quelqu'un doit apporter des améliorations à notre jeu c'est moi. À moins que tu ais oublié que je suis le capitaine ?

Lily tourna la tête en direction de Remus, prenant soudainement conscience que Remus regardait James, une expression illisible sur le visage. Lily secoua la tête « Comme je disais, » dit-il continuant à étudier son visage. « Je suis sûr que tu te demandes ce que j'ai à te dire par rapport au projet que j'ai face à … notre problème » dit-il en désignant James de la tête. Elle acquiesça, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que James te poursuis ? » La question pris de court Lily. Elle n'avait jamais pensée un jour à devoir réfléchir sur les actes de Potter, elle n'y avait jamais réfléchie

« Je suppose... » Commença-elle lentement, comme cherchant ses mots. « …Qu'il a commencé à me tourner autour au début, juste par curiosité ».

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant … » Elle hésita, observant James en train de voler sur son balai à une vitesse folle « …Il est en train de gagner » Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ? Elle continua à voix basse, comme ayant peur de ce qu'elle allait dire « Il m'a poursuivi pendant si longtemps, devant tous le monde, perdant la face devant un tas de personne remettant de ce fait en cause sa réputation de tombeur, pour m'avoir. Il ne peut pas renoncer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait gagné » Argumenta-elle, disant son monologue sans se soucier de Remus qui l'écoutait attentivement. Poursuivie…

Remus sourit étrangement, comme si elle avait dit exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. « Exactement. Alors la solution c'est… » Il l'incitait, la provoquait pour qu'elle dise elle-même la conclusion inévitable à en tirer de tout ça, elle le savait.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, mais elle accepta sa défaite. « De le laisser gagner… » Dit-elle doucement.

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « C'est exactement ce que je pensais. Si James te poursuit juste par défi, quand il aura gagné, il s'arrêtera »

Lily pencha sa tête sur le côté, acceptant de faire une concession. « Tu as raison. Merlin, tu as raison » Il lui tapota sur l'épaule, amicalement. « Une date importante approche, laisse le gagner. Tu dois le faire publiquement pour qu'il est l'impression d'avoir gagner. Tu dois être convaincante »

Lily acquiesça « Bien sûr »

« Regardent le bon côté des choses Evans, une seule fois, une seule date que je te laisse choisir et tu seras débarrasser de James pour toujours… »

Elle se sentit soulagée. Remus était, bien sûr, fiable, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Après tout, Qu'est-ce une date dans toute une vie ? Elle serait définitivement débarrasser de Potter après ça... Elle se leva, comme un ressort.

« Remus tu es un vrai génie! » Elle l'embrassa le plus fort qu'elle put sur la joue, lui faisant un bisou sonore. Non loin de là, un drôle de bruit attira leur attention, qui fut suivi par des cris hystériques. Remus et Lily, effrayés face à ses cris répétés, se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et tournèrent la tête. Ils se contorsionnèrent, les deux tendant leurs cous pour voir qu'est ce qui se passait. Plusieurs étudiants coururent devant eux, les ramenant sur Terre. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Remus aux personnes courant devant eux.

« C'est Potter. Il a volé dans les gradins » Râla la jeune fille. « Le choc a été violent et il a fait une chute de plusieurs mètres »

« Il ne devait pas faire attention où il volait ». Ajouta un garçon à côté, ne réduisant par pour autant la vitesse. Remus récupéra ses moyens et commença à courir, suivant les étudiants en bas de l'escalier sans un mot pour Lily, l'inquiétude lisible sur son visage. Lily le suivit, en supposant que la sensation qu'elle sentait poindre dans son estomac n'était en aucun cas parce qu'elle se faisait du souci pour son bien-être. C'était simplement naturel, c'était un camarade de classe et elle était inquiète pour lui même si c'était Potter. Après tout, elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il soit blessé.

Potter était couché sur le dos, dans la poussière, son balai cassé en deux et pendant d'une manière bizarre aux gradins. Devant elle, Remus parvint à se faufiler au travers de la foule des témoins. Lily fit de même, essayant d'arriver là où il était, sans avoir d'arrières pensées. Sirius était penché au dessus de James, son visage peint d'une panique sans nom. Remus se figea sur place, regardant fixement James, ses yeux exorbités, paniquant. Lily soupira, roula des yeux et le poussa pour passer devant lui, se mettant à genoux à côté de Potter et fit un examen rapide de son état de manière indifférente et totalement froide.

Une rapide évaluation des dégâts montra qu'il avait un important traumatisme crânien, du sang s'écoulait de sa blessure et sa jambe était cassée, mais personne ne bougea le petit doigt pour venir l'aider. L'écoulement de sang au niveau de son cou devenait conséquente et elle regarde son état en s'alarmant- Elle concéda que ca devait faire mal, et que le visage alarmés de ces amis étaient normal - mais le plus important pour l'instant, c'était que ses blessures continuaient à saigner profondément. Elle se releva, sa baguette magique en main.

« Episkey! » dit-elle calmement, contrôlant parfaitement sa voix, ne voulant en aucun cas que les gens sachent qu'elle était inquiète. Le saignement s'estompa et s'arrêta.

« Wingardium Leviosa! » Annonça-elle d'une voix claire, relevant le corps de James, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un coussin rempli de plume. Elle fit glisser un bras autour de sa taille musclée et se tourna vers Sirius qui la regardait fixement, les yeux dans le vague, empli de craintes « Black ! » Cria-elle. « Ne reste pas planter là comme un idiot. Je peux le lever par lévitation mais il est toujours lourd »

Elle le toisa du regard, un mépris total dansant dans ses yeux. Sortant de sa pseudo transe, Sirius la rejoignit et l'aide à le porter en lançant lui aussi le sort sur James

« Smith ! » Lança-elle dans la foute. « Pour l'amour de Merlin, dépêche toi, va dire à Madame Pomfresh qu'on arrive » Smith partit comme une flèche, comme s'il avait un Mangemort aux trousses, tandis qu'eux marchaient lentement, faisant léviter James dans le château, l'emmenant à l'infirmerie.

« Il va bien ? » Demanda Sirius visiblement inquiet.

Lily roula des yeux. « Bien sûr. Il sera bientôt de retour avec ses blagues affligeantes, ne passant son temps qu'à me poursuivre encore et encore et encore ... Tu peux avancer maintenant, non pas que son état soit critique mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui ! »

Sirius l'observait, une expression perplexe sur son si beau visage. « Je n'arrive pas à te cerner Evans, je n'y arrive vraiment pas »

« Heureusement pour moi, Black, tu n'as pas idée … » murmura-elle.

Oo°oO

**Ahhhh ???? Alors ça vous laisse perplexes comme ce pauvre Sirius ??? Vous voulez me tuez n'est-ce pas ??? Non pas tout de suite vous avez encore besoin de moi pour la suite qui d'ailleurs je vous l'assure vaut le coup d'oeil ( et oui je l'ai lu jusqu'à la fin en anglais et elle est ... pleine de rebondissements diront nous ^^) En espèrant que vous avez aimé ... **

**Revieuweuses, revieuweurs à vos claviers .... !!!!! ^^**

**Gros bisous **


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut les gens, me revoilà !!! ^^ Je remercie tout d'abord les personnes qui m'ont laissé des revieuw c'est très gentil ça m'encourage à traduire beaucoup plus vite, quant aux autres je ne les blâme pas non plus !!! la plupart du temps on vient lire une histoire c'est pour se détendre non pas pour laissé des petits commentaires mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'en voir certains me dire leur petits avis sur les chapitres, en m'encourageant à continuer. alors alors, dans ce chapitre de nouvelles aventures, de l'humour et un James un peu désacsé ! ^^ enfin ... lisez et vous verrez bien... je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus alors ... BONNE LECTURE **

Oo°oO

_Ils ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elle sont source de tromperies..._

Sirius prouva à Lily que derrière ses grands airs, il avait de la compassion. Il semblait incapable de suivre même les instructions les plus simples, l'arrêtant tous les deux ou trois secondes pour lui demander si elle était sure que James allait bien. Quand elle eut en vue l'infirmerie, ce fut comme un soulagement.

Madame Pomfresh attendait, inquiète devant les grandes portes de l'infirmerie- apparemment quelqu'un avait été capable de suivre ses instructions - et elle prit le patient avec elle, elle avait la situation bien en main désormais.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que vous m'apportez M. Potter il a un traumatisme crânien, Mlle Evans ? » Demanda Madame Pomfresh, légèrement anxieuse, les dirigeant vers le fond de la salle pour placer James sur un lit. Lily observa l'infirmière et décida de se rendre utile, mettant de côté son aversion et sa rancœur contre James, elle installa une couverture, pour qu'il n'est pas trop froid.

« C'est une blessure de Quidditch cette fois, Madame Pomfrey » Répondit Lily, en étant debout à côté du lit, permettant à l'infirmière de l'examiner. « Vous connaissez bien les garçons et leur Quidditch » Elle regarda l'infirmière et lui fit un sourire complice.

Apparemment ce qu'elle dit sembla détendre l'atmosphère, Madame Pomfresh se détendit et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. « Ils _essayeront_ de se tuer en jouant les pseudos professionnels, et peu importe ce que je dis, ils ne m'écouteront probablement pas ! »

Madame Pomfresh poussa Sirius d'une manière un peu abrupte et passa de l'autre côté du lit. Elle regarda attentivement la tête de James et releva la tête vers Lily.

« Quelqu'un a arrêté le saignement. »

« C'est Evans qui l'a fait » Dit Sirius, se mettant tout de même un peu à l'écart, pour ne pas gêner Madame Pomfresh et qu'elle ne le pousse encore une fois « Etais-ce mal ? »

« Non » Dit brusquement l'infirmière, contournant James, en lui relavant la tête pour regarder la blessure de plus près « M. Potter aurait probablement eut des séquelles si elle ne l'avait pas fait »

« Oh ! » Sirius était sonné, presque déçu même, comme s'il avait espéré qu'elle est faite une erreur pour montrer à James le manque de considération qu'elle avait à son égard.

« Excellent travail, Mlle Evans » Enonça Madame Pomfresh vivement, en agitant sa baguette magique sur la fracture de la jambe, plutôt spectaculaire d'ailleurs. L'os, le tendon et la peau manquante commencèrent à réapparaître et à se remettre en place, en l'espace de quelques secondes, tout était normal. En reportant son attention sur son crâne, elle émit un petit sifflement désapprobateur et secoua la tête « C'est vraiment un inconscient, ce n'est vraiment pas jolie à voir » Murmura –elle pour elle-même.

Plusieurs formules et une lotion appliquée sur le crâne plus tard elle arrêta de l'examiner et le laissa se reposer, étendu sur le lit, sa tête bandée par endroit. Madame Pomfresh tira le rideau du lit et se tourna vers Lily et Sirius.

« Quelqu'un doit rester avec lui. » Ordonna-elle fermement, regardant tour à tour Lily et Sirius, comme si elle réfléchissait sur lequel méritait le plus de rester. « Il va probablement délirer pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne doit en aucun cas rester seul pendant ce laps de temps »

Lily rencontra alors le visage ferme de Madame Pomfresh, en ayant confiance en son excuse, cette fois au moins, elle avait une raison implacable, et elle ne s'en privât pas « Black est son meilleur ami » Argumenta-elle « Puisqu'il est ici, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison que je reste moi aussi »

« Bien sûr que je vais rester avec lui… » Sirius feignit d'être contraint de rester avec lui, mais Lily ne loupa pas le magnifique sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage, ainsi que la mystérieuse lueur dans ses yeux sombre « Mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir tout de suite, j'ai quelques … engagements que je ne peux annuler, j'ai ma class à préserver » Son ton et son allure suffisante fit même décrocher un sourire à Madame Pomfresh qui laissa tomber son masque de sévérité.

Elle attrapa son poignet et le tira derrière elle vers le lit de James. « Bien, vous le surveillerais tous les deux donc, moi j'ai du travail. Je suis sûre, étant donnée la situation actuelle, que Miss Evans se fera un plaisir de reste avec lui le temps que vous soyez revenu, essayaient juste de faire en sorte qu'il ne reste pas tout seul » Sur cette dernière indication et se retourna et partie vers son bureau dans un bruissement de cape.

« Désolé Evans » Dit Sirius, qui d'ailleurs n'était en aucun cas désolé. « Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer de class sur ce coup, j'ai des engagements. Ma superbe réputation pourrait en souffrir »

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte. Elle se reconnecta à la réalité et regarda la forme de Sirius s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« Tu n'as pas de class, Black ! »

« Oh… mais bien sur que si j'en ai... » Répliqua-il

« Et depuis quand ? Aujourd'hui ! »

Il courut jusqu'à la porte, laissant tomber la class et la prestance. Lily sortit sa baguette magique, lui jetant des sorts si vite qu'elle ne réalisait surement pas quels sorts elle lançait. Il les bloqua tous d'une manière experte, la forçant à contre cœur de lui reconnaître son habilité dans les combats. Comment pouvait-il anticiper les sorts, les bloquer et courir en même temps ?

Il arriva à la porte.

« Black ! » l'appela-elle d'une voix dangereuse

Il se retourna et la regarda « Désolé Evans » Dit-il de nouveau. « Mais c'est mon meilleur ami est je lui dois bien ça » Elle lui jeta un autre sort, qu'il esquiva, il voulut tellement l'esquiver qu'il en tombât presque

« Quand je t'aurais attrapé Sirius Black… » Hurla –elle après tandis qu'il s'enfuyait en riant « Je ruinerais ton week-end, je serais une malédiction pour toi » il s'arrêta de rire et de courir et se retourna vers elle.

« C'est un risque que je prend » et il repartit en courant, la laissant seule avec Potter qui lui, était toujours inconscient.

Lily s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit de James, en espérant fortement qu'au moins il y avait un livre quelque part. L'infirmerie était un endroit où l'on trouvait toute sorte de chose, spartiate et avec les rideaux du lit tirés, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, peut-être le regarder jusqu'à qu'il se réveille ? Mauvaise idée. Peut-être, pensa-elle avec espoir, que Remus ou Pettigrew viendront à l'infirmerie et la remplaceront. Quand cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit elle ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir mais elle doutait bien sur de son exactitude. Potter était peut-être leur meilleur ami, mais c'était samedi. Black était déjà surement allé leur dire qu'il était hors de danger, ils penseraient donc que puisque la bonne amie Lily s'occupait de lui, ils pourraient profiter de leur samedi au lieu de venir à l'infirmerie à veiller un malade.

Lily soupira, se leva et examina la pièce autour d'elle. Trois rideaux gris. Un mur blanc. Des lits avec des couvertures grises en laine. Une forme masculine, posé sur un lit, immobile et elle, toute seule, dans cette immense pièce.

Il remua légèrement et Lily reporta son attention sur le lit. Ses cheveux bruns, comme d'habitude, étaient en désordre, que les bandages rendaient encore plus désordonnés. Mais quand il ne se passait pas ses mains dans ses cheveux comme un petit arrogant, c'en était presque charmant. Elle l'examina de plus près, surtout son visage, et remarqua qu'il avait de long cils épais. Elle se demandait, bien que cela n'est aucun sens, pourquoi les cils étaient aussi épais chez les hommes ?

Ses yeux continuèrent à errer sur son corps et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de culpabilité, il n'était pas conscient et elle n'avait pas son consentement. Elle laissa ses yeux descendre sur sa poitrine et c'est là qu'elle comprit, que Madame Pomfresh avait- sans que bien sur Lily ne le remarque- enlevé sa chemise et ne lui en avait pas remis une sur le dos. Elle le découvrit donc – sa poitrine mise à nue- partiellement découvert, elle était clairement visible. Elle senti que ses joues devenaient rouges et elle détourna rapidement les yeux, comme prise en faute.

James remua une fois de plus, luttant cette fois plus violemment pour s'asseoir. Lily fut sur ses pieds en moins d'une seconde, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose pour la distraire. Au moment où elle fut à sa hauteur, James avait réussit à s'asseoir à moitié, la couverture ne retenant que par sa taille. Elle plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le retenir, elle prit conscience qu'elle appuyait sur son torse entièrement découvert.

Elle retira précipitamment ses mains, et elle ressentit d'étrange sensation dans son estomac. « Détend toi Potter » Réussit-elle à prononcer non sans effort. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand au son de sa voix et il lui saisit la main.

« J'ai était un mauvais garçon hier, Evans, un très mauvais garçon. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas puni ? » Murmura-il d'une voix rauque, la regardant fixement avec ses yeux assombri par la fatigue. Lily rougi furieusement, se demandant quel genre de maladie délirante il pouvait bien avoir, pour lui parler comme ça tout à coup.

« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu n'es pas... bien, Potter. Tu devrais te recoucher » Elle lutta quelques instants pour récupérer sa main de sa poigne, mais il la tenait serrée dans sa main.

« Je me sens très bien » Ses yeux soudainement réveillés comme d'un sommeil lointain, James baissa le regard sur leurs mains serrées, et il ne put s'empêcher un sourire de flotter sur ses lèvres. « Hier. Avec Snivellus. Tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi ? » Elle le regarda avec des yeux vides, se demandant pourquoi il était si dur de penser pendant que sa main caresser la sienne. Alors il lui tapota doucement la main.

« Oh. Ca » Elle se racla la gorge, essayant d'ignorer la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa main. « Cela arrive de plus en plus souvent ces dernier temps mais … je dois dire qu'il le méritait »

« Pourquoi Evans, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu penserais ça un jour. Qu'est-ce que ce bon vieux Snivillus t'as fais pour que tu lui voue une telle haine ? Je pensais que j'étais le seul qui était capable de te provoquer autant. Prend garde, mon amour, je pourrais devenir jaloux »

Lily sentit un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres et elle fit tout pour le réprimer « Oui, eh bien, il s'avère que tu ne l'es pas. Une fille en étant simplement 'Sang de Bourbe' peu en peu de temps penser qu'elle est altruiste. »

Les yeux de Potter se rétrécirent dangereusement « Il t'a appelé comme ça ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Le sal rat m'a bousculé en cours de potion et a laissé tomber une fiole pour lutter contre les blessures de dragon. Il m'a appelé 'Sale sang de Bourbe', donc tu peux voir comment ton comportement typiquement cruel m'a causé peu de souci dans ce cas. »

« Aie confiance en moi, Evans, si j'avais su, cela se serait mal passé pour lui, vraiment mal passé »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Potter. Je l'ai déjà dit auparavant et je te le dis de nouveau, tu es aussi mauvais que lui »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. « Maintenant il y a deux Evans, celle que je reconnais en ce moment même et mon amour. Tu étais bien trop gentille. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Quoique… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil « Un gars pourrait s'y habituer. »

Il lui chauffa la main et elle se rendit compte que durant tout cet échange, il ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Elle le regarda et tira violemment sa main de sa poigne de fer. Il l'a laissa s'échapper, lui souriant nullement intimidé. Elle essuya sa main contre sa jupe, se rendant compte que même si elle en avait envie, ce n'était pas raisonnable, il ne pouvait pas lui prendre la main comme ça. Il ne fit rien pour la retenir, James s'assit et fit balancer ses jambes sur le bord du lit. Lily inclina sa tête sur le côté, et elle pensa que maintenant qu'il était réveillé, elle pouvait le laisser tout seul, mais l'image d'une Madame Pomfresh inquiète et outragée rien qu'à cette idée lui revînt à l'esprit, et elle l'abandonna bien vite cette hypothèse.

« Que fais-tu ? Tu restes couché, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici, tu comptais partir peut-être ?! » S'exclama-elle, courant pour le retenir. Il l'a regarda, confus.

« Je comptais partir, bien sur. C'est samedi. Je ne vais certainement pas passer mon samedi enfermé ici »

Elle soupira. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Samedi ou pas tu as une fracture du crâne par Merlin. Tu dois rester couché dans ce lit. Ce sont les ordres de Madame Pomfresh ».

Il sourit. « Je ne penses pas Evans. À moins que ... tu ne fasses certains projets comme par exemple me rejoindre dans ce lit ? Dans ce cas, je serais plus qu'heureux d'accéder à ta demande »

Lily roula des yeux. « Étant donné ton traumatisme, je passerais pour cette fois. Mais je dis bien Cette fois. Mais blessure ou pas, tu bouges ton popotin et tu vas te coucher dans ce lit Potter ou je te jette un sort »

« Va y je t'en pris, tu peux. » Il était en plus d'accord avec cette idée, décidément quelque chose ne tournais pas rond. « Mais tu seras obligée de rester collée à moi toute la journée, comme c'est dommage pour toi. Par contre si tu m'aides à m'échapper ... »

« Tu peux oublier cette idée Potter, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici, quoi qu'il arrive »

« Ecoute moi deux minutes, Evans, écoute moi » répondit-il, levant sa main. « Tu pourrais m'aider et me soutenir jusqu'au dortoir… »

« Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu ne dois pas rester seul » Répliqua-elle d'un ton ennuyé

« … Le Dortoir Gryffindor. » Modifia-il rapidement. « Je resterais avec Remus, Sirius et Peter. Je te le promet » Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« En fait, tu veux une excuse pour pouvoir te débarrasser de moi »

« Non ! Pas vraiment. Bon d'accord, peut-être. Mais si tu m'aides, je ne ferais aucune bêtise et je ne jouerais pas le justicier. Tu as ma parole, je te le promet sur mon honneur »

Lily soupira de nouveau, pesant le pour et le contre et les différentes options qui s'offraient à elle et elle en déduit qu'elle ne désobéissait pas dans un sens. Au moins s'il était dans le Dortoir des Gryffindors, il ne serait pas seul et donc les exigences de Madame Pomfresh seraient respectées- car il ne serait pas seul et sans surveillance- il serait satisfait et moi aussi. Y'a-t-il vraiment une différence entre se reposer dans l'infirmerie, désertée de personnes et son dortoir ?

« D'accord »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Mais si Madame Pomfresh vient me voir... »

« Je blâmerai Sirius. » La rassura-il rapidement, la faisant sourire pour la deuxième fois. « Affaire conclue »

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et en sorti une chemise. Elle la lui jeta Il l'attrapa au vol et la regarda, incrédule.

« Qu'est ce que … Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! »

« Une chemise, Potter. Je crois que tu es familier avec le mécanisme non, tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ? »

« C'est affreux ! » S'exclama-il, choqué. « Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas me demander de porter cette … chose ?"

« Oh si que je le peux et je le fais. Ou peut-être tu préfères que nous revenions à mon plan initial qui est de te lancer un sort pour te mettre dans ce fichue lit ? »

Il soupira, l'a regarda et sourit. « Que se passe t-il Evans ? As-tu peur d'aimer ce que tu vas voir ? » Il essaya de paraître charmeur, dirigeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tressaillit. « Aie ! »

« Allez met là au lieu de dire des bêtises » dit Lily, en détournant ses yeux et espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas la couleur légèrement rougeâtre qu'avait prit son visage. Il ne répondit pas, glissant la chemise pas dessus sa tête. Ils partirent donc et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs du château, il n'essayait même pas d'engager la conversation, gardant le silence. Il ne lui posait aucune question. C'était une décision sage de sa part. Le fait était que Lily n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Ils atteignirent le dortoir sans incident et Lily fut inquiète de trouver la salle commune vide. Elle soupira d'agacement. Elle supposa donc que personne ne voudrais passer une journée de samedi avec un temps magnifique - un jour libre, sans cours en plus - à l'intérieur.

« Attend moi ici » Ordonna-elle à Potter.

Elle marcha dans la direction du dortoir des garçons, et elle donna tout simplement le contre sort pour avoir l'accès au dortoir. Elle avait entendue par hasard l'incantation en lisant attentivement certains des livres de sorts et enchantements extrêmement vieux dans la section « Interdite » de la bibliothèque, elle ne pensait jamais en avoir besoin. James la rejoignit et se permit de placer ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle l'emmena en haut des escaliers.

Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi diable ils avaient ensorcelé l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons comme celui des filles. Ce n'était pas comme si une fille oserait venir s'aventurer dans ce dortoir. Elle plissa son nez, dégoutée. C'était sale. Elle imaginait le jour ou ils enlèveraient l'enchantement, elle y pensa furtivement. Ce n'étais ni plus ni moins qu'une perte de magie.

« Les elfes de maison n'entrent jamais ici ? » Demanda-elle à haute voix, poussant une pile de rouleaux, des vêtements sales et d'autres choses et des objets non identifiables à même le plancher

« Chaque jour. » Répondit James, en se plaçant comme il faut sur le lit après que Lily l'est conduite vers celui-ci. En le couvrant avec la couverture, elle se percha provisoirement sur le bord du lit, elle se résonna en se disant que Potter était trop fatigué pour tenter quoi que ce soit, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et s'attendit à trouver quelque chose de vraiment effrayant. Potter était couché tranquillement et Lily se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. _Bien, Madame Pomfresh a vraiment dit qu'il délirait. Je suppose que je devrais me considérer chanceuse qu'il soit resté conscient assez longtemps pour atteindre le lit..._

Oo°oO

« - Alors Miller s'est jeté sur le sommet de Rianka et elle lui a jeté un sort et… Evans ? Que fais-tu ici ? » Lily s'assit, momentanément désorienté, avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'elle avait du s'endormir en surveillant James. Black, Pettigrew et Remus étaient debout devant elle, dans l'embrasure à leur dortoir, l'observant. Elle lissa ses cheveux et elle jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui dormait toujours, avant de leur donner l'explication.

« Potter a refusé de rester à l'infirmerie. La seule façon de le convaincre de se reposer, c'était de l'emmener ici. » Elle regarda Sirius et lui lança un regard noir, et elle eut l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir une blague totalement bête. Contre toute attente, il lui sourit de manière satisfaite.

« Ok. Je te crois. Mais plus important encore comment es-tu entrée ici ? C'est le dortoir des garçons ici. Aucune fille n'y est permise. Je sais, j'ai vu ce qui arrive quand elles essayent »

Elle roula des yeux. « Alors je vais vous expliquer. Le contre-sort marche sur le dortoir des filles aussi et je dors toujours là-bas enfin parfois. Je préférerais être capable de continuer à le faire encore sans craindre d'être molesté »

« Lily... » Dit Remus d'une voix pleine de reproches. « Nous ne sommes jamais … »

« Cornedrue » Dit Sirius en souriant

« Il pourrait » Admis Remus dans un soupir « Il le pourrait mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il le ferait… »

« Oh, non. Il le ferait. Les filles sont folles quand il vient voir Evans. »

Lily se mit debout. « Bien alors. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser 'messieurs' surveiller votre cher ami Potter. Rester avec lui et assurez-vous qu'il ne fasse pas l'idiot. Ou au moins que d'habitude. »

« Es-tu _certaine_ que tu ne veux pas lui dire toi-même Evans ? » Lui demanda Sirius quand elle descendit les escaliers.

« Tout à fait. » Répondit-elle. « Et ne pensez pas que j'ai oublié ma promesse, la semaine prochaine je vais vous en faire baver. Considérer que vous avez un sursis provisoire »

Oo°oO

James bailla, s'étira et tressaillit quand une douleur vive s'abattit sur son cou.

« Par merlin ! » Murmura t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

« Bien le bonjour, il fait beau dehors, allez ! On se lève » S'exclama une voix

« Evans ? » Il entendit un rire

« Oui ??? Vous désirez monsieur ? »

« Patmol ? » Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour mieux voir. « Elle n'était pas là hier soir, je veux dire Evans ? »

« Oui mon ami enfin à peine. Elle était ici quoique… Tu es le bienvenu à propos. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant largement cette fois-ci

« Je me sens super mal. J'ai mal à la tête, c'est comme si j'avais été écrasé par un troupeau d'hypogriffes, mais la belle femme a du se transformer en crapaud ? »

« Hé! » S'exclama Patmol indigné. « Je te ferai savoir que l'on me considère comme le don Juan de Poudlard, surtout les filles et les petits cercles d'étudiants »

« Seulement si tu leur a jeté un sort de confusion ». Dit Remus, sarcastiquement, en rentrant dans son jeu.

« Alors... » Dit négligemment Sirius pour changer de sujet. « Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour atterrir dans les stands alors que tu maîtrises parfaitement ton balai ? »

Un souvenir fut soudain projeté devant ses yeux - de lui et elle - et il se leva d'un bond. Avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il faisait, James avait épinglé Remus au mur du dortoir par la gorge comme dans les matchs de boxes moldus. En le tenant fermement par une main, il le menaça de sa baguette.

« Cornedrue » Dit Worthmail, ayant peur de sa réaction.

« James, mon ami » Dit Sirius, désormais incertain. « Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Remus ne luttait plus et il commençait à devenir bleu, regardant fixement James dans les yeux.

« Arrête ça » Cria Peter.

« James ... Calme toi, Cornedrue, Mon ami » Sirius semblait désespéré. « Ne fais pas ça, tu ne vas lui jeter un sort, c'est ton ami James » James le lâcha et Remus tomba sur le sol, toussant et essayant de reprendre sa respiration. James se détourna de lui, en partant vers son lit, un projectile vola en direction du mur, manquant de peu Remus, avant qu'il ne se brise sur le mur et tombe sur le plancher. Wormtail s'enfui, criant, et suppliant pour qu'on vienne les aider. Des articles et des objets volaient au travers de la pièce, le tout combiné à une force considérable.

« Toi » Siffla-il en le montrant du doigt. « Tu l'as embrassé » Remus regarda fixement James pendant plusieurs minutes, sans cligner des yeux, heureusement qu'il avait ses jambes pour le soutenir.

« Je te ferais savoir premièrement… » Dit-il froidement. « …Qu'elle m'a embrassé. »

James fit un bond et était prêt à lui sauter dessus, quitte à l'envoyer à l'infirmerie pour une commotion cérébrale. Padmol s'interposa entre eux, l'empêchant de frapper Remus.

« Quoi ? » Grogna Sirius, luttant pour retenir James. « Que s'est-il passé Lunard ? »

« Cornedrue » Dit Remus il rencontra le regard meurtrier de James mais ne tressaillit pas. « Lily. Ne. M'aime. Pas » James arrête de lutter et s'écroula sur le plancher, en se prenant le visage dans ses mains.

« Je … je ne sais pas ce que tu as été imaginé mais… » Dit-il finalement. « Elle m'a seulement embrassé sur la joue. Comme un ami » Remus se laissa glisser à côté de lui contre le mur.

« WOW. Tu es vraiment flippant quand il se passe quelque chose à propos d'Evans, Cornedrue » Compléta Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de Remus glissant contre le mur

« C'est désespéré ! » Gémit James, il se sentait même prêt à sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie.

« Peut-être que tu devrais renoncer » Patmol lui tapota le dos. « La plupart des types l'auraient fait à ce jour, mon ami »

« C'est juste une obsession pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y est pas d'autres filles ... des filles plus disposées... » Il continua, essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

« Promet-moi-le Cornedrue » Dit Remus en se frottant le cou. « Que tu ne renonceras pas, et que tu essayeras de lui demander encore une seule fois, qui sais, peut-être est-ce la bonne ? »

« C'est vrai » Reconnu James, sachant qu'il était fortement peu probable qu'elle accepte, il n'avait plus d'espoir. « Encore une fois. »

« Parfait » Se moqua Patmol. « Le jour où Cornedrue perdra espoir de conquérir sa dulcinée, j'embrasse Snivillus »

« Mhhhhh... « James sourit, feignant d'y réfléchir « Cela pourrait presque valoir le coup »

Oo°oO

**Et voilà encore un de finit !!! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ??? James a eut une réaction trop excessive ??? Remus ment ??? Lily se rendra-elle compte que James l'aime vraiment ??? Les réponses arrivent très prochainement dans les chapitres qui vont suivre... Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous **

**je vous adore**

**Manelor ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, pour vous faire plaisir !!! ^^ Dans ce chapitre des évènements vont se produire, enfin ce que vous attendiez tous se produit !!!**

**enfin je vous en dit pas plus, lisez ... Bonne lecture ...**

**Manelor**

Oo°oO

Lily Evans ne faisait pas partie de ces filles qui se donnent en spectacle et qui mette en avant leur beauté. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté à couper le souffle, elle n'était pas une des créatures de rêve ou surnaturelle que les garçons idéalisent, et encore moins une déesse. Mais elle était sa déesse et il était tombé amoureux et avait commencé à changer depuis le jour où elle lui avait mis une gifle pendant leur 5ème année. Elle l'avait ensorcelé et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la magie – ni même l'utilisation de potions où de sorts d'enchantement – elle avait réussit à capturer son cœur, c'était comme si il lui appartenait depuis toujours.

Donc il la poursuivait, et la poursuivait encore et toujours avec une détermination visant l'obsession qui devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus obsessionnelle avec chaque refus qu'elle prononçait. Peut-être est-ce son humour sarcastique ou bien son esprit très caustique- elle n'avait jamais peur de montrer en public ses éclats de colères, de faiblesse parfois. Peut-être est-ce sa voie terriblement tentatrice et les recoins de sa petite bouche qui se relevaient dans un petit sourire satisfait quand elle le réprimandait. Ou bien la façon impertinente qu'elle avait de rejeter ses cheveux couleur de feu derrière son épaule quand elle était vraiment ennuyée. Ou peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, est-ce ses yeux. Ces yeux, ces maudit yeux qui tantôt exprimait de l'amusement, pétillant de vie et de passion, tantôt flambaient de colère, cette colère qu'elle n'avait que pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de mots. Ses yeux si expressifs parlaient pour elle, disant tous ce que nous avions à connaître sur elle.

Peut-être est-ce toutes ces choses - ou même peut-être ne l'était-ce pas - qui tenait comme prisonnier son cœur. Mais valait mieux rester avec la tête froide. C'était Lily. Sa Lily. La Gardienne de ses espoirs et ses rêves. La seule fille qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer.

« Une dernière fois » Chuchota-il comme pour se redonner lui-même du courage

Il devait le faire. Pour sa santé mentale, pour son âme, et surtout pour son cœur, il devait tenter une dernière fois. Pourrait-il lui dire, lui dire vraiment ce qu'il pensé d'elle, celle qui avait réussit à capturer son cœur et qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie ?

« Je lui demanderai cette fois. Je lui demanderais vraiment mais c'est la dernière fois » Il essaya de peigner ses cheveux, est étudia le résultat, bon ils étaient malheureusement toujours aussi ébouriffés.

« Si elle dit non… »

Mais il ne pouvait envisager cette possibilité ; il y arriverait cette fois, oui il y arriverait. Il devait y arriver, c'était une chose vitale pour lui...

« Il y a quelque chose entre nous. Elle doit le sentir. Elle doit le sentir » Il ajusta ses vêtements et se reprit brièvement avant de descendre dans leur Salle commune pour la trouver...

Partie.

Il laissa échapper un léger soupir. Pourquoi ce qu'il ressentait était du soulagement ... ? Le moment, ce moment clé qui déterminerait sa vie future, était remit à plus tard.

Légèrement confiant et heureux il se promena et il flâna vers le Dortoir Gryffondor confiant - pour l'instant du moins - que la confrontation qui devait inévitablement arrivée était repoussé un tant soit peu

« Salut mon pot' » Lui lança Patmol en passant le portrait de leur salle commune.

« Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin ! » Lui fit remarquer James, surpris. « Je pensais que je devrais te trainer en dehors des couvertures, comme tous les matins » Il lui fit un sourire.

« Si tu cherches Lunard et Wormtail, tu peux toujours attendre. Moi, d'autre part, je suis pressé de savoir si oui ou non dans un avenir proche, j'aurais à embrasser Snivillus, alors tu es prêt Cornedrue ? Je sens que tout ceci va être très intéressant »

James rigola et ébouriffa ses cheveux « Je le pense aussi »

« Alors, tu es prêts à faire sortir l'oiseau de sa cage ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit James avec assurance.

« Bien, parce qu'elle est ici »

Sirius lui indiqua de sa tête l'antre de la cheminée. Il ne l'avait pas vu- elle était assise dans une chaise non loin -, griffonnant rapidement sur son rouleau de parchemin qui s'allongeait à vu d'œil au fil des notes qu'elle prenait- il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il commença à marcher vers elle, ignorant les autres étudiants dans la pièce. Pour lui il y avait seulement elle. Toujours elle.

Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, dans l'attente de quelque chose, son cœur battait la chamade et ses pensées incertaines.

« Lily ? » L'appela-il dans un premier temps, sa voix reflétant un calme qu'il n'avait pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le toisant du regard, rejetant ses cheveux au-dessus de ses épaules dans un geste tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensuel.

« Oui, Potter ? »

Oo°oO

« Lily » Elle leva les yeux, rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule, irritée et se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir le cran de l'interrompre ainsi si près de la fin de son essai.

Potter. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle aurait vraiment du s'en douter. Le coin de ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire inconscient quand elle se rappela sa nouvelle stratégie pour gérer son problème numéro un : Potter. Comment réagira-il ?

« Oui, Potter ? » Elle garda un ton relativement neutre, voulant ni le décourager, ni l'encourager.

Il dirigea ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, en l'observant, la jugeant. Alors il s'arrêta, sa position typiquement arrogante s'effondrant légèrement, ses yeux noisette devenant légèrement plus sombre quand il commença à parler.

« S'il te plaît. » Son ton était hésitant, incertain et il était si différent du Potter habituel qu'elle laissa tomber son parchemin sur se genoux

« S'il te plaît, Lily. Sort avec moi. » Elle le regarda fixement. « Juste ... juste une fois. Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

James Potter la priait elle ? Potter. Prière. Elle.

« D'accord » Murmura-elle, en reprenant son rouleau tombé. La pièce était mortellement silencieuse, comme si toutes les oreilles - et les yeux – de chaque personne présente était concentré sur cette scène insolite qui se passait sous leurs yeux ébahis.

« Mais Que - attend. Quoi ? »

« Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, Potter »

« J'ai peur de n'avoir pas… » Dit-il en s'excusant, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son visage. « Parce que ce n'est pas possible, je dois avoir mal entendu »

« D'accord » Répéta-elle, plus fort cette fois. « Ok »

Ses yeux la regardaient intensément, son regard posé sur sa bouche. « Ok, tu peux le répéter ? Ou bon d'accord, tu seras… » Il semblait qu'il était incapable de finir sa phrase.

Elle soupira légèrement, en s'interdisant de ne pas sourire.

Elle n'y arriva pas et elle sourit.

« Je suis d'accord. Je sortirai avec toi. » Elle reporta son attention à son rouleau de parchemin. Il resta debout devant elle, abasourdi et il en fut un instant sans voix

Dans la salle commune, un bruit retentit, quelqu'un applaudissait. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, ce fut toute la salle commune qui applaudit, lançant à tout va des 'bravo' des 'félicitations' et des 'Enfin !'.

« Par Merlin, tu as réussis mon pote ! » Cria Sirius à James, lui tapotant le dos du plat de sa paume de main.

Lily releva les yeux de nouveau vers lui. Il la regardait toujours aussi fixement.

« Pourquoi Lily ? » Sa voix était douce et remplie d'une émotion qu'elle ne pouvait identifier. « Pourquoi ... maintenant ? Après tout ce temps... »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Tu veux vraiment t'engager sur cette voix, Potter ? »

Sirius saisit James par le bras. « Non. Il ne veut pas » et il commença à trainer James derrière lui.

« On se retrouve à 19 heures, samedi »

« Ici. » Répondit-elle, en approuvant d'un signe de tête. « Dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor. »

« Brillant ». Fut la réponse de Sirius, James étant dans l'incapacité de répondre quoi que ce soit. « Il sera là. »

James la regardait toujours fixement tandis que Sirius le trainait toujours derrière lui pour l'emmener dans le dortoir des garçons.

Elle sourit et retourna à son rouleau, ignorant les bavardages incessants et différentes conversations, dont elle était le centre d'attention

Oo°oO

Sirius lâcha le bras de James et James monta - grossièrement - sur le lit de Remus.

« Elle a dit oui ! Elle a dit oui ! » Chanta-il à tue-tête.

Remus verrouilla la porte et poussa un peu Patmol qui s'enroula dans sa longue cape et tomba sur le plancher

« Qui a dit quoi ? » Demanda-il en rigolant

« Evans. Elle a dit oui. À James. » Dit Patmol, toujours au sol, essayant de se relever parmi ses vêtements éparpiller sur le sol dont il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer

Lunard regarda James.

« Donc elle l'a enfin fait »

Il ne semblait pas surpris. (On se demande pourquoi ! ^^)

« Ouais... » James ne savait pas quoi penser. Il aurait du être content pour lui, sans son problème de fourrure mensuel. Mais il ne le fit pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir venant de lui, c'était de la panique. Cette panique se justifiait d'après Remus. Il pensait qu'il ne serait pas assez bon pour l'avoir.

« Tu te sens bien, Rem' » Remus releva les yeux et étudia son visage attentivement. « Je supposait que tu aurais déjà sauté sur ce lit avec moi pour consentir à mon bonheur »

« Je vais très bien » Répondit-il. « Je pense que c'est … la surprise surtout »

Sirius s'exclama lui jetant ses vêtements sales sur lui. « Il semblerait que je n'aurais pas à bécoter Snivillus dans un avenir proche ! Per merlin, je le connais trop bien ! »

Remus se frotta ses temples. « Je crois que je peux parler pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, y compris Wormtail, même s'il dort quand je dis que l'expression 'Snivellus se bécotant avec quelqu'un' ne devrait jamais, et je dis bien jamais être utilisée dans la conversation, particulièrement des conversations arrivant avant le petit déjeuner. »

« Il a parfaitement raison » Ajouta rapidement James

« Alors. Qu'as-tu à l'esprit, Cornedrue ? » Demanda Remus.

« À l'heure actuelle ? Une image plutôt inquiétante de mon meilleur ami embrassant la créature la plus hideuse du marché de Poudlard, je nomme bien sur Snivillus. » James et Sirius à rigoler face à la mine de pur dégoût se voyant sur le visage de Remus.

« J'avais osé penser que ce sujet … particulier devait être mis de côté avant le petit déjeuner, »

« Non. » Bafouilla Sirius

« Nous avions décidé que l'expression « Snivellus se bécotant avec quelqu'un…' ne devrait entrer dans la conversation, mais en aucun cas…. »

« Aucune référence à aucun sujet qui se rapproche de près ou de loin de l'expression ' Snivellus se bécote avec … alors. » Modifia Lunard

Sirius se renfrogna légèrement « Si on peut plus rigoler maintenant »

Remus ignora sa remarque. « Je voulais te demander, avant que Sirius ne nous coupe si élégamment la parole, qu'as-tu à l'esprit au sujet du déroulement de ton rendez-vous avec Lily, samedi ? »

James le regarda fixement sincèrement dérouté. « Lunard. J'ai eu deux ans pour m'imaginer la scène de notre premier vrai rendez-vous. Ce sera parfait. »

« Tout de même ... et nous nous devons faire quoi ? » Lunard jetta un coup d'œil à Padmol, qui faisait des mouvements avec sa bouche, comme s'il allait embrasser Remus . « Ou plutôt moi ? »

« Plus tard. Là tout de suite, laissez moi rêver, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir à quelques petits détails » Sirius lui sourit

« Ne t'attend pas à ce que nous trainions avec ses amies. »

« Hein ? »

« Lily, le petit oiseau, on veut bien, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que nous trainions et que nous nous associons avec ses loyaux amies. »

Remus soupira. « Padmol. Il n'y a rien de mal à trainer avec les amies à Lily. Je sais, j'ai déjà étudié avec eux. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? » s'esclaffa Sirius. « La blonde est à peu près potable, si elle ne sortait pas avec cet idiot de Lovegood »

« Lovegood ? » Remus semblait hésiter à lui demander.

« Ouais. Tu sais ce gars là. Un poufsouffle. Il parle sans arrêt de Conspirations au ministère et de machinations contre les sorciers. Il a quelques arguments quoique. Tu devrais voir le visage de McGo quand elle lit ses copies. Classique. » James rigola et il regarda surprit Remus, quand il rigole lui-aussi. Encouragé, Padmol continua.

« Et la brunette! Toujours le nez dans un bouquin ! Et en plus elle porte toujours ces V.C.N quand elle marche dans le hall et dans la grande salle, ça craint. C'est un cauchemar esthétique » Il saisi un livre et le jeta un peu plus loin

« V.C.N ? »Demanda James, luttant pour arrêter de rire, et pouvoir enfin respirer.

« Ouais. Verres de Contrôle dès la naissance. » Répondit Sirius, en imitant la brunette avec ses lourds verres de lunettes sur son nez.

« Verres de Contrôle dès la naissance ? » dit d'une voix étranglée James

« Où… » Réussit à articuler Remus entre deux rires « … As-tu trouvé un truc pareil ? »

Oo°oO

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle ! » S'exclama Isa.

Lily leva les yeux de son essai. « Aussitôt que tu as appris quoi ? » Répondit-elle négligemment, ayant parfaitement conscience de ce à quoi Isa faisait référence.

« J'ai jeté un sort aux premiers qui me l'on dit, quand ils m'ont annoncé que…. »

« Annoncé que quoi ? » Lily leva ses sourcils et essaya de contenir un rire.

« Mais ça… » La voix d'Isa monta dans les aigues. « … toi et ta rencontre avec Potter » Lily haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai, je lui ai parlé »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux d'Isa étaient aussi larges que des soucoupes; amplifié par ses verres de contact, elle la regarda avec son regard de hiboux.

« Et je lui ai dit oui. » elle haussa les épaules de nouveau. « C'est juste un rendez-vous. »

« Juste un rendez-vous ? Lily as-tu perdue l'esprit ? » Dit Isa en la prenant par les épaules et la secouant.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Leur demanda Delia, précipitamment.

Isa ignora sa demande. « Lily. Tu détestes Potter. »

« Donc c'est vrai alors. » Delia ne semblait pas vexée. Elle semblait en réalité plutôt suffisante même.

« Je ne déteste pas Potter. » Corrigea Lily

« Détestez, haïssez, tu l'as en horreur Lily, au diable les tonnes d'adjectifs que tu pourras me donner, Lily tu ne peux pas aimer Potter ! »

Delia sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je pense qu'elle l'est déjà. Cela fait quelques temps que je pense cela, et j'avais raison »

« Je me répète peut-être, quoique je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous deux pour savoir qui a raison, mais c'est juste un rendez-vous. »

« Que t'a t-il fait ? » Gémit Isa en se mettant la tête dans les mains. « C'est la potion de l'Amortentia n'est-ce pas ? Potter a du glisser quelque chose dans ton verre. »

Lily rigola. « Tout d'abord, penses-tu vraiment que je boirais quoi que ce soit, venant d'un Maraudeur qui plus est ? Deuxièmement, penses-tu vraiment que je boirais quelque chose qui était, un verre en l'occurrence, sans surveillance en la présence d'un Maraudeur ? Pour finir, penses-tu vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas qu'une boisson que j'étais sur le point de boire était combiné à de l'Amortentia ? »

« Tu marques un point » Admit Isa. « J'avais oublié que je parlais à ' La petite princesse du cours de Potion' »

« Donc tu vas vraiment aller à ce rendez-vous avec Potter ? » Demanda Delia

« Oui. Un rendez-vous »

« Tu me dois un gallon, Isa. » Sourit Delia. Isa sortit de sa poche une petite pièce et la tendit à Delia, en bougonnant contre Potter. Puis sur Lily, elle et son fichue entêtement.

Oo°oO

**Fini !!!!!! Alors enfin ça s'est concrétisé !!!! Houraaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!! sortons les chaêau et faisons la fête !!! quoique ce n'est pas encore dans la poche de nombreuses aventures houleuses et heureuses attendent nos deux héros, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le PIRE !!!! ^^ NIARK NIARK **


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous !!!!^^ je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous, vous attendiez ce moment avec impatience ... Le moment où Lily allait dire enfin oui à James !!!! Mais leurs aventures continues pour le meilleur ^^ et pour le pire pour eux mdr Vous verez qu'au fil des chapitres, humour gras et répliques humouristiques sont au rendez-vous !!! Ainsi qu'une évolution de leur relation ... Voilà allez ...**

**gros bisous et bonne lecture...**

Oo°oO

La pluie, encore et toujours cette maudite pluie. James était assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, il était nerveux et ne cessait de retourner le rendez-vous dans toutes les situations, passant de la pire à la meilleure, en attendant Padmol. Et il y avait encore et toujours cette pluie. Le temps sait-il au moins provoquer autre chose que cette maudite pluie ? Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient confiner à l'intérieur - sans Quidditch – ils s'ennuyaient et ne savaient pas comment occuper leur temps. Ses petites distractions – en provoquant Lily, essayant d'obtenir son attention, ou bien en lui demandant de sortir avec lui – n'étaient plus d'actualité puisqu'elle avait acceptée de sortir avec lui. Il sortait enfin avec Lily Evans. Samedi. Il pouvait seulement espérer que le temps pourri n'allait pas ruiner son plan parfaitement orchestré. Même un sort sur Snivillus n'était pas une option envisageable – ce sal rat semblait savoir l'effet qu'allait avoir le temps sur James et Sirius - et réussissait d'une façon ou d'une autre à les éviter. Même avec la carte du Maraudeur. James en était persuader, s'il n'avait pas de distraction ou du moins quelque chose pour se détendre avec ce temps, il n'allait jamais tenir jusqu'à samedi.

« Salut ! Comment ca va James ? » Sirius s'effondra littéralement dans une chaise voisine, avec la grâce du phacochère, en balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

« Salut » Soupira James

« Prêt pour samedi ? » Sirius leva les sourcils.

« Tu le fait exprès Sir', tu connais déjà la réponse » Répondit James en souriant

« Oui. Donc est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

« Je suis prêt depuis des années maintenant » Répondit dramatiquement James. « Mais si je ne fais pas au moins un peu de sport ou si je ne me détend pas maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais survivre jusque-là ! »

Sirius se balança sur sa chaise et se pencha en avant. « Alors je pense que j'ai la réponse à toutes tes prières juste ici » Il tapota un rouleau dans sa poche. James se pencha lui aussi impatient de connaître son contenu.

« Je te suis dans le jeu »

« Vraiment ? » Répondit Sirius avec scepticisme. « Parce que j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu étais trop occupés à t'inquiéter à propos d'Evans pour pouvoir penser à autre chose. »

James le regarda, ses yeux réduits à de simples fentes. « J'ai dit que je te suivais dans le jeu, je suis partant dans ce coup »

Sirius sourit. « Bien ! Parce que le seul problème c'est que, bien sur, cela fait des mois que je projette cet authentique projet de mon incroyable intelligence mais je ne peux le faire tout seul ». Il déroula le rouleau. « Specialis Revelio! » Les mots commencèrent à apparaître sur le parchemin vierge. Les yeux de James s'agrandirent quand il lut le contenu.

« Padmol » Dit-il, une inquiétude peinte sur son beau visage. « C'est tout simplement brillant, tordu à souhait et dangereux mais brillant ! Si nous arrivons à le faire... »

« Nous serons des légendes » Finit Sirius à sa place, en acquiesçant.

« Tu as pour projet d'entrainer Lunard et Wormtail là-dedans ? »

« Nan. Wormtail ne voudrait tout simplement pas se mouiller et Lunard... Lunard dirait que cela est interdit et que nous sommes en train d'enfreindre le règlement."

« Bien, c'est brillant! Quand le faisons-nous ? »

« Demain. À moins que… » Les yeux de Sirius se rétrécirent. « As-tu peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec Evans ? »

James haussa les épaules. « Si je ne le fais pas, et même si ce n'est jamais vraiment mon intention, je ferais quelque chose qui la vexera. C'est pourquoi je sais ce que je fais. »

Sirius sourit. « Ok alors, voici ce que nous allons faire tout d'abord… »

Oo°oO

Lily leva les yeux de ses devoirs de potions quand James marcha dans leur Salle commune, en sifflotant, et marchant d'un pas léger. Il se passait quelque chose, elle en était presque certaine.

Comment avait-elle autant appris à connaître Potter et comment elle pouvait en être certaine. Pour elle la réponse était simple, durant toutes ses années, elle n'avait cessée de l'observer et de l'examiner minutieusement. Comment n'était pas important. La seule chose qu'il fallait savoir, c'est qu'elle savait ce que signifiait cette expression sur son visage. La question était, que préparait-il ?

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, semblant être en plein dilemme intérieur, rester avec Lily ici ou bien monter dans son dortoir et aller voir Sirius pour peaufiner leur plan, devait-il continuer de marcher et l'ignorer ?

Elle décida de l'aider un peu. « Bonjour Potter » Dit-elle. Il sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui dise bonjour.

« Salut Lily » Il dirigea sa main dans ses cheveux. « Tu travailles tes devoirs ? » Elle sourit presque. Depuis quand Potter était-il si nerveux en sa présence ?

« Non pas vraiment. Non, je fais quelque chose pour me divertir plutôt. La pluie me rend folle. » Elle fit une pause, levant un sourcil. « Mais je suis sûre que tu ne sais pas grand-chose voir absolument rien des activités ... périscolaire, des projets... qui permettent de passer le temps ? »

Il l'a regarda fixement pendant plusieurs minutes et sourit, écarquillant les yeux et simulant une expression d'innocence extrême. « Moi ? Pourquoi Lily ? Je suis choqué, choqué que tu puisses insinuer de tels propos sur le Préfet en chef de cette école ! »

_Ou du moins, jusqu'à un certain point._

Elle lui jeta un livre à la figure, qu'il esquiva facilement.

« Maintenant, Lily, on jette des livres ! On ne traite plus de manière correcte un vieux livre et de valeur sure de notre bibliothèque sanctifiée désormais ? J'avais une plus haute estime de la Préfète en chef ! »

Elle se leva, marchant vers lui. « Pourquoi Potter » Ronronna-elle, baissant la voix, qui émit un son rauque de par la bassesse de son ton. « Oserais-tu me sous-estimer de nouveau ? » Elle se pencha négligemment pour récupérer son livre, tout à fait consciente que les yeux de Potter fixaient l'étendue de peau découvert à l'arrière de sa cuisse mise à nue quand sa jupe remonta légèrement. Elle pensa avoir entendu comme une respiration se couper, mais quand elle se retourna, il apparut plus arrogant que jamais.

« Crois moi, Lily, Je ne pourrais jamais te sous-estimer, il n'y a aucunes chances pour que cela arrive » Elle aurait pu soupirer tellement son agacement était à son comble. Il était sur de l'avoir, elle. Il était inutile d'essayer d'aller à la pêche aux informations, elle n'allait rien obtenir de toute manière avec lui. Elle pivota de nouveau, rejetant ses cheveux sur son épaule et retourna à sa chaise.

« Je vois »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était plein de regret ? Presque…

« Bien, je suppose que je devrais ... m'en aller. » Il garda tout de même sa class.

« Bien sûr. » Fut sa seule réponse. Brève, claire et expéditive.

Il s'arrêta net. « Oh, Lily, ne soit pas désolée. Je t'aurais dit si j'avais pu rester »

Un léger sourire vînt se loger sur ses lèvres. « J'en suis sûre… »

Oo°oO

James se laissa glisser dans une chaise à côté de Sirius, ignorant le remue-ménage ayant lieux au petit déjeuner qui se tramait autour eux.

« Donc tu penses que ça peut marcher » Chuchota-il.

Patmol sourit.

« Oh que oui. Ils l'ont acheté. Tout ce que nous devons faire maintenant c'est attendre… »

James laissa apparaître un sourire en coin et au même moment, un hibou arriva dans le Grand Hall, laissant tomber une enveloppe à côté du plat de Dumbledore. Le Directeur prit l'enveloppe, le prit dans ses mains et se préparant à enlever le cachet. Avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, un autre hibou arriva, laissant tomber une deuxième enveloppe. Puis une autre. Et une autre. Peu de temps après le Hall fut rempli de hiboux, dont la plupart laissaient tomber des enveloppes sur la table des professeurs et le reste donnaient les copies du Daily Prophet aux étudiants qui avaient un abonnement. Un hibou vola au-dessus de Sirius, laissant tomber une copie du Daily, que Sirius attrapa. En lançant un coup d'œil au Directeur, qui a été maintenant presque enseveli sous des enveloppes, il sourit.

Sirius siffla négligemment quand il déplia le journal en une poignée de main et commença immédiatement à rire.

Dans toute la grande salle, des étudiants lisaient le Daily Prophet, en rigolant quelque peu, certains haletant presque en transmettant des copies aux camarades de leur propre maison qui n'avait, eux, pas d'abonnement.

James se pencha au-dessus du journal et s'étrangla dans son jus de potiron et il partit dans un fou rire lui-aussi. Le Daily Prophet était en quelque sorte vraiment à côté de la plaque sur ce coup. C'était vraiment un hommage touchant :

**A Poudlard, notre professeur bien aimé, Légende de la métamorphose, est mort**

**C'est avec le cœur lourd que le personnel du Daily Prophet informe notre auditoire que le professeur de Poudlard, Directrice de la maison de Griffondor, sa propre maison jadis, et Maître incontesté en métamorphose, le Professeur Minerva McGonagall, à contracté tard dans l'après-midi de hier les derniers symptômes d'une maladie mortelle, et qui est morte hier de cette même maladie s'appelant le rusticanus.**

**Selon nos sources, le rusticanus est une maladie caractérisée par la rougeur et la combustion des yeux et l'intérieur de la bouche, de la gorge, de la langue, et serait la cause d'une haleine plus que fétide. Après ceux-ci vient des vomissements bilieux et, dans la plupart des cas, des nausées s'ensuivent se qui provoque de très fortes réactions et de forts spasmes.** **La chair, bien que ni particulièrement chaud ni pâle, devient rougeâtre, livide et bourgeonnante de petites ampoules et des ulcères.**

**Tandis qu'extrêmement rare, le rusticanus est le plus souvent fatal. D'après des sources sûres à l'intérieur même de Poudlard, nous pouvons vous annoncer, dans le cas du Professeur, que la maladie a progressé trop rapidement pour que les médecins puissent l'identifier.**

**Les réactions parmi le corps d'étudiant à Poudlard s'étendent, passant de la douleur à la dévastation, comment la nouvelle génération qui lutte contre le mage noir peut-il réussir à surmonter les difficultés avec la perte d'une des femmes majeures dans cette lutte qui joue d'ailleurs un rôle extrêmement actif dans leurs vies quotidiennes. Un élève de septième, membre de la Maison Gryffondor, Sirius Black, déclare : « le professeur McGonagall était une base et un modèle pour tout étudiants et pour la vie-même dans Poudlard.** **Il est dur de s'imaginer continuer sans elle » Pour le préfet en chef James Potter, le Professeur McGonagall était plus qu'un instructeur et un responsable de Maison, elle était avant tout une amie et un mentor : « Minerva McGonagall m'a appris beaucoup plus que la métamorphose, elle m'a appris ce qu'était la vie. C'est une perte immense et je ne pense que Poudlard et même la communauté sorcière pourra s'en remettre un jour »**

**Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore indisponible pour des raisons encore inconnus ne put annoncer un commentaire sur ce sujet.**

À côté de l'article, le Daily Prophet avait imprimé une image de McGonagall avec son air le plus sévère, ses lunettes pendantes sur son nez, son visage exprimant une expression austère, ses mains repliées au travers de sa poitrine.

« Rappelle-moi encore où nous avons trouvé ' le rusticanus' ? » Demanda Sirius en rigolant toujours.

« Nous ... avons trouvé ... ça ... en haut. » Réussit à dire James entre deux rires.

À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore avait réussit à se sortir de cet amas de lettre et lisait apparemment plusieurs lettres, tandis que McGonagall regardait une copie du Daily Prophet que quelqu'un lui avait passée. McGonagall réagit brusquement, broyant à l'aide de sa main la copie du journal et James approuva décidément Sirius, pour une fois il avait raison - McGonagall avaient sur son visage plusieurs couleurs intéressantes quand elle était en colère.

« Potter ! Black ! Dans mon bureau. Maintenant! » James et Sirius se levèrent de la table ensemble, flânant négligemment à travers la grande salle vers le bureau de McGonagall, luttant pour contrôler leur rire.

« Jamais ! Jamais, durant toute ma carrière en tant que Professeur à Poudlard et directeur de ma propre maison je n'ai eu à recevoir le Préfet en chef dans mon bureau » Elle le regarda derrière ses lunettes. « Venant de M. Black, cela ne m'étonne pas… »

« Hé ! » Protesta Sirius. McGonagall dirigea sa baguette magique. « Silencio ! »

La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit et se referma, mais aucun son n'en sorti. En mettant de côté sa baguette magique, elle continua.

« Mais vous, James Potter, nous vous avons confiés une position à haute responsabilité et vous devez faire régner le respect dans cette école – C'est un poste que beaucoup estimés à sa juste valeur, bien que, vous, vous n'avez fait aucun effort pour le mériter. Savez-vous pourquoi vous avez été choisis comme Préfet en chef, quand beaucoup de jeunes hommes - des préfets - qui était autant voir plus qualifiés que vous et qui n'avait en aucun cas votre longue liste de retenus ? »

James haussa les épaules, évitant son regard.

« Vous avez été choisis parce que, à part votre extrême facilité dans les matières, les autres vous respectent. Ils vous écoutent et vous respectent. Et pourtant vous avez trahi cette confiance sacrée ! »McGonagall commença à marcher et arpenter la pièce de long en large. « Je devrais vous enlever votre titre. Je devrais vous donner une retenu chaque jour pour le reste de l'année. Je devrais vous interdire de Quidditch pour le reste de votre existence. » Elle s'arrêta et le regarda fixement. « Je devrais le faire, mais je ne ferai pas. »

James leva brusquement les yeux, stupéfait.

« Je suis devenu habituée à avoir la coupe de Quidditch sur mon bureau chaque année depuis votre arrivée dans cette école et je n'ai aucune intention de le remettre à Horace. » Les recoins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire à peine perceptible. « Au lieu de cela, puisque vous deux semblez avoir du temps à perdre, je vous inscris, et c'est une inscription qui prend effet immédiatement, dans ma classe de Métamorphose »

En agitant sa baguette magique, elle enleva le sort qui agissait sur Sirius.

« Mais Professeur McGonagall ! » Gémit Sirius. « Nous serons désespérément en retard sur le programme! Cela nous prendra beaucoup de temps pour remettre à niveau nos compétences ! »

Cette fois McGonagall sourit vraiment. « Précisément »

Oo°oO

Lily observa la sortie en beauté de James et Sirius quand ils quittèrent la grande salle, suivi de près par une McGonagall furieuse, et en plus ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres, essayant de ne pas rire. Elle était la préfète en chef. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rire. Ce n'était pas respectueux ou honorable envers sa fonction. Mais elle voulait vraiment le faire. Mais où, par merlin, avaient-ils été allés chercher l'imagination pour dire de telles choses ? Et comment ? La falsification d'un article de journal et certifié demandait un niveau incroyable de compétence – une compétence que Lily ne pouvait qu'admirer. Et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un avait été blessé, non. Cette blague avait pour but premier… de faire rire tout simplement. En prenant conscience de quelles étaient ses fonctions, elle reprit son expression et revêtit son prudent masque d'indifférence.

« Tragique n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Isa, un sourire traversant son visage, sa voix devenant suffisante.

« Oui. » Bougonna Delia, fouillant dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Elle en sortit un galion et elle le plaça dans la paume ouverte d'Isa.

« Mais qu'est ce que… » Demanda Lily, les regardants tours à tours.

« J'ai parié avec Delia un galion que Potter ferait quelque chose de vraiment extraordinaire avant la fin de la semaine » Sourit Isa triomphalement.

« Potter, espèce de stupide garçon sans cervelle » Fut la seule réponse de Delia. Elle se tourna vers Lily. « Donc je suppose que cela signifie que tu ne sors plus avec lui, Mhhh ? »

Lily regarda les yeux bleus de Delia, stupéfaite. « Qu'est ce qui… Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ton rendez-vous. Avec Potter. Tu ne sortiras surement plus avec lui après ce qu'il vient de faire » Delia indiqua la copie du Daily Prophet poser à côté du plat de Lily.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi non... »

Isa et Delia se tournèrent vers elle, droites comme des I. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ? »

Lily leur lança un regard noir, ses yeux soudainement flamboyant et dangereusement brillant « Je le peux et je le suis »

« La potion de l'Amortentia. C'est obligé, il lui a fait avaler quelque chose…. » Murmura Isa

Delia acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « C'est ça ou bien le sortilège de l'Impérium, je ne vois pas d'autre explications… »

Oo°oO

**Fini !!! Ses propres amies n'acceptent pas le fait que Lily soit vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de James ??? Mhhh ??? James a t-il vraiment glisser quelque chose dans son verre ou bien est-il vraiment sincère ??? D'après elles, non , maintenant il reste à demontrer jusqu'où serait-il capable d'aller par amour pour elle ^^ Allez avec ses nombreuses questions et vos nombreuses interrogations je vais vous laisser...**

**Vous devez avoir envie de me tuer ^^ ce qui est légitime mais niark niark qu'est-ce que j'aime avoir le choix, si vous ne revieuwé pas vous n'aurez pas les autres chapitres naa!!!! ^^ **

**Bon allez sans rire, s'il vous plait revieuw !!!! mdr**

**Gros bisous**

**Manelor...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde alors alors alors allez le rendez-vous historique que vous attendiez toutes et tous ... oui oui ^^ C'est ARRIVE enfin me direz-vous...**

**J'ai un peu eu du mal ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres je pense que vous allez le remarquer ....**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne voire très bonne lecture d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi qu'une bonne lecture ?? hein ??? ^^**

**Manelor...**

Oo°oO

« C'est impossible! » Gémit Lily, en jetant l'article sur le lit à Isa où s'étendait toute sa garde-robe. Elle s'effondra littéralement sur le tas de vêtement – venant de Delia et d'Isa – sans prévenir et se roula sur le lit pour se prendre finalement la tête dans ses mains, désespérée.

Delia poussa légèrement un tas de vêtement appartenant à Isa sur le côté du lit qui tomba lourdement au sol en un bruit sourd. Elle laissa tomber sa revue Sorcière Hebdo sur ses genoux, et elle commença à regarder négligemment ses ongles.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais impliquée là-dedans, Lily ». Elle examina attentivement ses ongles « Je suis sûre que même si tu portais un sac poubelle comme seul vêtement, Potter ne le remarquerait pas » Elle sourit et regarda Isa, qui était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui feignait de lire le livre de sortilèges devant elle. Elle rejeta le livre et se précipita vers Delia.

« Oh, Lily ! » S'exclama-elle, en se jetant aux pieds de Delia.

« C'est un sac poubelle que tu portes sur le dos Lily ? C'est exquis ! »

« Vraiment, Potter. Mais bien sur que c'est un sac poubelle ! Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » Répondit Delia, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en faisant de son mieux pour imiter le ton glacial que Lily employait en sa présence.

« Ma chérie, ma Lily chérie » Continua le pseudo Potter « Je vous trouverais belle dans n'importe quel vêtement » Isa fit une pause. « Mais je préfèrerais rien bien sur ! » Ajouta-elle, en levant les sourcils.

Delia commença à rire sottement et Isa la suivit, toutes les deux se pliant en deux tellement elles rigolaient.

Lily roula des yeux. « Vous ne m'aidez pas les filles » Isa bondit alors sur le lit et s'assit sur ses genoux. « Mais Lily, je pensais que ce rendez-vous n'était que pure fiction… »

« Shh! » Siffla Lily, en regardant dehors dans les couloirs pour être certaine que personne ne les avaient entendus. En voyant, satisfaite que le couloir était vide, elle referma la porte. « Assurdito ! Oui, ça l'est. Mais je dois faire semblant et jouer la comédie pour que tout ceci semble réel. Potter doit croire que c'est réel. Autrement, je ne serai jamais débarrassé de lui. »

Isa réajusta ses verres sur son nez et lui jeta un regard sceptique. « Rappelle-moi par quel miracle, que dis-je, PRODIGIEUX miracle, tu comptes te débarrasser de lui ? »

Lily croisa ses bras, ses yeux lançant des éclairs « Isa, sais-tu quelle est la définition de la folie ? »

« Sortir d'ici et dire... Potter ? » Répondit Isa avec insolence.

Lily l'ignora. « Faire la même chose à plusieurs reprises pour attendre à la fin un résultat différent. »

« Alors… » Insista Delia.

« Alors Potter me demande sans cesse de sortir avec lui. Je dis continuellement "Non" et en lui disant oui pour cette fois je m'attends à ce qu'il s'arrête. »

« Alors tu ... cèdes ? » Demanda Isa en pleine confusion.

« Non. » Corrigea Lily gentiment, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. « Je l'ai laissé gagner et publiquement. » Lily était bien consciente qu'elle était la complice de Remus sur ce coup, mais cela avait semblé raisonnable quand il lui avait proposé ce plan.

Apparemment Isa y pensa aussi. « Ca… » Commença-elle à répondre avec scepticisme. « …Ressemble vaguement à ce que Lupin dirait » Ses yeux s'élargirent soudain et surprise, elle comprit enfin. Lily vacilla quelque peu face à ce revirement de situation « Lupin te l'a vraiment dit ! Merlin, Lily » Isa se prit la tête dans ses mains. « Cela explique pas mal de choses en effet »

« Comme quoi ? » Répondit Lily, irritée

« Lupin! Tu ne vois pas qu'il t'a manipulé ? » Le ton adoptait par Isa était à la fois ennuyé et condescendant

« Attend une seconde là ! Même si Lupin l'a dit, Cela n'en ai pas moins vrai. » Dit-elle en regardant fixement Isa, dirigeant sa baguette magique et désireuse, pour la première fois, de jeter un sort à son amie. « Je ne suis pas idiote, Isa. Et Remus est un type tout ce qu'il y a de plus conventionnel. En plus, il a raison. Potter ne m'aime pas. Non, il ne m'aime pas. Il veut juste gagner »

« Donc si tu le laisse gagner il te laissera tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ? Pioufff comme ça, comme par magie ? » Isa roula ses yeux. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses une minute envisager cette possibilité surtout venant de Potter » Elle marcha vers la porte. « Et je serai maudite si je ne te disais pas que Lupin est un imbécile de première et que tu as eu tord de l'écouter ! A plus tard, Delia. » Isa fit claquer la porte derrière elle.

« Bien... » Dit hésitante Delia. « Je ... Hum... »

L'expression de Lily s'adoucit immédiatement. « Désolée que tu sois au milieu de tout ça, Delia »

Delia sauta du lit. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » Répondit-elle en utilisant un ton faussement enjoué. Elle sourit à Lily. « Quand cela arrive, j'arrive à te tenir tête et à arranger les choses. » Elle fouilla dans la malle au pied de son lit.

Lily la regarda faire, la fixant de ses yeux verts, son expression figée en une mimique de surprise quand son ami en sortit un petit paquet qu'elle lui remit dans ses mains.

« Voilà. Mais je te préviens, Cela est qualifié comme étant une robe... » Delia rougit légèrement. « Je suis presque embarrassé de la posséder, elle n'est pas beaucoup utilisée, mais si tu veux quelque chose, comme la mettre pour ton rendez-vous… »

Lily défit soigneusement les attaches et tira sur les pans aux extrémités pour voir ce qu'il se cachait à l'intérieur. Elle parcourra rapidement la robe, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Tu es sûre qu'il y a assez de tissus pour couvrir entièrement une personne normalement constituée » Demanda-elle à son amie, en souriant.

Delia sourit vaguement. « Elle couvre les partie du corps qui ne doivent pas être dévoilées, Mais à peine… »

Elle tourna le dos à Delia, elle laissa glisser sa jupe et son blazer et enfila la robe par sa tête. Elle tira sur la robe pour qu'elle se mette en place et elle se retourna.

« Mhhhh. » Dit Delia, en se passant ses doigts sous son menton. « Il y a plus de tissus que je croyais… »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as même pas essayé ? »

« Non » Fut la seule réponse qu'elle donna à Lily en lui lançant un sourire amusé. « Ma mère me l'a acheté. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le cran de l'essayer. »

« Ta mère l'a acheté pour toi »

« Ouais... » Delia était clairement embarrassée, mais elle se reprit très vite. « Mais sur toi cela est parfait. Avec ta petite… »

« Poitrine… » L'interrompit Lily, en tirant la robe vers le bas.

« Taille » Continua Delia. « Cela te va comme un gant, ça fait très chic sur toi. Ou du moins cela n'est pas totalement nul. »

Lily se retourna et se regarda dans le miroir. C'est vrai, si elle avait était aussi grande que Delia, la robe aurait été scandaleusement courte. Mais sous un autre angle, cependant, la robe finissait au milieu de la cuisse - une longueur raisonnable. Elle tira dessus.

« Tu ne penses pas que la fente sur le côté remonte trop haut ? »

« Non. » Répondit sincèrement Delia. « Pas si tu veux que Potter meurt d'une crise cardiaque…. »

« Lily sourit doucement. « C'est plutôt... »

« Oui. » Delia acquiesça d'un signe de tête

« Collant. » Finit de dire Lily

« Et blanc. » Rajouta Delia

Lily ajusta les courroies sur sa taille et passa ses mains dans son dos. « Le dos est... »

« Nu. » Dit Delia, pour répondre à sa question.

« Et si j'ai froid ? » Demanda Lily à haute voix

« Aie confiance en moi Lily » Répondit Delia, son visage sans expression. « Tu te serviras de Potter pour ça, ses bras te tiendront au chaud »

Elles se regardèrent pendant un moment puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Bien! » Réussit finalement à dire Lily, en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. « Je la porte » Elle tira ses cheveux. « Tu peux m'aider à mettre mes cheveux en place, lance un sort s'il te plait »

Delia roula des yeux. « Depuis quand te coiffes-tu autrement qu'avec une brosse à cheveux Lily ? »

« Tu vas m'aider oui ou non » Répondit Lily, consciente qu'elle effectuait une sorte de contre la montre. Elle sortit son sac de maquillage et commença à fouiller dedans pendant que Delia se mit à coiffer ses cheveux »

« Qu'est-ce que… » Demanda Delia, agitant sa baguette magique sur la tête de Lily. « … cela ? »

Lily lui fit voir la petite fiole de liquide gris. « Une potion que j'ai moi-même confectionnée »

« Tu fais des potions pour les cosmétiques maintenant ? » Demanda Delia intriguée. En examinant ses cheveux, elle claqua sa langue sur son palais et agita sa baguette magique de nouveau.

« Oui, mais juste quelques unes » Elle plongea une petite brosse dans le liquide fumant et en dessina le contour de ses yeux. Elle sortit une autre fiole - celle-ci de couleur cerise - et en étendit une dose généreuse sur ses lèvres en atténuant sa couleur à l'aide d'une petite éponge.

« Voilà, c'est fait » S'exclama Delia, en se reculant pour examiner le résultat.

Lily se regarda dans le miroir mais elle avait du mal à se reconnaître. Delia avait jeté différents sorts sur ses cheveux, les laissant retomber sur ses épaules en des boucles ondulées, ébouriffés, lui donnant un petit air sauvage, comme si elle les avait toujours eus comme ça. La touche de foncé, semblait faire ressortir ses yeux, ils étaient- plus verte - et encore plus frappant, tandis que ces lèvres étaient de couleur cerise et semblaient faire ressortir leur contours, comme si elles les avaient pulpeuses, attirantes et qu'elles étaient douces.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda-elle à Delia, avec hésitation.

« Je pense… » Sourit Delia « Que Potter va mourir se soir »

Lily sourit et regarda l'heure

« Merlin ! Je suis en retard ! »

Elle mit ses talons et quitta la chambre. Elle fit une pausa au milieu des escaliers, se reprit et entreprit de descendre les escaliers dignement, lentement, tous ses mouvements étaient calculés. Potter était debout dans la salle commune l'attendant – avec Sirius, Remus et Pettigrew - au pied de l'escalier, une fleur en or dans une de ses mains. Comme en un mouvement simultané, ils levèrent tous les quatre les yeux vers elle. Des papillons flottaient dans son ventre et elle pensa soudainement qu'elle aurait du choisir quelque chose de moins extravaguant pour ce soir.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent sous sa surprise et sa mâchoire semblait sur le point de tomber par terre. La fleur tomba sur le plancher.

« Nous sommes en bas » Entendit-elle Remus chuchoter à James

Soudainement, Sirius poussa un cri - inopportun – qui sonnait comme un sifflement, ou même un petit aboiement, attirant les regards de toute la Salle commune dans sa direction. Chaque personne présente ont-ils vu que j'étais habillé comme ça pour Potter ? C'était pratiquement sur. Le sifflement sembla sortir James de sa transe. Il ramassa la fleur, et la lui offrit.

« Tu ... Hum ... Hummm... » Commença à dire James, en essayant de trouver les bons mots

« Très belle, James » Dit Sirius en souriant

Lily accepta la fleur. Dès qu'elle l'a toucha, la fleur fleurit et elle savait que ce genre de fleur fleurissait à vie, sans jamais perdre ses pétales et rependant une odeur dans la pièce où elle était posée.

« C'est ... beau... » Arriva-elle à articuler, étonnée et enchantée.

« Attend » Dit James, semblant avoir reprit le contrôle de son esprit. « Il n'y a pas que ça » Il s'étira et retira une feuille de papier de la tige. Immédiatement, une musique commença à se faire entendre.

« Étonnant... » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu l'as fais toi-même ? »

Il rougit légèrement. « Oui » et il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Mais ne le dit surtout à personne. Cela pourrait ternir ma réputation »

Lily roula des yeux, mais légèrement. Il était charmant et charmeur, mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais montré cette facette de sa personnalité ? Elle donna la fleur à Delia pour qu'elle l'apporte au dortoir, qui était maintenant debout dans l'escalier juste derrière elle.

« Ca te dérangerais de… »

« Pas du tout. » Dit rapidement Delia, lui prenant la fleur des mains.

Lily passa en coup de vent devant James.

« Nous y allons ? » Demanda-elle, en ne cachant en aucun cas son irritation qui transparaissait dans sa voix

Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc et il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Sirius, qui haussa les épaules.

« Oui » Répondit-il, hésitant, Il marcha après elle, traversa la salle commune et ils disparurent derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Bonne chance, vieux » Hurla Sirius quand ils passèrent le portrait.

**Voilà c'est finit, le rendez-vous dans un prochains chapitre .... Vous devrez attendre ...**

**Vous m'avez cru ???**

**Vous êtes naïfs... ^^**

**Alllez je suis gentille je continue...**

Oo°oO

Ils descendirent les escaliers de marbre en silence, sous le cliquetis des chaussures à talons de Lily, qui semblaient comme amplifiés par les couloirs immenses et vides à cette heure tardive.

_Allez Potter. Dit Lily, irritée. Dis quelque chose…_

Il lui jetait des coups d'œil fréquemment- elle pouvait le sentir, essayant de la regardait à la dérobée quand il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction, sa main entrant légèrement en contact dans les couloirs tellement ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Elle se rendit bientôt compte qu'il touchait sa main intentionnellement ; Leurs mains rentraient trop souvent en contact pour que cela soit un accident. Il voulait tenir sa main, mais était incertain de sa réaction.

Ils atteignirent l'escalier quelque peu dangereux et Lily s'arrêta, le regardant, anxieuse. James, remarquant sa répugnance, sauta facilement de l'autre côté et lui tendit sa main, avec un sourire démesurément troublant. Elle pensa – brièvement bien sur – de refuser sa main face à cette attitude chevaleresque, avant de placer sa main dans celle, rocailleuse de James.

« Et le beau prince charmant, baisa la main de sa tendre mie, pour ensuite lui donner le plus doux et exquis baiser de la Terre » Murmura Lily, se parlant à elle et se demandant pourquoi c'était cette ligne là qui lui revenait en tête à cet instant précis. Cette pensée la fit frissonner, comme si toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient péniblement conscientes du contact entre eux, ses pensées vagabondant au gré de ses envies, son échine parcourut de légers frissons. En repoussant ses pensées, elle se laissa aider par James dans l'escalier

« Désolé. » Dit James, soudainement. « Pourquoi est-tu aussi effrayée ? »

Lily secoua la tête. « Ce n'est … rien »

Sa main changea de place, en se dirigeant vers la sienne et quand ils reprirent leur descente de l'escalier, Lily se rendit compte qu'il n'avait eu aucune intention de l'abandonner. « Potter, espèce de mielleux » pensa-elle, en se retournant vers lui, elle put voir ses lèvres se retroussaient en un faible sourire. Vraiment mielleux. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Son beau visage exprimait une intense concentration, comme si dans sa tête se déroulait un combat interne.

« Oh, alors, ces chères lèvres saintes, laissées faire ce que les mains font » Cita-il soudainement, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

Lily s'arrêta et le regarda, les yeux exorbités, surprise et sous le choc.

« Comment ... ? » Se demanda-elle à haute voix

Il se tourna vers elle, la gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire - un sourire complètement nouveau et loin de son arrogance habituel. « Je lis parfois, Lily. »

Lily sourit paresseusement. « Oui, Potter, je suis consciente que tu es capable de lire. Cependant, je ne pensais pas que tu lisais _ce_ genre de livre. Je ne savais pas que tu prenais autant à cœur le cours sur l'Histoire des Moldus, et surtout je ne savais pas que tu faisais tes devoirs dans cette matière »

« Je ne les fais pas » Dit-il franchement puis il sembla hésité. « Mais ... je te prends vraiment au sérieux »

Une rougeur apparut sur ses joues et elle se tourna pour échapper à son regard, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Viens, c'est par là » Dit-il, la tirant vers une petite porte.

L'air était à l'extérieur légèrement frais, mais pas assez frais pour provoquer des frissons à Lily, même dans son état actuel. Ses parents seraient déjà rentrés se réchauffer au coin du feu.

« C'est ici » Potter montra du doigt un balai volant. Elle le regarda anxieusement, hésitante. Ce n'est pas qu'elle est peur de voler- elle aimait voler - mais monter sur un balai avec une robe aussi courte en était une autre.

Il la fixait intensément, et ses yeux semblaient la supplier. « Fais-moi confiance »

Elle hésita quelques instants puis acquiesça.

Il monta sur le balai, la tirant avec lui. Elle lui permit de la guider sur le balai, sa jupe remontant délicieusement sur ses cuisses. En enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille, il saisit le balai devant elle et ils s'élevèrent lentement dans les airs.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda-elle, pleinement conscience de ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Chuuuut. » Murmura-il dans son oreille, ses lèvres brossant sa peau et envoyant des frissons et des picotements dans le corps de Lily. « Ca ruinerait la surprise »

Le balai monta encore légèrement, flottant sans à-coups vers le ciel comme si James n'était pas pressé d'atteindre leur destination – quoique, elle était sure qu'il l'était. Et pourquoi le serait-il ? Pensa-elle, se sentant tout d'un coup piteuse. Ils avaient sous leurs yeux une vue inimaginable. Elle tira sa robe, qui, en raison de la fente sur le côté gauche, allait presque jusqu'à sa culotte. Ses efforts furent vains ; elle tira frénétiquement en essayant à l'aide de son poids de faire baisser cette fichue robe ! Elle glissa légèrement sur le côté, en craignant de tomber, mais un bras fort encercla sa taille, en la tenant fermement dans cette position.

« Fais attention » Dit-il doucement, il ne la lâcha plus après cela, gardant une main sur sa taille. « Tu ne voudrais pas tomber Lily, cela ruinerais notre rendez-vous »

« Je suis tout à fait confortable maintenant, Potter » Dit-elle plutôt brusquement, son cœur battant d'une manière alarmante à face à la façon dont il l'a tenait pas la taille. « Et ce n'est pas très courtois de profiter de la situation »

« Lily. Quel genre de garçon serais-je si je te laissais tomber » Répondit-il calmement, enlevant son bras d'autour de sa taille, difficilement. Alors il sourit « Et si tu parles de ta robe, je dois te dire que la vue est tout simplement fantastique »

Lily avait chaud et froid en même temps, elle était inondée d'émotions complètement contradictoires et incapable de déterminer laquelle était la plus puissante – est-ce l'embarras ou bien le désir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se décider, cependant, James arrêta le balai.

Doucement, ils atterrirent sur une couverture – Elle était disposait au dessus du lac et volaient très légèrement- leur destination. N'attendant pas que James l'aide – car si elle attendait il se rincerait certainement l'œil – Lily glissa du balai et se laissa glisser sur le tissu duveteux, en laissant retomber sa robe sur ses jambes immédiatement.

« Dommage » L'entendit-elle souffler dans un souffle. Elle essaya de l'ignorer tandis qu'une chaleur s'insinuait sur ses joues et elle examina très attentivement la couverture. Un dîner un pique-nique, éclairé par des bougies flottantes, qui propageaient de la chaleur autour d'elle. « Par Merlin ! » Pensa-elle, tant ennuyée qu'enchantée. « Que cela fait clicher ! »

Elle se laissa aller sur la couverture et elle fut rapidement rejointe par James, qui commença à servir des mets d'un panier de pique-nique avec un sort informulé de sa baguette magique.

« Alors… » Commença à dire James, gardant ses yeux concentrés sur les plats qui se remplissaient rapidement devant eux. « Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas Lily ... mais je ne peux pas dire non plus que nous ayons eu auparavant une conversation pour le moins civilisée pour savoir ce que tu aimes ou pas »

Elle sourit légèrement. « Ca, Potter, vient principalement du fait que tu es si doué, je dirais même que si excellent dans tous les domaines que j'ai en horreur que cela justifie en partie que nous n'ayons jamais eu cette conversation ' civilisée ' comme tu le dis si bien »

« Alors ... tu ne m'aimes pas. J'ai enfin ma réponse. » Sa voix semblait nonchalante, mais Lily avait le sentiment qu'il était d'avantage touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'il n'en laisser paraître. Les flûtes de champagne planant au-dessus d'eux commencèrent à se remplir lentement d'un liquide bleu, pétillant, versé d'une bouteille.

Elle entortilla ses cheveux autour de ses doigts, nerveusement.

« Je ne t'aime pas,… James… » Dit-elle finalement. Sa tête fouetta l'air environnant, il l'a regarda fixement, ses yeux noisette écarquillés, sous le choc.

« Tu m'as appelé par… » Commença-il à dire, mais sans sa permission, la bouteille commença à servir dans les verres d'une manière extravagante, et Lily se reçut une tonne de liquide directement sur son visage. Sa réaction fut instantanée, agitant sa baguette magique il hurla : « Papilionus ! »

Lily tressaillit, s'attendant à recevoir le champagne dessus. Au lieu de cela, le liquide se transforma en un nuage de papillons bleus minuscules caressant ses joues avec leurs ailes minuscules quand ils entrèrent en contact avec sa peau.

« Désolé. » Murmura-il, en baissant les yeux et en regardant ses mains, embarrassé.

« Brillant » Fut sa réponse. En manquant l'expression enchantée sur son visage, James prit sa remarque pour du sarcasme et il rougit.

« Je ... pense ... que nous devrions manger ? » Balbutia-il, n'osant toujours pas lever les yeux vers elle.

Lily sourit. « Les hommes ! Eux et leurs estomacs je vous jure ! »

James ne répondit pas, s'attendant à ce que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier mouvement. En drapant un tissu soigneusement sur ses genoux, Lis se servit un des petits sandwichs dans son plat.

« Mmmhhh. » Dit-elle, en prenant une grande bouchée. Elle leva les yeux pour le trouver là en train de l'observer - alors qu'elle était en train de manger – il l'observait, elle !

« Désolé. » Dit-il de nouveau, en regardant ses mains. « Je ne me reconnaît plus moi-même »

Elle étendit son bras et le toucha. « James, je… » Mais elle fut coupée par la couverture, au-dessous d'elle elle hésita puis regarda. Lily paniqua quand elle se vit tomber dans l'eau glaciale. (je rappelle qu'ils sont sur une couverture volante)

Et soudainement elle flotta, et fut rattrapée par une main, la stabilisant d'une manière précaire, ses bras autour du cou de James, lui avec son bras de nouveau autour de sa taille. Ses mots moqueurs sur l'habilité de James sur un balai, ainsi que ce qu'avait dit Remus, la façon dédaigneuse la semaine dernière, tout, tout prenait un sens ce soir. C'était comme ça, normalement elle ne devrait pas être à son cou, elle devrait être frigorifiée, dans l'eau glaciale, au lieu de cela, il l'avait attrapée et elle en était sûre, dans ses bras.

« Oups » Dit-il distraitement. Lily releva sa tête et la posa sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. Elle pouvait attendre les battements de son cœur accélérer, elle put sentir son pouls quand elle passa ses doigts sur son cou, en une caresse légère. Ses yeux noisette s'obscurcirent et il l'a regarda de haut en bas, son regard attiré vers le sien, et inévitablement sur ses lèvres, qui étaient maintenant à quelques centimètre des siennes.

Transpercé de part en part par ce regard intense, Lily dit la première chose que son esprit embrumé pu lui transmettre.

« Ne fais pas ça » Ce simple mot venait du plus profond de sa gorge, et cela ressemblait à un son étranglé.

« Ok... » Murmura-il d'une voix enrouée, sa bouche se déplaçant toujours vers la sienne.

Il ne l'écoutait pas, ou tout du moins pas vraiment. Lily eu peur, elle avait peur qu'il l'embrasse et elle était terrifiée. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, martelant si fort dans ses oreilles qu'elle était certaine qu'il devait être capable de l'entendre. Mais il s'arrêta, sa bouche à seulement quelques centimètres de la sienne et il se tenait là, immobile et fermement accroché à cette position, comme s'il attendait qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Lily était frigorifiée, et était incapable de se décider entre ne rien faire et faire ... quelque chose. En desserrant sa prise sur le balai, James embrassa légèrement ses cheveux.

« Nous devrions ... rentrer. » Murmura-il ses yeux toujours sur sa bouche. Elle inclina la tête faiblement, n'ayant pas confiance en sa propre voix pour formuler correctement une réponse. Il redressa la tête et ressera la prise de ces deux mains sur le balai.

Doucement, il dirigea son balai vers le rivage. Lily sentit comme un sentiment de déception ... ... Quand ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme, elle glissa dans la chaleur de ses propres bras. Il la rejoignit, laissant le balai là où il était. Lily tremblait et elle avait la chair de poule, elle frictionna ses bras à l'aide de ses mains, cette chair de poule qui n'avait d'ailleurs aucun rapport avec le froid mais avec lui.

« Tu as froid ? »

Il y avait clairement de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et cela lui envoya un autre frisson. Se détrompant sur l'origine de ses tremblements, James haussa les épaules enleva son blazer et le drapa soigneusement sur ses épaules. Ils marchèrent vers le château en silence, James lançant des coups d'œil fréquents sa direction.

Ils atteignirent leur Salle commune sans incidents, et salué par un feu flambant dans le foyer de la cheminée. Lily marcha en direction de l'antre, en resserrant le blazer de James autour de ses bras, prenant le prétexte du froid pour le garder un peu encore et respirant l'odeur qui se dégageait du tissu.

« Je suis ... désolé, cette soirée a été un désastre par Merlin ! » Dit-il, derrière elle. « Je pense que… tu ne voudras pas un autre rendez-vous avec moi Lily »

Lily détourna ses yeux des flammes dansantes pour le retrouver, là, devant elle, la regardant tristement

« Je ne le dirais pas... » Répondit-elle doucement, laissant errer son visage sur le plancher. Elle fit un acte sous l'impulsion qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser, elle se jeta dans ses bras en les mettant autour de son cou, en l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue, son baiser léger comme une plume.

« Bonne nuit James. » Chuchota-elle dans son oreille et elle s'enfui dans sa chambre, le seul endroit où elle était en sécurité, le laissant, là, au beau milieu du salon, regardant dans la direction vers laquelle elle venait de disparaître, en se touchant la joue et se remémorant son baiser. Elle l'avait embrassé.

Oo°oO

**Ohhhhhh c'est tout mignon, bon ok un peu mielleux mais tout bonnement super !!! Moi j'adore... Avouez que je vous ai fait peur ... ^^ Ne pas vous mettre le rendez-vous !!! Vous me prenez vraiment pour une sadique ??? ok, ok pas tous à la fois d'accord --' Mais qu'est ce que j'aime vous faire enrager ^^ J'espère quand même que vous serez là au prochain chapitre ...**

**Gros bisous**

**Manelor ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alors alors alors ... Voilà un nouveau chapitre de traduction. Dans ce chapitre beaucoup de choses se passent et quelques petits détails pourraient bien avoir de l'importance ... Les choses évoluent ... C'est une bonne chose ^^ Bon allez je vous laisse lire **

**Bonne lecture **

Oo°oO

« Tu n'es qu'une imbécile, une grande imbécile, une imbécile finie ! » Jura-elle fort intérieurement.

Deux ans. Deux ans et elle ne pouvait pas faire un seul pas sans que James Potter la harcèle et maintenant qu'elle le cherchait il n'était nulle part, elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver ! C'est typique ! Elle resserra ses livres sur sa poitrine et elle marcha rapidement dans le couloir. À proprement parler, elle n'était pas obliger de chercher James, elle pouvait patrouiller toute seule. Mais il l'avait évitée toute la semaine dernière et à son plus grand malheur, elle constata qu'en réalité, il lui manquait. Bien, il ne l'évitait pas vraiment en soi, mais il ne lui accordait pas la même attention que d'habitude, attention dont elle était habituée. C'est vrai, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu au départ - être débarrassée de ses demandes incessantes à de ses affections puériles - mais elle était devenue tellement habituée à sa présence indésirable et - flatteuse – qu'elle regrettait ce manque d'attention, il lui manquait. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

Elle tourna à droite dans le couloir et faillit heurter une fille asiatique toute maigrichonne qui se dirigeait dans la direction opposée.

« Désolée ! » Dit rapidement la jeune fille, en remettant en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs pour mieux voir la personne qui l'avait percutée.

« C'est entièrement ma faute. Je réfléchissais au lieu de regarder où j'allais » Fut la réponse de Lily, en restant polie.

La fille sourit et se déplaça sur le côté, en permettant à Lily de passer. Noriko Daido, une élève de Serdaigle, était une jeune fille tout à fait agréable, mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui Lily engagerait la conversation. Noriko, était trop souvent avec Sirius Black...

« Hé, Noriko... » L'appela Lily soudainement

« Oui ? » Répondit curieusement Noriko, se demandant sans doute pourquoi Lily lui parlait à elle.

« As-tu vu James ? » Lui demanda Lily. Les sourcils de Noriko se levèrent et Lily compris, trop tard bien évidement, qu'elle avait oublié d'appeler James par son nom de famille. « Je veux dire Potter. » Dit-elle rapidement, en essayant de reprendre constance. « As-tu vu Potter ? »

Un sourire vînt ornait ses jolie lèvres. « Oui, je l'ai vu. Il y a quelques minutes. Il se dirigeait vers la Salle commune de Gryffondor avec un groupe d'harpies hystériques à ses basques. »

« Un groupe d'harpie hystérique ? » Demanda Lily, ignorant le petit pincement au cœur qui l'avait assaillit face à la réponse de Noriko.

« Tu verras bien » Dit-elle en marchant dans le couloir en direction de sa salle commune.

Lily marcha en direction du portrait, le passa et entra dans la salle commune en s'arrêtant net. James était assis au milieu d'un groupe de filles, les faisant rigoler, sans doute avec un de ses nombreux exploits. Ses belles caractéristiques tout à fait appréciées par le petit groupe ici présent, il faisait des gestes extravagants, qui amusaient beaucoup les filles, qui étaient accrochées à ses lèvres comme si les mots qu'il prononçait étaient merveilleux. Il s'amusait clairement. Lily tenait ses livres si fermement que ses articulations devinrent blanches, consciente qu'elle regardait fixement la scène mais elle était incapable de s'arrêter. James leva les yeux, en dirigeant une main dans ses cheveux et rencontra ses yeux. Il sourit et se leva.

« Excusez-moi, Mesdames. » Dit-il, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule de filles, ses yeux restant fixaient sur Lily. Les filles gémirent en signe de protestation, mais James ne regarda même pas derrière lui.

« Hé, Lily » Dit-il, en prenant sa posture rigide, ses articulations étaient blanches et la lumière éblouissante glaçant l'atmosphère.

« Ne me laisse pas interrompre cette petite entrevue » Dit-elle, les joues en feu, ses joues rougissant de colère.

Il étudia son visage soigneusement, une expression perplexe sur le visage. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Je ne suis pas jalouse ! » Protesta-elle, en le regardant.

« Personne n'a dit que tu étais… attends, tu es jalouse ! » Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le coup de la surprise et il secoua la tête comme pour être vraiment sur qu'il était bien réveillé. « WOW » Alors il sourit, confiant. Il s'avança sur le tapis- en lui souriant « Tu ne devrais pas l'être, tu sais. Tout que tu dois faire c'est dire « James, j'ai vraiment passé un merveilleux moment en ta compagnie durant ce rendez-vous et j'aimerais vraiment ressortir avec toi »

Lily passa de la couleur rouge à une blancheur extrême. « Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose ! Je… tu … tu … » Mais elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, pas quand il la regardait comme ça.

« Tu l'as déjà dit… » Il dirigea ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Il n'y a aucune honte à admettre que tu me veux pour toi, Lily » Il lui fit un clin d'œil « Je te veux pour moi tout seul également »

« Tu … Tu es impossible James Potter ! » Elle tapa du pied et pivota, sortant comme un ouragan de la salle commune dans un accès de colère.

Elle put à peine passer le portrait qu'il l'avait déjà rattrapé et marchait à côté d'elle.

« Et que penses-tu faire en me suivant » Siffla-elle, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il lui souriait toujours – qu'on le damne – lui et son sourire démoniquement angélique.

« Je fais ma ronde avec toi je te rappelle » Lui dit-il. « J'assume mon devoir de Préfet en Chef, c'est pour ça que tu venais me chercher non ? »

« Et bien … oui, mais attend… Comment sais-tu que je te cherchais ? »

Soudainement il l'a regarda comme s'il regrettait d'avoir ouvert la bouche en cet instant.

« Quelqu'un ... me l'a dit ... oui c'est ça » Dit-il en baissant les yeux, étudiant minutieusement le plancher.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, James Potter serait certainement mort à l'heure qu'il était. « Tu savais que je te cherchais et toi tu flânes et tu te pavanes devant un troupeau de groupie sans cervelles ? »

« Un troupeau de groupie sans cervelles ? » Il la regarda de nouveau, une expression amusée sur son visage. « Lily, certaines de ces filles sont en première année »

Lily rougit. « Cela ne change pas le fait que tu flattais ton ego surdimensionné au lieu d'essayer de me chercher pour notre ronde ce soir. Qui est cette personne qui t'as montré l'exemple, ce comportement est totalement inapproprié ! »

« Quelqu'un qui ... hum ... pourrait m'avoir dit que tu ... ne ressentait rien pour moi et que je devais arrêter avec mes attentions particulières. »

Lily l'observa et ses yeux se rétrécirent soudainement. « Qui... Remus ! »

Elle laissa tomber ses livres et partie en direction de la bibliothèque.

« Lily ? Lily, et la ronde comment je fais ! » L'appela James, quelque peu frénétiquement. « Lily, tu as laissé tomber tes livres »

Lily se dirigea hâtivement vers ce lieu, en y entrant pour la première fois de sa vie, non pas pour lire un livre, mais pour rencontrer une personne. Elle passa en revu rapidement la bibliothèque et ne vit que des adolescents bien trop intelligent pour leur propre bien. Elle le trouva assis à une table, plusieurs livres éparpillés autour de lui.

Il ne leva pas les yeux du livre qu'il lisait, mais il savait qu'elle était là tout de même.

« Bonsoir Lily » Dit-il négligemment, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre.

« Bonsoir, Remus » Dit-elle, sur un ton un peu trop conventionnel pour être vrai.

Il leva les yeux vers son visage, en la regardant dans les yeux, essayant de voir ce qu'elle voulait. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Tu le sais _pertinemment _» Répondit-elle froidement, en accentuant sur le dernier mot, ce qui jeta un froid

Un sourire apparut sur le bord de ses lèvres. « Que nous fait Mademoiselle ce soir ? »

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, Remus et ça ne marchera pas » Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles, Lily. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'éclairer ? » Il souriait vraiment, amusé par la situation

« Le jeu que tu es en train de jouer. Ca ne marchera pas » Elle tapa du pied impatiemment, en voulant lui donner une claque quand il sourit de plus belle

« Tu sais Lily ... » Dit Remus lentement. « Je suis sûr que si tu lui disais vraiment ce que tu ressens... »

« Toi… » Dit Lily en s'étranglant. « Tu ne pouvais pas être plus mal informé quant à la situation. La seule émotion que je ressens ce soir c'est une extrême irritation, envers toi plus particulièrement ! »

Il leva un sourcil avec insolence. « Oh ? Et bien je suis sûr que tu perds ton sang-froid à chaque fois que ses groupies lui tourne autour »

« Bien sûr que non. James a juste … Mais comment peux-tu le savoir ? » Elle le regarda fixement, toute colère envolée.

Il sourit de nouveau. « Je ne t'ai pas espionné. Tu me l'as simplement dit »

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et elle rougit. « Tu es horrible ! » S'exclama-elle, elle se tourna et s'enfuit de la bibliothèque, mais elle entendit le rire de Remus, ou tout du moins son rire à peine étouffé.

Lily courut rapidement jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor, faisant son possible pour éviter James. James. Elle le laisserait patrouiller tout seul ce soir. Il le méritait.

Elle entra dans la Salle commune. Le club de fans de James s'était dispersé, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. En s'arrêtant en haut de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, elle trouva Isa assise sur son lit, le nez plongé dans son livre de sortilèges. Lily s'effondra littéralement à côté d'Isa, qui, voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas la première, l'ignora tout simplement.

Lily soupira. « Tu avais raison »

Isa continua de lire. « Je t'écoute… »

« Remus est celui qui tirait les ficelles du jeu depuis le début, et son pantin n'était personne d'autre que James ! »

Isa leva les yeux de son livre. « James ? Tu veux dire Potter ? »

Lily rougit « Oui, Potter. »

Isa sourit légèrement. « Je suis heureuse de constater que tu es enfin revenue à la raison. Alors, je suppose qu'il essaye toujours de te manipuler »

Lily regarda Isa « Ca tu peux le dire oui ! »

« Et, je comprends par là ton lapsus de tout à l'heure quand tu as dit James au lieu de Potter, vous êtes quand même des ennemis… »

« Oui »

Isa sourit. « Alors, que dirais-tu d'une petite vengeance sur nos chers amis ! »

« Je t'écoute… »

Oo°oO

« Elle essaye de me tuer ! » Gémit Lily, s'effondrant sur le lit de Sirius.

Sirius sourit. « Mais d'une façon bien agréable »

James lui jeta un regard sombre. « Je suppose, Sir', que je suis réellement en train de tomber amoureux n'est-ce pas ? »

Padmol sourit encore plus largement. « Aie confiance en moi, James, quand je dis que l'école entière l'aime ! »

James lui tourna le dos « La ferme ! Je lui ai déjà demandé de sortir avec moi de nouveau ! »

Remus leva les yeux de son devoir de potion. « Persiste encore un peu. Je te promets James, ça marchera. Ca marche déjà ; la situation actuelle en est déjà une preuve »

James gémit de nouveau. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à tenir, Lunard ! Il doit y avoir des règlements interdisant les jupes trop courte dans cette fichue école ! »

Sirius se pencha en arrière et se coucha à moitié sur les coussins derrière. « Si il y en a un, la première chose que je fais en sortant d'ici c'est d'aller dans le bureau de McGonagall pour réajuster ce règlement fort instructif et je vais encore plus raccourcir les jupes, peut-être de quelques centimètres ! »

James le regarda, son visage reflétant de la tristesse. « Ca suffit, Padmol. C'est de l'amour de ma vie dont tu parles et tu n'as pas intérêt à lui lancer des œillades trop appuyées sinon je ne tiens pas cher de ta peau. Et le fait que tu sois mon ami ne change rien, ose la regarder de travers ou de manière indécente et je te jette un sort dont tu te rappelleras ! »

Sirius sourit de nouveau, en levant ses sourcils. « Alors tu serais prêt à me jeter un sort, à moi ! Ton ami. Il n'y a pas un gars normalement constitué dans cette école qui ne jette des œillades sur 'l'amour de ta vie' comme tu dis si bien »

James bondit. « Ne remet jamais en doute ma parole, et ne pense pas que je ne serais pas capable de mettre ma menace à exécution » dit-il d'un ton menaçant

Remus roula des yeux et repoussa son rouleau de parchemin.

« Bien, Padmol, ça suffit. Ne l'embête pas, il devient assez irrationnel quand il parle de Lily. » Remus se frotta le cou quand il se remémora sa rencontre avec James, il avait fait preuve d'un manque de contrôle absolu.

Sirius rigola. « Ne t'inquiète pas, lunard, je rigolais »

Padmol lui fit un clin d'œil. « Tu n'es pas le seul, Remus. Quand elle se penche, je ne peux m'empêcher de … » Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase, parce que James l'avait brutalement prit par le col, le frappant sur le lit et ils roulèrent finalement sur le plancher.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin! » Siffla Remus. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop l'embêter, Patmol, surtout quand il s'agit de Lily ! Stupéfix ! »

James, retomba lourdement sur Sirius, et tenta de se débattre et d'annuler le sort même s'il savait que cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien, en les maudissant tout de même inutilement. Padmol poussa la forme de James et essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée et gonflée avec le dos de sa main.

« Je plaisantais James, je plaisantais simplement c'est tout » Dit Sirius, ses yeux ayant perdu son expression amusée.

« Et bien, ne le fait plus… » Dit Lunard, d'une voix irritée. « Ou la prochaine fois je le laisserai te rouer de coups sur le plancher. Et ne poses pas de questions. J'ai besoin de toi pour que mon plan marche, je ne peux pas le faire tout seul. Et si Cornedrue en vient à jeter un sort à tous les mecs qui regarde un peu trop de travers Lily, et bien cela fera fondre comme neige au soleil, sa prétendue indifférence, donc tu ne le feras plus maintenant ? »

Sirius sourit de nouveau. « Bon d'accord mais elle ne devrait pas avoir un cul si parfait ! »

James vacilla violemment, en brisant presque sa baguette. Remus soupira.

« Voilà ! Silencio ! »

Padfoot ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun sons n'en sortit et il décida de s'asseoir, boudeur, sur son lit.

« J'espère vraiment que vous vous rendez compte vous deux que tant que vous agirez comme des gamins immatures, je vous laisserez comme ça, vous êtes vraiment impossible ! »

Wormtail sourit. « Je pense donc que tu as pour projet de les laisser comme ça pour toujours n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus soupira. « S'ils continuent à se comporter comme ça, j'y songe sérieusement en effet… »

Oo°oO

**Ohhhhh Remus en manipulateur sans scrupules ... mhhh j'adore !!! ^^ Les choses évoluent James manque à Lily et je pense que c'est réciproque ^^ Donc il ne reste plus qu'à savoir comment cela va évoluer et dans quelles optiques mhhh vous avez hâte hein ??? Prochain chapitre héhé**

**Il ne vous reste qu'une seule chose à faire ( que je ne dirais pas tellement c'est évident ) ^^ si vous voulez savoir la suite !!!**

**Gros bisous**

**Manelor ... Votre humble traductrice mdr**


	14. Chapter 14

**alors voici un nouveau chapitre... dans ce chapitre qui ma foi est bien à l'ordre du jour en parlant de noël est riche en découvertes et en surprises ... vous verrez par vous-même ... **

**Bonne lecture **

**Manelor ...**

**Oo°oO**

« Joyeux noël, Lily »

Lily leva les yeux et son regard se posa sur les voix qui l'avaient apostrophées, et qui s'avérait être trois préfets de Poufsouffle. Ils lui firent un signe de la main

Lily plaqua sur son visage son plus beau sourire « Joyeux noël à vous aussi »

Elle ne voulait jamais en parler mais il était vrai – malheureusement sa mère était morte durant sa troisième année - pourquoi les autres devraient-ils souffrir juste parce que Lily était malheureux ? Elle leur fit un signe de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient et se dirigea au travers du couloir. Le Noël lui rappelait toujours qu'elle était seule – Pas dans le sens littéral du terme, des personnes se souciaient d'elle. Bien sûr elle avait des amis - Delia et Isa - mais ce n'était pas juste le même comme si sa famille était là. Avec son père et sa mère morts, Il ne lui restait plus que Pétunia qui d'ailleurs lui rappeler sans cesse combien elle l'a détestait, Noël était simplement un jour de plus pour Lily, un jour de souffrance, de solitude et de dépression assurée.

Elle soupira quand elle passa sous une branche de gui, se rappelant une de ses nombreuses raisons qui la conduisait chaque noël à la dépression. Par le passé, elle évitait les branches de gui qu'elle prenait en horreur, car James essayait de saisir la moindre occasion pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Maintenant, elle passait dessous sans aucune crainte, il avait désormais le droit de l'embrasser – même si James avait à peine daigné lui accorder son attention pendant des mois. Certes, Lily n'était pas certaine de la raison de ce comportement, peut-être pensait-il la déranger. Après tout, elle devrait se sentir soulager. Elle en avait le droit désormais. James ne s'est jamais vraiment une seconde imaginée sortir avec elle – il la poursuivait simplement sans cesse, comme un jeu. Bien sur, non pas qu'elle voulait qu'il la poursuive sans cesse en lui cassant les oreilles, ne vous imaginez pas cela – mais alors pas du tout! Mais les attentions flatteuses qu'il avait eu et l'habitude de lui faire payer ces petits écarts de conduites qu'elle trouvait adorable au fond, la faisait sentir au moins importante pour quelqu'un, elle avait la sensation d'exister.

« Courage, Lily ! » Dit Isa, en rejoignant Lily qui montait les marches de l'escalier. Lily s'arrêta et la regarda

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée ! » Protesta-elle. « Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je le suis ? »

Isa la regarda fixement, arquant un sourcil. « S'il te plaît, arrête de jouer la comédie veux-tu. Tu sembles être toujours triste en cette période de l'année, tu pensais vraiment que personne ne l'avait remarqué ! »

Lily soupira.

Isa réajusta ses verres. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Lily ? C'est à cause de Potter ? »

« À peine ! » Se moqua Lily ironiquement. « Et c'est toi qui me parle de ça, penses-tu vraiment que je m'en soucierais si tel était le cas ? »

Isa secoua sa tête « Lily… »

« Ok. Bon passons à autre chose » Lily agita sa main, en admettant qu'elle avait tord.

« S'il te fait sentir mieux, s'il est bien avec toi, alors je pense qu'il n'est pas aussi indifférent que tu veux bien le croire »

« Oh ? » Demanda Lily, essayant de paraître neutre, indifférente. Mais sa curiosité fut plus forte. « Mais Isa, il n'a même pas cherché à me parler, et cela dure depuis des mois maintenant, sans parler qu'il ne m'a même pas donné un seul rendez-vous ! »

« Mmm-hmm. Je pensais que nous avions démontrés que Lupin essayait de te manipuler en voulant te faire admettre que tu voulais être avec Potter » Isa a fait une pause. « Ce que, bien sûr, tu n'es pas » Le ton d'Isa était tranchant.

Lily secoua la tête « C'est vrai, mais ça fait trois mois Isa !? Nous avons eu tort. Nous devons avoir eu tord, nous nous sommes trompées quelque part, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. »

Isa releva son menton. « J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais tu pourrais avoir raison, Lily. J'aurais pensé que le coup de la jupe l'aurait calmé. Cependant, j'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde quand tu ne le vois pas »

« Il me regarde ? »

« Je dirais qu'il te fixe d'une manière intense, si tu veux mon avis » Dit Isa en souriant. « C'est quelque chose d'assez effrayant à voir. C'est comme si, à chaque fois qu'il te regarde, il pouvait te toucher avec ses yeux, je suis sure que s'il te fixait encore plus souvent, ses yeux se décollerais de sa tête ! »

« Salut les filles » Les appela Delia, en se faufilant jusqu'à elles

« Salut » Dirent Isa et Lily simultanément.

« Lily » Dit d'une voix surexcitée Delia, à bout de souffle. « Tu as prévue quelque chose pour le week-end ? »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Je vais surement allée faire les magasins avec ma chère sœur, enfin je suppose. Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… j'ai reçu un hibou de ma mère ce matin et elle est d'accord pour que vous veniez chez moi » Delia se tourna vers Lily une expression suppliante sur son visage. « S'il te plaît ? On va super bien s'amuser, tu verras ! »

Lily hésita quelques secondes puis du faire signe de la tête qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir, à regret. « J'aimerais vraiment Delia, mais je ne peux pas. Pétunia est la seule famille que j'ai. Je ne peux pas mettre ma sœur de côté pour noël. Ca ne serait pas juste »

« Mais Lily, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir! Maman a reçu une invitation pour le bal de noël chez les Potter. Tout le monde sera là ! Tu dois venir ! » Delia lui jeta un regard timide.

« Tu ne veux pas voir James dans sa maison, sur son territoire ? »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « En parlant de James, je suis en retard pour faire notre ronde. » Elle tressaillit « Il va me tuer! C'est la troisième fois que je suis en retard cette semaine. A toute les filles ! »

« Pense à ma proposition Lily ! » Dit Delia tandis que Lily passait le portrait, elle sortit à toute vitesse et emprunta le couloir du dortoir des Gryffondor.

« J'y réfléchirai » Promis Lily

James était appuyé contre le mur à l'extérieur du dortoir, ses bras croisé sur sa poitrine et un air blasé sur son si beau visage.

« Tu es en retard » Dit-il malicieusement, il lui jeta un regard, en croyant sans doute qu'elle l'avait fait délibérément.

Elle lissa de ses doigts sa jupe courte et baissa les yeux, soudainement gênée. « Je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée »

« Je pourrais te croire, si c'était la première fois depuis le début de la semaine que cela arrive. » Il sourit légèrement. « Je pense que tu aimes te faire désirer ma chère Lily »

« Peut-être » Répondit-elle avec insolence. « Ou peut-être je n'aime que te faire attendre toi ! »

Cette fois il sourit vraiment « Moi qui pensait que la ponctualité rimait avec Préfet-en-chef. Voilà nombreuses de mes illusions perdues ! »

Elle sourit légèrement. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois."

« A qui le dis-tu ! » Dit-il, il l'a poussa du mur et tourna vers la droite en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées. Il ne regardait même pas si elle suivrait. Espèce de stupide prétentieux ! Elle se força à accélérer l'allure pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il le remarqua et s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne.

« Désolé. » Dit-il, excuse qui sonnait légèrement fausse d'ailleurs. Elle lui jeta un drôle de regard et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, pour les replacer derrières ses épaules.

« Les dames d'abord » Dit-il en se déplaçant poliment sur le côté, faisant une petite courbette totalement ridicule. Elle pourrait croire qu'il essayait d'être galant, si ses yeux n'étaient pas fixés sa jupe.

Un début de sourire étira le coin de sa bouche. _Ainsi, il veut regarder mes fesses quand je monte l'escalier, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'Isa a raison, peut-être n'est-il pas complètement indifférent_... Elle arrêta dans sa pensée, se mettant une claque mentale. _Bien sûr qu'il voulait regarder son derrière. C'est un adolescent. Cela lui importerait peu si j'étais une vache. Il voudrait toujours y jeter un coup d'œil_. Cette pensée l'irrita légèrement. _Il voulait voir un spectacle ? Et bien elle allait lui en donner un de spectacle par Merlin !__Voyons si tu peux rester indifférent après ça, Potter ! _

Elle lui sourit doucement, en faisant un geste dérisoire avec sa main. Elle sauta sur la marche suivante comme si elle était toute légère, ne faisant aucune tentative pour redescendre à l'aide de ses mains sa jupe. Même pas un petit geste symbolique. Elle pouvait sentir un froid contingent sur sa peau nue quand la jupe remontait après chaque marche qu'elle gravissait. Si elle pouvait le sentir, elle était complètement sure qu'il pouvait le voir. Il respirait lourdement maintenant et elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas en raison de monter les l'escalier. Elle atteignit la dernière marche et se retourna, l'attendant cette fois-ci.

« Une vraie championne de montée » Dit-il, un peu trop négligemment. Lily avait la respiration haletante et les joues rouges.

« Je trouve ça encourageant en vérité » Fut sa seule réponse, adoptant une attitude désinvolte.

« Je l'aurai parié » Murmura-il dans son souffle, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Elle arqua un sourcil et lui sourit. « Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? »

« Rien. Je me parlais à moi-même »

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans le silence complet, le bruit de leurs pas, , quand James l'étonna quand il posa une question tout à fait innatendue.

« Alors tu as prévue des choses pour ces vacances ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda. « Non pas vraiment. Je le passerai dans le monde Moldus – avec ma soeur Petunia qui l'est. Honnêtement, les vacances de noël sont assez tristes depuis que ma mère et mon père sont morts »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Noël n'est plus pareil depuis que Papa a été ... tué par... » James s'arrêta de parler, regardant fixement un point imaginaire, les yeux vides le mur en face du couloir qu'ils empruntaient.

« Voldemort ? » Suggéra Lily

James tressaillit violemment. « Ouais. Lui. » Il lui jeta un regard plein de sympathie. « Mais au moins j'ai toujours ma mère à mes côtés. Et Sirius aussi. Il fait parti de ma famille maintenant »

Lily sourit légèrement. « Au moins tu as encore ta mère auprès de toi »

« J'ai Sirius aussi ! » Protesta James

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais très bien entendue la première fois. Mais avoir Black dans sa famille ne doit pas être de tout repos »

James sourit. « Oh, tu dis ça juste parce qu'il te regarde un peu trop à ton goût, surtout sur tes atouts féminins si je puis parler comme ça ! »

Elle leva ses sourcils. « Black a déjà essayé de me regarder à la dérobée, Il m'a déjà reluquée ! ? » Elle baissa sa tête timidement. « Je ne savais pas qu'il était intéressé. Peut-être que je devrais aller lui demander s'il ne voudrait pas sortir avec moi un de ces soirs »

Le changement de James fut instantané - il arborait maintenant un visage sans expression. « Ne me dit pas que tu oserais ! » Son ton était froid et dangereux.

« Donc tu t'en soucie vraiment, mhhh ? » Elle continua sur le même ton espiègle, flirtant. « J'avais l'impression que de savoir avec qui je sortais t'importais peu. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais demandé un autre rendez-vous..."

Il la regarda curieusement. « J'avais surtout l'impression que tu ne voudrais plus jamais sortir avec moi et encore moins avoir un rendez-vous avec moi de nouveau ! » Il fit une pause. « Tu le veux ? »

« Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais » Elle haussa les épaules, en essayant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque.

Il baissa les yeux. « Visiblement non » Il semblait déçu.

Il arrêta de marcher et Lily se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivaient à leur Dortoir. En murmurant le mot du passe du portrait, elle marcha à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune.

« Bonne nuit, Lily » Dit James, juste derrière elle

« Bonne nuit James » Répondit-elle mais elle s'arrêta et le regarda « Oh et au fait James ? »

« Oui ? »

Elle sourit. « Dis à Black que s'il veut vraiment regarder mes fesses, il devra m'inviter à dîner d'abord »

« Espèce de manipulatrice, tu es vraiment impossible toi aussi Lily ! »

Sa seule réponse fut de remettre dans un geste presque habituel ses cheveux derrière ses épaules quand elle monta les escaliers.

Oo°oO

« Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur ? » Dit Lily nerveusement, marchant dans le bureau de McGonagall.

« Oui, Mlle Evans. » McGonagall fouilla sur son bureau pendant quelques secondes avant de lui tendre une enveloppe scellée. « C'est arrivé pour vous de la poste moldu »

Lily prit l'enveloppe et l'examina précautionneusement. Quelqu'un avait tamponné 'Urgent' sur le devant à l'encre rouge. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible du destinataire, la calligraphie était parfaite- la lettre était de Petunia. Lily se demanda pourquoi elle lui écrivait - Petunia ne lui avait jamais écrit, et encore moins quand elle était à Poudlard - elle mit l'enveloppe dans la poche de sa robe.

« Ce sera tout Madame ? »

McGonagall inclina la tête. « Vous êtes libre d'y aller, Mlle Evans. »

En s'enfuyant du bureau de sa responsable de Maison avec autant de rapidité qu'elle le pouvait, Lily se dirigea vers sa Salle commune, en sentant la lettre comme si elle l'a brûlait et lui faisait un trou dans sa poche. En installant sur le divan devant le feu, Lily la prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. La lettre commençait sans préambule :

_Tu n'es pas obligée de rentrer à la maison. Les créanciers ont tout prit. Je n'ai même pas assez d'argent pour épouser Vernon. Ils ont même pris la maison. Comme toujours, toi tu sais où aller j'en suis sure- mais moi je n'ai aucun endroit, je suis toute seule et je ne sais pas où aller. Mais de toute manière cela t'importe peu, n'est-ce pas ? La petite princesse parfaite de Papa et Maman à toutes les qualités et elle a des supers pouvoirs en plus. Tout a toujours était pour toi dans cette famille de toute façon, jamais pour moi !_

_Joyeux noël !_

_Pétunia_

Lily lit la lettre et la relit puis sans prévenir elle éclata en sanglots. Sa maison. La maison dans laquelle elle avait grandit. La dernière liaison avec ses parents - avec son ancienne vie – était partie et Pétunia aussi. Pétunia. Sa sœur. Toute seule, perdue. Elle ne savait même pas où aller, elle était tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle entendit des pas dans la Salle Commune. « Lily ? » Soudainement, James était debout à côté d'elle, sa voix remplie d'inquiétude « Lily qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine et sanglotant de manière incontrôlée. Elle n'était pas consciente que la personne qu'elle étreignait désespérément était James, ou même si c'était un autre garçon, la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait besoin de bras pour la réconforter et la rassurer. Elle le sentit se raidir, embarrassé - mais seulement pendant un cours instant - avant que ses bras ne s'enroule autour d'elle en un geste protecteur.

« Chuuuuuutt… Chuuuuuutttt » Murmura-il dans ses cheveux. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Lily. Je vais t'aider et tout arranger. Je promets que j'arrangerais les choses mais dis moi pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Elle sanglota quelques minutes encore avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent. Quand elle réussit finalement à maîtriser ses larmes, sa voix sortit en un chuchotement étranglé.

« C'est ma sœur. » Dit-elle, son visage enfouit dans la chemise maintenant détrempée de James. « Mon père ... a accumulé beaucoup de dettes. Ils… Ils ont pris la maison et elle ne sait pas où aller. Je l'ai laissée tomber. Je l'ai laissée tomber comme je les ai laissés tomber. Quelle est la magie dans le fait d'être une sorcière mais de ne pas pouvoir aider les gens qu'on aime, la magie a-elle vraiment du bon ? Je ne suis rien, rien du tout... »

Ses bras se raidirent autour d'elle. « Ne redis jamais ça, Lily » Dit-il avec acharnement. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine et elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait. Elle retira brusquement sa tête de sa poitrine et leva des yeux remplis de larme en sa direction. Il la regardait avec une telle douceur, avec une inquiétude si attachante, que Lily fut remplit d'un désir jusque là inconnu, d'un simple regard il avait éveillé tant de chose en elle.

« Embrasse-moi. » Murmura-elle, en levant encore plus la tête, les yeux fermés.

Oo°oO

« Embrasse-moi. » Me demanda Lily, les larmes aux yeux et les yeux fermés.

James en resta cloué sur place, se demandant si elle l'avait vraiment dit, ou s'il avait simplement halluciné. Il était seulement humain, c'était un homme. Il ne pouvait pas la tenir, la toucher sans avoir envie de beaucoup plus. Il ne s'était jamais permis de penser qu'un jour elle oserait lui demander ça à lui, qu'elle lui dirait les mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Et il avait envie d'elle. Merlin, comment ne pourrait-il pas avoir envie d'elle, elle était la tentation incarnée ! Mais ce n'était pas loyal. Il savait que cela n'était pas bien. Elle était désemparée, et surtout perdue à propos de sa sœur. Mais elle lui contraignait, lui demandant de faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Il luttait pour se concentrer, en essayant de maintenir le contrôle. C'était simplement un baiser. Cela pourrait être sa seule occasion. Sa seule chance de l'embrasser. Jamais plus il ne le pourra si ça se trouve.

« Au diable Lunard et ses plans tordus » pensa-il, en inclinant sa tête sur le côté en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur. Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes légèrement, se donnant comme limite d'arrêter avec un baiser bref, chaste - Ses bonnes intentions volèrent en éclats quand elle commença à répondre à son baiser, gémissant dans sa bouche et cambrant son dos dans sa direction, faisant entrechoquer leurs bassins. Sa réaction fut instantanée - quoique son esprit soit comme stupéfixer, son corps ne lui répondait plus- ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux et il l'a tira tout près pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun atome d'oxygène entre eux deux, ses baisers alliant passion, intensité et désespoir. Il pouvait sentir ses mamelons tendus appuyant contre sa poitrine – au travers de sa chemise et de son top - qui les séparés et elle était presque totalement défaite par les mains de Lily. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même quand elle inclina encore plus la tête, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser - il ne devait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas – pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était répondre à son baiser désespéré. Sa langue pilonna la sienne férocement, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Elle gémit de nouveau. Toute la frustration sexuelle refoulée, tout son désir pour elle qu'il avait tu pendant deux longues années le consumait et il se rendit vaguement compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans une position tout à fait compromettante et incongrue. Ce fut cette réalisation, en plus du goût salé des larmes sur ses lèvres qui lui firent arrêter le baiser, comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un seau d'eau froide sur sa tête. Merlin! Que faisait-il ? Qu'était-il sur le point de faire ? Elle le détesterait surement s'il en profitait. Elle le haïrait. Il se détestait lui-même pour ce qu'il avait presque faillit faire. Avec la plus grande des volontés il se détacha d'elle, en passant doucement ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle gémit en signe de protestation.

« Lily » Dit-il doucement. « Nous ne pouvons pas le faire. Je… je te veux, j'ai envie de toi. Tu le sais déjà. Mais cela ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Ce n'est pas - ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas bien… »

Elle le regardait fixement – il était désespéré, perdu et beau, si beau - et il hésitait, semblant se battre intérieurement contre lui-même.

« Je devrais y aller. » Dit-il finalement, en essayant de ne pas la regarder. Elle ne répondit pas, mais il pouvait sentir son regard peser sur lui. « Je suis désolé. » Ajouta-il, s'enfuyant de la pièce et du dortoir. Il dormirait avec Lunard, Padmol et Wormtail ce soir, il sentait que s'il restait avec elle ce soir il allait se passer quelque chose de regrettable, il n'avait pas confiance en lui, sans parler de devoir dormir dans le même dortoir, simplement séparé d'une simple porte. Non, cela lui était impossible ….

Oo°oO

**Le chapitre vous a bouleversé ?? Impressioné ?? subjugué ??? ( je délire là mais c'est beau de rêver... ^^) ou bien vous êtes seulement contents du premier baiser de James et Lily... le plus impressionnant dans tout ça c'est que c'est bien Lily et non James qui demande le baiser et c'est James qui l'arrête bien qu'on connaisse tous la raison de cet arrêt brusque de passion... sauf Lily aparement ou sinon elle veut juste se cacher la vérité ...??? Mhhh je pense que l'on aura nos réponse, vous comme moi, dans les prochains chapitres donc revieuw et mettez moi vos critiques et vos opinions sur comment vous pensez que leur relation évoluera ???**

Gros bisousss et bonne fêtes à tous

**Manelor ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alors voici un nouveau chapitre de votre histoire favorite ... vous me trouvez prétentieuse ??? nonnnnnnnn jamais xd je ne suis pas comme ça mais comme moi je peux plus m'en passer je suppose que ceux qui me laisse des revieuw sont aussi impatients que moi de découvrir un nouveau chapitre... L'humour décalé est encore au rendez-vous et les choses avançent encore plus ...^_^**

**Bonne lecture**

**Manelor ...**

Oo°oO

Lily voulait mourir, simplement mourir. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentit aussi embarrassé Elle avait embrassée James Potter – elle l'avait embrassé - et il lui avait fait des excuses. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de céder à cette pulsion, et surtout pourquoi elle s'était jetée sur lui de cette façon. Elle aimait penser que c'était La période de noël qui la mettait dans cet état là, qui lui faisait d'ailleurs ressentir de trop fortes émotions, ou bien est-ce peut-être son enfance dans sa famille, le rejaillissement de son passé, ou bien est-ce à cause de Pétunia qui l'avait reniée, elle, sa propre sœur, qui la faisait se sentir encore plus seule que d'habitude. Elle aimait penser que la solution se trouvait là dedans, mais elle n'en était pas si sûre, parce que – que Merlin lui vienne en aide - elle l'avait aimé ce baiser. Elle avait aimé sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue et son odeur l'enveloppant et la saveur de sa langue dans sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais été embrassée auparavant - elle l'avait été bien sur – mais jamais comme ça, pas avec autant de passion, autant de désir. S'il ne s'était pas arrêté, s'il ne s'était pas retiré brusquement, Lily pensa que les choses auraient bien pu dégénérer et finir d'une tout autre manière. Depuis quand était-elle devenue ce genre de fille ? Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille qui priait un garçon pour qu'il sorte ou même qu'il l'embrasse juste une fois, si ? Elle était en quelque sorte la plus mauvaise part d'une tarte, celle qu'on laisse toujours car elle ne nous fait pas envie. Elle avait profité de lui, de son amitié et surtout de son désir pour elle. Et maintenant il l'évitait, jusqu'à dormir dans son propre dortoir pour évitait de la croiser plus que nécessaire. Elle avait fait quelque chose de vraiment ignoble, elle l'avait chassé de sa chambre, tout ça parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler quand elle devenait trop émotionnel. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était parti en courant hier.

Elle avait révisé en vitesse ses cours, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention au contenu de ses notes. Tout d'abord, elle avait parcouru les différentes matières qu'elle partageait avec lui, en espérant savoir si elle pourrait trouver un cours pour lui poser une question – bien sur dans le seul but de savoir comment il sentait - mais il s'était apparemment défilé et personne ne voulait lui répondre sur ce point. Ce n'était pas vraiment inhabituel pour lui de faire ça, mais la présence de Black, Lupin et Pettigrew, ainsi que les regards étranges, perplexes qui lui lançaient, lui faisait penser qu'une coïncidence était bien entendue à railler des différentes possibilités. « _Par_ _Merlin, j'espère qu'il ne leur a pas dit ! » _Pensa avec effroi Lily_, _une rougeur apparut sur ses joues quand Black lui lança un long regard.

_« Il ne peut pas m'éviter tout le temps_, » pensa-elle sombrement alors qu'elle marchait vers son cours de métamorphose, _n'est-ce pas ?_ Et alors un sourire vînt illuminer ses trais. Il n'avait pas osé se défiler et il devait être présent dans le cours de tout à l'heure avec McGonagall, qui après l'incident du début d'année avec l'annonce dans le journal, les avaient obligés avec Black à suivre ses cours. Peut-être pourrait-elle le rattraper après la classe et lui faire des excuses par rapport à son comportement. Elle lui devait beaucoup.

Elle ajusta son sac – qui lui faisait mal sur l'épaule - et repris sa marche. Elle s'était débrouillée, jusqu'à présent, pour éviter Delia et Isa, mais seulement par un effort herculéen et un timing parfait. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de se heurter à elles, tout de suite du moins. Elles la connaissaient trop bien et elles arriveraient à lui cracher le morceau, surement.

« Evans ? »

Elle leva les yeux. La voix appartenait à une seconde année assez menu – Ally, si elle se rappelait bien – une fille de Gryffondor

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te donner ça. » La fille lui donna le morceau de parchemin scellé à Lily, qui le prit avec une certaine anxiété et une certaine angoisse.

« Merci » Dit Lily à la fille, en la regardant d'un air affolé.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » La voix d'Isa à ses côtés la fit sursauter.

Lily regarda fixement le parchemin, en ne répondant pas.

« Un mot de Dumbledore ? » Demanda Delia quand elle les eut rejointes.

« Probablement un devoir de Préfet en chef à nous confier » Dit Lily doucement, en essayant de se rassurer.

« Allez ouvre là, idiote ! » Rigola Delia. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait quelque chose mal. »

« C'est vrai » Répondit Lily, en décachetant le parchemin et déroulant le rouleau à l'aide de ses mains, qui tremblaient légèrement.

_Mlle Evans,_

_Auriez-vous l'obligeance de venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau dès que vous aurez pris connaissance du contenu de cette missive. Nous avons des questions importantes à traiter ensemble et j'aimerais m'entretenir sur certains points avec vous. Questions liées à votre travail de Préfète en Chef, bien entendu._

_Amicalement_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ps : les bonbons au citron sont un met exquis en cette période de l'année._

« Il semblerait presque au vu de la missive que tu ais des ennuies, Lily » Dit Delia, en relisant au-dessus de son épaule.

Isa rigola légèrement. « C'est vrai. Qu'est ce que notre Lily a-t-elle bien pu faire de mal ? Peut-être quelque chose de vraiment inopportun avec Potter dans la salle commune ? »

Lily ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle rougit violement. Isa était un peu trop proche de la vérité à son goût.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi » Dit-elle, un peu trop froidement. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller et de ne pas le faire attendre »

« Oh mais bien sur ! » Dit Isa, en remontant ses verres sur son nez et regardant Lily curieusement.

« Oh, Lily ! » Delia courut pour revenir à sa hauteur « As-tu réfléchie à ma proposition »

« Oui... » Lily baissa le regard et étudia ses chaussures. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller…

« Et ? » Demanda Delia en retenant son souffle.

« Ok. »

« Vraiment ? » La voix de Delia s'éleva dans le couloir.

« Oui. Ce sera amusant »

Delia poussa un cri de victoire, en lui sautant au cou, menaçant de rendre Lily sourde.

« Ce sera fantastique ! Tu verras »

« Bonbons au citron » Dit Lily à la gargouille, qui pivota sur le côté, révélant un escalier circulaire.

Elle marcha et grimpa les escaliers. « Désolée mais il m'attend » Rappela-elle à Delia, qui l'observa monter les escaliers vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

En essayant de ne pas trembler Lily leva sa main, et frappa trois coup sur la porte.

« Entrez, Mlle Evans » Entendit-elle de l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur ? » Demanda Lily, en marchant en direction du bureau au milieu de la pièce.

« Asseyez vous, je vous en pris » Il fit apparaître une chaise, dans laquelle Lily s'assit, mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. « Bien, alors. Je suis sûr que vous avez remarqué qu'une certaine personne était absente pendant les cours aujourd'hui ? »

Lily prit un air coupable. « Oui, Professeur, j'avais remarqué »

Dumbledore l'a regardée fixement à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, une once de malice au fond des yeux. « J'étais sur que vous alliez le remarquer. M. Potter, j'en ai bien peur, a du s'absenter pour une affaire urgente ... ...une affaire de nature familiale, si je puis dire »

Lily se détendit et elle desserra la prise qu'elle avait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, se sentant plus en confiance. S'en suivit ensuite une part de culpabilité et enfin une inquiétude encore plus grandissante de minutes en minutes « Dite-moi qu'il n'est rien arrivé à sa famille Professeur ! » S'exclama-elle, en levant un sourcil.

Dumbledore lui sourit. « Non, non, rien de ce genre. C'est une autre affaire de famille, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas de ce genre là. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Cela se passa tellement vite qu'elle se demanda si cela s'était réellement produit.

« Je suis heureuse de vous entendre dire que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à sa famille… » Elle le regarda de façon pénétrante, en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait appelé si ce n'était pas pour la mettre en garde suite au harcèlement qu'elle faisait subir à James.

« Oui. Bon » Dumbledore se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge. « M. Potter sera absent le reste de la semaine. Pourrez-vous gérer vos devoirs de Préfète en chef ainsi que les siens pendant cette période ? »

Lily acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Y'a-t-il autre chose dont vous vouliez me faire part Professeur ? »

« Non, non. Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps » Il lui souriait toujours. Elle se leva.

« Oh et Mlle Evans ? » L'appela-il alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir. « N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide auprès des préfets si vous en avez besoin. Certains d'entre eux sont tout à fait compétents et pourrons vous aider efficacement si besoin il y a »

« Je n'en aurais pas besoin, Professeur » Le rassura-elle en sortant du bureau.

Oo°oO

« Lily, aller tu as intérêt de sourire » L'avertit Delia, en remettant son manteau à un elfe de maison et lissant au passage sa robe.

Lily haussa les épaules et donna son propre manteau à un autre elfe. « Désolée, Delia » Répondit-elle sincèrement. « Je suis juste un peu tendue »

« Je sais » Dit Delia, en roulant des yeux. « Cet endroit est super grand, on dirait un palais ! »

Lily inclina la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord, bien qu'elle soit en ce moment même à des kilomètres d'ici. Elle savait, bien sûr, que James était un sang pur, mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que 'le sang ancestral et pur' signifiait aussi un héritage familial colossal. La maison des Potter aurait pu faire concurrence avec Poudlard de part sa grandeur et Lily se sentait mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment se comporter face à une telle opulence et une telle splendeur.

Delia l'a tira par la manche, impatiente, et elles suivirent un groupe de personnes se dirigeant dans ce qui semblait être une salle de réception pour les nombreux bals qu'organisaient la famille Potter. La fête battait son plein - la piste de danse étaient pleines de couples valsant et habillés dans leurs vêtements scintillant. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa robe, hésitante, en comprenant que sa robe en velours blanc paraissait désuet en comparaison à de telles parures de soirée. La robe, qui avait jadis appartenue à sa mère, était jolie certes mais simple et sans ornement, elle moulait parfaitement ses formes, avec de longues manches et un léger décolleté en V. Mais elle était blanche, une couleur non conventionnel dans ce genre d'endroit même si la matière était chaude et douce au toucher.

Au moins sa robe était assez longue et cachait les endroits plus que nécessaire. Delia avait jeté un sort à ses cheveux et les avaient bouclés, entrelacées avec des perles de saphir. Elle pensait d'ailleurs cette petite touche féminine complètement superflue et bien trop démonstratif, mais en regardant autour d'elle les différentes robes miroitantes et les centaines de coiffes tape-à-l'œil des autres invités, Lily fut heureuse que Delia ait insisté sur ce point.

« Oh ! Hé regarde ! » Delia poussa des cris aigus. « Il y a Aidan Lanigan et Gemma Atluri ! Allons les voir ! »

Lily secoua la tête, en parcourant la pièce du regard « Pars devant. Je suis assoiffée. Je pense que je vais aller me chercher une boisson »

Delia la regarda d'un air ennuyé et haussa des épaules. « Tu es sur que ça ne te gène pas ? Je ne veux pas te jeter dans la fosse aux lions »

« Oui. Je suis une grande fille, Delia. Je suis capable de nouer toute seule mes chaussures et pleins d'autres choses encore, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Comme tu le sens » Dit Delia, en se précipitant à travers la pièce vers un groupe de jeunes.

Lily erra au devant de la table des rafraîchissements. Elle accepta un gobelet de cristal que lui tendait la serveuse, et elle s'installa dans une petite alcôve près de la piste de danse. Elle joua quelques instant avec sa paille tourbillonnant dans sa boisson bien qu'elle ne désirait pas boire, en se demandant où il pouvait être. C'est un bal organisait par sa mère, il doit sûrement être là lui aussi…

Elle localisa dans un premier temps Black, partiellement effacé, dans une impasse et bavardant avec une belle brunette, ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules en une cascade de boucles - Perséphone Graham. Graham rejeta sa tête en arrière, en riant d'une phrase que Black avait dite. Black riait aussi d'ailleurs, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la piste de danse. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lily et elle pu y lire de l'incompréhension et de la surprise. Graham suivit son regard, ses yeux retombant sur Lily. Le pseudo couple - Graham et Noir – se retournèrent simultanément et échangèrent un regard significatif avant de balayer la piste de danse du regard. Lily fit de même, en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien chercher avant autant d'acharnement Leurs yeux - et ceux de Lily - se posèrent sur l'un couple de danse pas loin de là où ils se trouvaient.

La première pensée qui arriva à percer le cerveau embrumé de Lily, quand elle observa le couple évoluer élégamment à travers la piste de danse, était que James était un danseur fantastique – léger dans ses mouvements et étonnamment gracieux. Elle sourit légèrement avant de tourner un regard critique à sa partenaire – un regard qui coupa le souffle à la belle blonde. La fille se passa la main dans ses boucles, souriant à James assez largement pour révéler une rangée de dents blanches, sa robe rouge en mousseline de soie. James sourit lui-aussi à sa petite partenaire, qui, si Lily avait été n'importe quel juge, elle ne lui aurait donné pas plus de cinq. Les pieds de la petite fille étaient fermement placés à côtés de ceux de James et on ne les voyait plus tellement ils étaient petits en comparaison de ceux de James. C'était sentimental, le cliché était absolument adorable. La musique se termina enfin et James salua de manière bourgeoise la petite fille, qui lui fit une petite révérence à son tour, une expression de solennité absolue sur son visage. Lily observa la petite fille partir en courant vers un groupe d'adultes qui riaient, et une de ceux qui discutaient – sa maman, devina facilement Lily – la hissa et la prit dans ses bras.

Lily détourna le regard de la petite fille et elle croisa le regard de James qui la fixait. Leurs regards étaient intense et – pendant un moment – Lily pensa qu'il allait s'approcher d'elle. Au lieu de cela, il se détourna, en se frayant un passage parmi les couples dansants quand la chanson suivante commença, rejoignant Graham et Black. James se pencha près de Graham, mettant un bras autour de sa taille et chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille. Elle devait être sa petite amie, pensa Lily. Cette pensée lui donna la nausée et son cœur se brisa. Elle détourna brusquement la tête. Il était libre de voir qui il voulait et Graham, un Serdaigle, était une fille douce, même si elle était peu profonde. Elle laissa son verre choir sur une table et marcha jusqu'aux fenêtres sur le côté de la pièce, observant la neige tombait en petits flocons sur la terrasse et elle souhaita instantanément être autre part qu'ici ce soir.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici Lily ». Dit la voix de James derrière elle

Elle tourna la tête et lui fit face. « Évidemment ». Répondit-elle, en lançant un regard à glacer le sang vers Graham.

James suivit son regard. « Perséphone est une vieille ami de la famille » Commença à dire James, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que Sirius l'embrassa. « Et elle est avec Sirius » Finit-il presque inutilement.

« Oh » Dit Lily en baissant la tête, ses joues rougirent légèrement. « Je pensais que … »

« Je sais » L'interrompit-il, en l'observant soigneusement.

Elle essaya de se redonner contenance, et se força à rencontrer ses yeux. « James je… A propos de ce qui s'est passé la veille des vacances … »

« Danse avec moi » Dit-il soudainement, en la coupant dans son explication.

« Je…Je ne peux pas »

« Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? » Son ton était un mélange de différentes émotions, mais les principales étaient la peine et la frustration.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas danser » Il lui fallut beaucoup de peine pour arriver à lui mentir.

Il lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Ce n'est pas la vérité » Se moqua-il « Tu es une danseuse fantastique. Je t'ai vu danser tout à l'heure. Si tu ne veux pas danser avec moi Lily, tu devrais me le dire simplement. »

« Non. Je veux dire que je ne sais pas danser ça, je ne peux pas. » Elle montra du doigt la piste de danse.

James souri. « Et c'est tout ? Tu ne peux pas danser avec moi parce que tu ne sais pas danser la valse. C'est la seule raison ? »

Embarrassé, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, viens par là alors » Dit-il, en saisissant sa main. « Je te montrerai »

N'attendant même pas qu'elle réponde, James entraîna Lily vers un endroit isolé derrière un rideau de velours. Il s'écarta d'elle, et il ouvrit une porte-fenêtre, l'emmenant sur la terrasse, qui était saupoudrée d'une légère couche de neige. Avec les portes ouvertes, ils pouvaient facilement entendre la musique quand les premières notes d'une nouvelle chanson commencèrent.

« D'abord, je salue » Il mit un bras derrière son dos, et l'a salua formellement, en lui proposant sa main. Il leva ses yeux vers elle, yeux qui reflétaient de l'amusement. « Maintenant c'est ton tour » Elle se courba gracieusement, heureuse de savoir au moins faire ce geste.

« C'est très bien. Prend ma main maintenant. Bien, bien. Relève ton coude » Corrigea-il en dirigeant sa main sensuellement le long de son bras libre, et inclinant le coude vers le haut et guidant sa main vers son épaule. Il l'attira tout près. « C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi » Il souri. « La valse, » Commença-il, en prenant le ton de la plaisanterie. « Est basée sur un pas et un enchaînement de base. Comme cela. » Il la tira encore plus près, et lui montra en même temps qu'il parla. « Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. C'est bon tu l'as ? Maintenant essayes » Il observa sa technique et fut étonnement surpris, elle apprenait vite. « C'est Brillant ! Tu vois ? bon tu vas voir on va le faire ensemble. Maintenant, suis-moi dans mes mouvements »

Il l'a fit tourbillonner sur la terrasse, la faisant danser en de larges cercles, qui ressemblaient seulement aux mouvements qui lui avait montré auparavant. Autour d'eux, la neige recommença à tomber légèrement, s'entremêlant dans leurs cheveux et cils. Lily était complètement transportée, elle vivait dans une bulle, tout à fait enchanté par la nouveauté de cette danse, qui différait énormément les mouvements de la danse avec laquelle elle était familière. Son esprit était complètement ailleurs, et elle repensa au baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec lui la veille des vacances ce qui fit qu'elle perdit le peu de concentration qui lui restait et elle marcha sur ses pieds.

« Aïe. » Il tressailli. « Pour l'amour de Merlin Lily, s'il te plaît, suis mes mouvements. Ce n'est pas pour rien si mes pieds sont placés là »

Elle nettoya son visage où quelques gouttes coulaient et laissa retomber sa main. « Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas comment faire pourtant ! »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance » Dit-il avec assurance, en réclamant sa main. « La danse est très complexe,elle est basée sur la domination de l'un et la confiance et la soumission totale de l'autre. Tu dois juste suivre mes mouvements – tu dois me laisser mener la danse, laisse toi entraîner » Il fit une pause, en souriant largement. Quelque chose de l'intonation de sa voix donnait l'impression à Lily que la danse était la chose la moins importante pour lui en cet instant. Il ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de protester à nouveau, il repartit et redémarra là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Combien de temps ils dansèrent ensemble, Lily ne le savait pas, car elle était vaguement conscience du temps qui s'écoulait. Il y avait quelque chose qui s'était passé entre eux pendant qu'ils dansaient - être dans ses bras– était une sorte de légitimité, de droit qui défiait toute raison et analyse. Tout autour d'elle n'existait plus quand elle était avec lui, quand elle le regardait dans ses yeux. La chanson se termina et James l'a fit tourbillonner soudainement, en se penchant au dessus d'elle en inclinant son corps, sa main logée sur ses reins, l'autre toujours dans son autre main. Même avec les yeux fermés, elle savait que ses lèvres se trouvaient à quelques centimètres des siennes.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait faire ce … mouvement ci dans la valse » Réussi à dire Lily, son cœur martelant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était certaine qu'il devait être capable de l'entendre.

« Mais que vois-je là ! » Railla-il. « La jolie fille que je tiens dans mes bras ne sais pas comment on finit une valse digne de ce nom ? Alors je pense qu'il va falloir que tu me crois sur parole et que tu ais confiance en moi quand je te dis que c'est entièrement approprié »

« James... » L'appela une voix de femme en bas de la terrasse.

« C'est ma mère » Son ton semblait comme ennuyé, mais il la tira en arrière.

« James ! »

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Elle est probablement fâchée contre moi 'J'ai fuis mes devoirs de bon petit hôte' » Il sorti son bras de sa taille et commença à descendre comme à reculons la terrasse, en se dirigeant vers la porte, quand il se retourna, et marcha vers elle.

« Je e pense pas mais ... tu voudrais bien rencontrer ma mère ? » Il semblait nerveux, hésitant, comme s'il lui demandait quelque chose ayant une signification majeure.

« Bien sûr. Je dois d'ailleurs lui félicitation pour l'organisation de ce bal. C'est seulement fantastique » Répondit Lily, en se pressant pour le rattraper.

Son visage se décomposa quelque peu. « La féliciter ... bien sûr ... c'est ce que j'ai voulu dire » Il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle accepta sans hésitation, lui permettant de la ramener dans la salle de danse.

Une vague de chaleur les frappa quand ils marchèrent à l'intérieur, la salle de danse était étouffante et le contraste entre l'air frais de la terrasse et l'air chaud de la pièce était hallucinant.

« Ah tu es là ! » Dit une belle femme aux cheveux bruns, qui attendait et entra à l'intérieur de l'embrasure. « Où Par merlin étais-tu encore donc passé ? » Elle vit Lily et arrêta d'un seul coup sa tirade. « Aaah » Dit-elle sciemment. « J'aurais du deviner. Et qui est la belle demoiselle pour qui tu t'ais soustraits à tes devoirs d'hôte ? »

James sourit. « Maman, c'est Lily Evans. Lily, voici ma mère, Clarinda Poter. Mieux connu sous le nom de Claire »

Mme. Potter arqua un sourcil vers James, et un sourire vînt orner ses lèvres. « Lily Evans ? Vous êtes La Lily Evans ?"

Depuis quand suis-je un démonstratif ? Se demanda Lily. À moins que ... il ne l'ait mentionnée à sa mère ! Comment Nom de …

« Maman... » Protesta James, en la regardant embarrassé

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mme. Potter » Dit honnêtement Lily, en s'inclinant légèrement. « C'est très gentil de la part de m'avoir invité et mon amie Delia Anders dans votre belle maison »

Apparemment c'était la chose à dire, car James lui souri fier, et sa mère semblait tout à fait impressionnée.

« C'est certainement un ange, James. Une femme avec des manières appropriées aidera son mari à avancer loin dans le Ministère » Elle jeta un regard significatif à James.

« C'est… ce n'est pas pour ça maman » Corrigea nerveusement James, en dirigeant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas » Répondit sa mère, en leur faisant un clin d'œil « Et je souhaite que tu ne le fasses pas, James. Cela te ferait ressembler à un vagabond ! » Elle reporta son attention sur Lily. « J'espère que vous n'êtes pas une autre de ses nombreuses conquêtes, Lily. Il fera un mari excellent un jour, s'il grandit… »

« Maman! » James semblait furieux maintenant.

Lily regardait un point quelconque dans la pièce, espérant éviter de rencontrer le regard de Mme. Potter et remarqua Delia en train d'agiter sa main dans sa direction. C'est à ce moment là que Lily se rendit compte que la salle était désormais assez vidée de ses invités.

« Veuillez m'excusez mais je dois m'en aller, Mme. Potter. Mon amie me fait signe » Dit Lily, d'une voix assez formelle.

Claire inclina la tête. « Bien sûr. Vous êtes venus avec Delia Anders, avez-vous dit ? »

Lily acquiesça de la tête. « Oui. Je reste avec eux durant les vacances »

Claire regarda attentivement son fils. « Je ne me rappelle pas qu'Anders était dans la liste d'invité, James, n'est-ce pas ? »

James haussa les épaules négligemment. « Je pense que cela doit être la première année qu'ils viennent » Dit-il

« Hmm... » Claire se massa le menton et réfléchie intensément. « Bien. Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez bien voulu venir à notre bal. J'espère que la prochaine fois que vous visiterez, mon fils vous partagera avec nous pour qu'on puisse faire plus ample connaissance »

« Merci encore une fois, Mme. Potter. James. »

S'étant excusée, Lily sorti à toute vitesse et se dirigea vers Delia, qui semblait ennuyée.

« Mais tu étais passée où ? » S'exclama Delia quand elles se mirent en marche. « Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures ! Je suis allée aux toilettes et quand je suis revenue, tu étais introuvable. Ma mère est prête depuis un bout de temps. »

Lily rougit et prit un air coupable quand elle mit son manteau. « Je suis tellement désolée, Delia. Je pense que j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Ta mère n'est pas trop fâchée ? »

Delia secoua sa tête. « Non. Mais elle le sera si nous ne nous dépêchons pas... » Delia s'arrêta et regarda derrière Lily. Lily se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle regardait, quand une main se saisit de la sienne. James saisit sa main fermement, une expression de peine sur son visage.

« Lily, je... » Il hésita quelques instants puis il porta sa main à sa bouche et en embrassa le revers doucement. « Joyeux noël » Il se retourna et sortit à toute vitesse, en la laissant là, mais elle sentait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Oo°oO

**Ohhh comme c'est mignon !!!! ^^ alors comment vous avez trouvé la scène du bal et la rencontre de Lily avec le professeur Dumbledore !!! ???? dite moi vos impressions et surtout ne vous gènez pas et critiquez si des choses vous paraisse matière à critiquer je ne m'en vexeré pas au contraire ...**

**Sur ce gros bisous et bonne fêtes de fin d'années à tous **

**je vous adore**

**manelor ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dans ce chapitre, pleins de choses arrivent et des évènements inattendus viennent compliquer et ajouter du piment dans la vie de nos héros… pour notre plus grand plaisir bien entendue… vous allez voir un James comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu, un Sirius complètement largué ( Ce qui est marrant à voir ), et une Lily amoureuse et sous le charme de son admirateur secret pas si secret que ça d'ailleurs … Son cher Monsieur Darcy, Celui que toute les femmes voudrais pour elles toutes seules … je vous laisse rêver et n'oubliez quand même pas de lire mon chapitre.**

**je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement "Bella Black 2b", tes revieuw m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et sache que cette histoire est en or, les revieuw que tu m'as envoyé m'ont redonné un coup de bouste, je te remercie ... Bien sur toutes les revieuw que vous m'envoyer me comble de joie, et je voulais tous vous remercier... Pour votre information, il reste 5 chapitres en tout ... Vous voilà prévenu, je vous souhaite une bonne année...**

**Très bonne lecture **

Oo°oO

James se laissa tomber dans une chaise en cuir, en enlevant ses chaussures et en desserrant son col de chemise.

Padmol leva les yeux au ciel, des restes empilaient dans un plat, en équilibre sur son genou.

« Alors, » Dit James négligemment, en regardant fixement le feu crépitant. « Je suppose que c'est toi qui a envoyé une des invitations de Maman à Anders »

Sirius sourit. « Ouais. C'était une idée de Lunard par contre. Considère ça comme ton cadeau de noël »

James changea de position. « C'était un cadeau brillant. » Il sourit légèrement. « Mais la prochaine fois, utilise moins d'emballage »

Padmol avala de travers. « Je sais. Elle semblait agréable, chic, mais je la préfère dans ses habits de tous les jours, comme quand elle porte les petites jupes délicieuses à l'école »

« Padmol… » Menaça James, un sourcil arqué et une expression sinistre sur le visage.

« Bien sûr, » Continua Sirius, en ignorant James. « Elle devait savoir que ta mère était là. Je ne veux pas même penser comment Claire à réagis en voyant sa robe ... je sais comment je réagis bien sur à ses jupes d'écolière et sa robe… »

« Padmol, » L'interrompit James, en examinant le bout de sa baguette magique négligemment. « Je ne vais pas relever la provocation, parce que c'est Noël et tu es mon meilleur ami, mais continue de penser ça et je fermerai ta bouche à ta place. » Il lui lança un regard froid à Sirius. « Et Lunard ne sera pas là cette fois-ci pour m'en empêcher »

Sirius posa son plat par terre « Oh, détend toi ! Etre amoureux d'elle ne signifie pas que d'autres types ne remarquent pas comment elle est super bien foutue et canon. Je t'assure on voudrait bien la poser sur le tapis et lui faire découvrir des choses qui l'a ferais rougir. Mais… » Ajouta-il rapidement quand James sauta sur ses pieds. « Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je la regarde, mais nous l'avons tous fait ici, n'est-ce pas ? Même toi. Alors, par merlin détend toi un peu ! »

James se détendit légèrement, et desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur l'accoudoir. « Alors comment tu t'y est pris pour faire une invitation à la famille Anders ? » Demanda-il, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sirius se détendit aussi. « Parce que pour toi, cela semblait si dur que ça ? » Se moqua-il. « Ta mère utilise les mêmes invitations rougeâtre chaque année. Tout que nous avons dû faire, c'est de formuler un accio à une invitation non signé et de rajouter la famille Anders »

James sourit « Brillant. Ainsi c'est toi l'instigateur de cette invitation ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Le directeur a en quelque sorte ... confiance en moi, et le fait qu'il est volontairement oublié de venir à la soirée a rendu l'histoire beaucoup plus facile »

« Dis-moi que ce n'était pas une idée du directeur, ne me dis pas qu'il a abusé de la charité de ma mère »

Padmol haussa les épaules de nouveau. « Probablement »

« Padmol ! Ma mère va être furieuse quand elle va l'apprendre ! Et en plus elle pense que c'est moi qui est derrière tout ça »

« Bien, mais avoue que tu y avais pensé, pas vrai ? » Dit Sirius en reprenant le plat « Penses-tu vraiment que Claire t'en voudras pour ça ? »

« Oh, oui » Murmura James, en se demandant s'il devait le dire à sa mère, avant que sa Mère ne le découvre. « Cependant, ça valait le coup. »

Sirius enfourna une crêpe entière dans sa bouche et l'avala. « Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous faisiez là-bas de toute façon ? Vous êtes partis pendant des heures ! »

James sourit mystérieusement. « Un gentleman Sirius » Dit-il, espiègle « N'embrasse pas ses conquêtes et surtout ne dis rien sur ces soirées. »

Sirius roula des yeux. « Je paris que 'ce gentleman' ne la même pas embrassé une seule fois de la soirée »

James soupira. « Cela peut paraître triste, mais tu as raison. Si ma mère ne nous avait pas interrompus… »

« Tu n'aurais rien fait de plus… » L'interrompit Sirius.

Oo°oO

Lily gémit faiblement quand l'eau chaude coula sur son corps. Il était si bon d'être de retour chez soi. Les jours passés avec Delia et sa famille avaient été agréables, bien sûr, mais Lily était habituée à avoir une certaine vie privée et la solitude faisait aussi partie de son quotidien, deux choses que la famille Anders ne semblait pas avoir dans leur vocabulaire. Elle avait donc écourtée ses vacances, en prétextant devoir faire son devoir de Préfète en Chef ainsi que ses devoirs, ce qui n'était pas réellement faux d'ailleurs.

La maison. Est-ce triste de dire que Poudlard était désormais sa seule maison ? Et Pétunia, comment se portait-elle ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et Lily se sentait coupable, elle s'essuya les cheveux avec une serviette chaude. Elle avait essayé d'envoyer un hibou à Pétunia, plusieurs fois même, mais en vain. Bien qu'elle n'attendait manifestement aucune réponse de sa part …

Elle poussa le rideau de la douche et tendit la main pour attraper son peignoir… qui n'était pas là. Nom de … Elle l'avait laissé dans sa chambre. Elle haussa les épaules, en tendant la main pour prendre une serviette au lieu de son peignoir et s'enroula dedans. La serviette ferait l'affaire. Elle avait seulement à faire quelques pas entre la salle de bain et sa chambre, sans mourir de froid bien entendu. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait la voir. Il y avait seulement deux personnes qui vivaient avec elle dans son dortoir et elle était la seule à être rentrée. . « _Probablement la seule élève dans tout le château »_ pensa-elle quand elle ouvrit la porte et elle sortit dans le couloir, déplaçant un nuage de vapeur. Elle tressaillit légèrement quand ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage froid. Peut-être pourrait-elle se mettre en pyjamas et s'asseoir dans un fauteuil dans la salle commune, près du feu, avec un bon livre. Ce serait agréable de…

« Hum »

Lily leva soudainement les yeux, en resserrant la minuscule serviette autour de son corps et regarda James en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux « Je pensais que j'était seule »

« J'ai vu ça » Dit-il, ses yeux balayant son corps seulement vêtue d'une serviette dont il pouvait voir les mamelons, clairement visibles dans la matière légère de la serviette et pointant en raison du froid.

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait. « Mon visage est plus haut, Potter »

Il leva brusquement les yeux, ses yeux brillant étrangement.

« Eh bien, James, » Dit-elle d'un ton aguicheur, légèrement railleur. « Pourquoi rougis-tu ainsi ? »

Il dirigea une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux errant sur son corps une fois de plus. « Fais moi confiance, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment en connaître la raison »

Elle leva un sourcil, de manière insolente. « Je ne l'aurais pas demandé si je ne voulais pas savoir » Répondit-elle malicieusement.

Il considéra ses paroles pendant quelques secondes puis haussa des épaules. « Ok alors. Je me demandais quelles étaient les chances pour que cette serviette s'échappa de tes mains et tombe sur le plancher »

Depuis quand s'autorise-il à lui parle de cette façon ? Le plus important dans tout ça c'est, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas lancé un sort quand il lui avait dis ça justement ? Elle se demanda soudainement ce qui arriverait si elle laissait vraiment tomber sa serviette avant de comprendre l'absurdité de la situation. C'était un adolescent. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui arriverait... Elle rougit à la tournure inopportune que ses pensées avaient prise.

« Et maintenant, je me demande jusqu'où va cette magnifique rougeur, si bien sur tu m'autorises à poursuivre mon exploration, disons d'une manière plus poussée." Ajouta-il, tout sourire.

Elle se racla la gorge nerveusement. « Bien alors » Dit-elle plutôt brusquement. « Maintenant que tu m'as fais part de tes pensées, je dois aller m'habiller avant que je ne prenne froid » Elle passa devant lui en coup de vent

« Rappelle-toi que, » lui dit-il alors qu'elle courait. « C'est toi qui me l'as demandé ! »

Oo°oO

« As-tu passé de bonnes vacances, Lily ? » Demanda Isa alors qu'elles marchaient en direction de la salle commune.

« C'était agréable. La famille de Delia est grande » Lily sourit. « Mais si je devais supporter tous ces enfants 24 heures sur 24, je crois que je deviendrais folle ! »

« Hé ! » Protesta Delia. « Je te ferai savoir que mes frères et sœurs ... sont des horribles petits monstres » Dit Delia.

« Delia! » S'exclama Lily, surprise. « Quand es-tu rentré de vacance ? »

« A l'instant » Dit Delia en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. « Je vous ai cherchés partout »

« Désolée » Dit Lily. « J'ai rencontré Isa en allant à la volière porter une lettre pour Pétunia. Elle vient juste d'arriver elle aussi »

« Alors » Dit Isa négligemment. « Tu devais nous dire quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de si important que ça ne pouvait pas attendre que l'on soit toutes les trois dans le dortoir, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Delia fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite boîte carrée qu'elle tendit à Lily. « C'est arriver juste après que tu sois parties de chez moi Lily » Elle fit une pause. « Il vient de Potter »

Lily accepta le paquet, en se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être.

« Ouvre le » s'exclama Delia impatiemment. « Il m'encombre depuis mon arrivé. Si je ne lui avais pas promit que je te transmettrais le livre directement quand je rentrerais au château, je l'aurais ouvert moi-même ! »

Lily joua un instant avec le paquet d'emballage, elle avait l'air furieuse. « Ne t'ais-je pas mentionner que j'étais arrivé tôt Delia ? »

Delia acquiesça. « Si. Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça » Répondit Lily évasivement tout en défaisant les attaches du paquet. Il n'était pas rentré, il ne pouvait probablement pas avoir ... non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait ... il ne serait tout de même pas rentré à l'école, juste pour elle ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda curieusement Isa, en ajustant ses verres.

« C'est juste un livre. » Répondit Delia, en regardant fixement l'épaule de Lily et semblant légèrement déçue.

Lily souleva le tome doré, avec une reliure en cuir et l'amena plus près pour pouvoir l'examiner « Non. Ce n'est pas ' juste un livre. ' C'est... ' Orgueil et préjugés ' » Lily était estomaquée, elle ne sut quoi dire, bien que cela soit la première fois de sa vie que cela lui arrivait. Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Elle ouvrit le livre soigneusement, afin de ne pas forcer l'attache.

« C'est inscrit dessus … » Murmura-elle.

« À ma Lizzy chérie. Je t'aimerais toujours, ton Darcy »

Delia lit la note à haute voix. « C'est ridicule! » S'exclama Delia. « Il n'a pas le droit de reprendre les noms qui sont dans le livre ! »

Lily sentit une rougeur désormais familière s'inscrire sur son visage. « Non. Il l'a fait. Il à le droit de reprendre ces noms Delia ! »

Isa et Delia se regardèrent, surprises « Ok... » Dit finalement Isa.

« Je devrais aller le remercier. » Dit Lily distraitement, en caressant les pages du bout des doigts.

"Il est dans La Salle commune de Gryffondor avec ses amis, les Maraudeurs » Répondit Delia, en regardant toujours fixement Lily comme si elle avait perdue l'esprit.

« D'accord » Lily commença à marcher. « Vous venez ? » Leur dit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

« Ouais, on arrive ! » Dit Isa, elles s'empressèrent de la rattraper.

Le trio marchait dans le silence ; Lily était toujours aussi distraite et rêveuse et les deux autres étaient perplexes face à la réaction de Lily et à la conversation pour le moins silencieuse.

« Fascination ! » Dit Delia à la grosse Dame, qui ouvrit le passage leur permettant de rentrer dans la salle.

Ils marchèrent à l'intérieur de la salle et la trouvèrent vide, enfin pas totalement. James était assis avec Lupin, Black et Pettigrew en un cercle de chaises près du feu, tout en parlant avec une expression sérieuse sur son visage. Tous les quatre levèrent les yeux vers les nouvelles arrivantes, passant silencieusement de Lily à ses amis qui s'approchèrent.

« Salut Lily » Dit James, un sourire charmeur se formant sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Elle sourit timidement, sentant que ses genoux n'allaient pas la retenir très longtemps à ce rythme. « Je voulais juste te remercier… »

« Pour ? » Dit-il, en la regardant quelque peu déconcerté.

« Pour ceci » Répondit Lily, en lui montrant le livre en cuir.

« Oh. Ça »

« Un livre ? » Black pouffa de rire. James lui lança un regard noir.

« Je pensais que tu allais aimer mon cadeau » dit-il

« Mais je l'aime ! » S'empressa de dire Lily. « Beaucoup même ! Mais ... je n'ai rien pour toi moi... »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu me l'as donné mon cadeau ! »

Elle rougit. « Si tu fais référence à l'incident qui s'est passé l'autre soir avec la serviette… »

« Quel incident avec une serviette ?! » Hurla Black, « Tu ne m'as pas parlé de cet incident avec la serviette James » Il se tourna vers Remus et Pettigrew. « Vous étiez au courant vous qu'ils y avaient eu un incident avec la serviette ? »

Tous les deux secouèrent la tête, en lui affirmant que non. James les ignora.

« Bien sûr que je fais référence à l'incident de la serviette, ma chère. » Il parlait d'une voix traînante. « Je pense que c'est l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intention d'y faire référence et d'y penser aussi souvent que possible. » Ses yeux errèrent sur son corps, comme s'il l'imaginait de nouveau, dégoulinante et seulement couverte par une minuscule serviette qui appartenait à Terry.

Elle rougit de nouveau. « Tu…Tu… » Commença-elle, mais malheureusement elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots et ne put donc lui sortir une de ses remarques cinglantes. Et il le remarqua – ce qui fut le comble - car il commença à sourire d'un air satisfait.

« Et je ne pense pas que la perspective de te voir nue t'a déranger plus que ça, si je ne me trompe » Ajouta-il

« Tu es impossible, James Potter ! » Dit-elle quand elle réussit à trouver les mots. Elle pivota et passa en coup de vent devant Delia et Isa.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé qu'il y avait eu un incident de ce genre là James ! » Entendit-elle Black hurler alors qu'elle s'enfuyait de la salle commune.

Oo°oO

**La pauvre Lily !!! Vous avez vu un Sirius complètement dépassé par les évènements, il est d'ailleurs à l'ouest le pauvre gars ^^ et surtout un James super à l'aise jusqu'à en devenir provocateur et aguicheur. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas moi j'ai bien rigolé… J'attends vos revieuw les gens !! Et surtout dites-moi tous ce que vous pensez de mon travail de traduction… J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis sincères… ^^ merciii beaucoup d'avance et encore bonne année...**

**Gros bisous**

**Manelor …**


	17. Chapter 17

**Je suis impardonnable !!!!! Vous laisser dans l'attente aussi longtemps !!!! Veuillez me pardonner... Je suis vraiment très occupée en ce moment avec mes épreuves de bac français et svt ... je m'excuse... Dans ce chapitre, nous verrons un James encore plus fou amoureux de Lily, une petite écartade entre nous deux amoureux aussi interrompus par une certaine personne rrrrrr !!!! ^^^et une Lily désabusée et méprisante devant un James implorant et prêt à se mettre à genoux devant sa belle ... Brefouille ^^ Lisez allez let's go**

**Bonne lecture les gens !!!**

Oo°oO

James arriva en bas de l'escalier de La Salle commune qu'il partageait avec Lily. Il était encore en retard pour le Quidditch, une fois de plus. Depuis quand les devoirs avaient-ils la priorité sur le Quidditch ? Il devait être fou, oui complètement idiot. Il éclata de rire dans la Salle commune et s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement. Lily était debout au centre de la pièce tenant dans sa main une lettre qui, à en juger de son état, devait avoir été lu plusieurs fois. Elle leva les yeux de la lettre et les posa sur lui, une expression indéfinissable sur son visage.

« Tu… l'a aidé. Je veux dire Pétunia. Tu lui as donné de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse épouser Vernon. Pourquoi ? » Sa voix était hésitante, larmoyante.

« Elle ... te l'a dit. Elle n'était pas supposée le faire. J'ai explicitement demandé que… »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Répéta-elle, ses yeux fermement ancrés dans les siens, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui.

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de tenir son regard intense. Lunard allait être furieux de lui. Il avait jeté par la fenêtre le plan qu'il avait magnifiquement orchestré par un acte impétueux. Mais ce n'était pas dans son pouvoir de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

« Je t'ai promis que je t'aiderais, Lily » Dit-il finalement. « Je... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Vraiment n'importe quoi. » Il leva les yeux, en rencontrant ses yeux et en espérant silencieusement qu'elle le croirait.

Elle le regarda fixement, étonnée durant plusieurs minutes, ses larmes miroitant dans les profondeurs insondables de ses yeux. Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer le sens de ces paroles - Lily Evans- était dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse même ne serait-ce que passer sa main dans ses cheveux, il passa la sienne dans les siens et la calla contre son torse. Immédiatement ses lèvres furent sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit la bouche, en lui permettant de découvrir sa propre bouche, chaude, étonnement érotique. Sa saveur impétueuse envahi ses sens, obscurcissant son esprit et envoyant tout soupçon de volonté dans le placard. Elle l'embrassait, elle l'embrassait comme si il lui était vital pour elle qu'il reste avec elle, c'était comme si malencontreusement il partait, elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui.

James gémit dans sa bouche, sa langue entamant un ballet langoureux, leurs langues se caressant et se fuyant pour mieux se retrouver. Ses mains erraient sur son corps, empruntes d'un désir insatiable et totalement dévastateur, il voulait la posséder, il l'a voulait pour lui. Il était perdu, perdu dans ses sentiments, perdu dans ses yeux, incapable de reprendre le contrôle. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs même pas essayer. Cette fois, c'était différent. Elle n'était pas vulnérable, émotionnellement chamboulée. Elle le voulait. Elle le désirait. Il était partout, ses mains étaient partout et elle ne voulait pas lui résister. Il ne fallait qu'un seul son, qu'un seul mot, un "Non" prononcé de ses lèvres et il arrêterait de la touchait. Il était en feu, il avait besoin d'elle, il brûlait pour elle. Peu importe tout ce qu'elle allait lui donner, ce ne serait jamais assez.

Il avait besoin d'air tout de suite, même s'il était debout - ses poumons criaient presque d'agonie, réclamant de l'oxygène- et il sentait qu'elle aussi. Ils se séparèrent doucement, les joues rougies et leurs souffles haletants.

« Par ... merlin... » Bredouilla-il, la respiration haletante.

Elle rougit brusquement et amorça un mouvement pour s'enfuir, mais James fut plus rapide. Il avait enfin la fille qu'il aimait dans ses bras et il avait passé deux ans à batailler pour la conquérir- il ne la laisserait plus partir maintenant. Il saisit son bras et l'attira contre lui.

« Ou comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Je t'ai dans mes bras, enfin… » Murmura-il d'une voix enrouée dans son oreille. « Et c'est encore loin d'être finis. Tu es avec moi maintenant »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il stoppa toutes ses protestations avec sa bouche, amorçant un baiser langoureux, sensuel – c'était à l'opposé total de leur précédent baiser, alliant passion et fièvre. Le besoin de l'autre était toujours présent, tout comme le désir, mais il profitait de ce moment, comme s'ils faisaient l'amour avec leurs bouches. Elle soupira dans ses bras et il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux d'un roux étincelant. Il quitta ses lèvres et suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire, laissant une traînée de baisers en bas son cou avant d'embrasser et de mordiller légèrement sa jugulaire.

Il l'attira un peu plus vers lui et se dirigea lentement, mais soigneusement vers le sofa, se laissant tomber sur les coussins duveteux et la tirant vers lui. Ses mains se placèrent au dessus de sa jupe et le long de ses cuisses, juste au dessous de ses fesses. En prenant appuis à l'aide de ses mains, il l'attira quelque peu brusquement sur ses genoux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se rétracter, sa culotte et sa chaleur entrant en contact avec la bosse de son pantalon. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes – en les léchant, les suçant, les mordant gentiment – et il perdit pied. Elle tira impatiemment sur sa chemise, essayant en vain de lui ôter. Il l'aida, ôtant sa chemise grossièrement et la rejetant à terre, dans un bruit de tissus. Ses mains erraient maintenant librement sur sa peau nue, la laissant tremblante de désir, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Il remonta légèrement ses mains vers le haut, en passant par son menton qu'il releva et inclina docilement la tête, recherchant un contact encore plus poussé. Elle déplaça légèrement sa main et l'a fit glisser lentement sur la base de son cou au col en V de son chemisier, sa peau était douce sous ses doigts et si chaude. Il joua quelques instants avec les boutons de son chemisier, incertain, il voulait se débarrasser de ce chemisier encombrant, mais craignait sa réaction. Alors en attendant, il embrassa légèrement sa peau à la naissance de sa poitrine. Quand il vu qu'elle ne protester pas, il prit de l'assurance et déboutonna le reste de son chemisier, très rapidement. Elle haussa négligemment des épaules, pour le faire glisser de ses bras, la laissant tomber sur la plancher. Il caressa doucement son sein, en pinçant le mamelon. Ses hanches légèrement arquées, elle créa sans le vouloir une délicieuse petite friction sur leurs deux sexes. Cette douce friction donna des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale de Lily, en partant de son ventre à son cœur.

« Lily ... » dit-il, dans un soupir qui sortit de sa bouche en un son étranglé et rendu rauque par le désir- comme une réclamation. Il ouvrit sa bouche, prêt à dire qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus à l'aise, à savoir dans sa chambre à coucher, quand le portrait s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« Cornedrueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!! » Hurla une forte voix en entrant par le portrait.

« Sirius a le mot de passe. » Siffla-il, en se maudissant lui-même de lui avoir donné ce fichue mot de passe.

Lily se dégagea de ses genoux comme l'aurait fait un chat, en saisissant son chemisier et en l'appuyant contre sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative. James se maudit fortement, en la voyant s'enfuir par les escaliers dans son dortoir.

« Toi, » Dit-il à Sirius, les dents serrées. « Tu Ferais bien d'avoir une bonne raison pour être ici ! »

Les yeux de Padmol s'agrandirent sous la surprise quand il vit le torse dénudé de James, des cheveux plus ébouriffé que la moyenne et une Lily à demi vêtu, s'enfuyant vers son dortoir. Il sourit.

« Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre cela allé arriver, j'avais raison »

James le regardait fixement, en attendant sa soit disant bonne raison.

« Ohhh si on passe le fait que notre capitaine a encore manqué un entrainement de Quidditch... » Sirius baissa d'un ton et parla à voix basse. « C'est la pleine lune ce soir, James »

« Par Merlin ! » James se mit une claque mentale. « Mais bien sur, le petit problème de fourrure de Lunard ! »

« Quoique étant donné les circonstances, je suis sûr que Lunard comprendrait que… »

« Non, non. » Le coupa James dans un soupir. « Je suis avant tout le meilleur ami de Lunard » Il secoua la tête, avec regrets. « Lily devra attendre »

Oo°oO

James ne vînt pas la voir dans le dortoir. Lily le savait – c'était un fait – parce qu'elle l'avait longuement observé, il ne se formaliser pas pour si peu et elle était désormais las d'attendre un quelconque signe de sa part. Elle ne savait pas, et Dieu seul sait qu'elle avait envisagé toutes les possibilités, qu'il l'a laisserait pendant ... et bien heu ... ça ! Il était parti sans un mot, sans un regard, rien… mais elle espérait sincèrement que cela en valait le coup. Cette vérité était – quelle que soit la vérité à laquelle elle devrait se confronter- bien plus importante qu'elle-même. « _Mais alors_, » pensa Lily, pourquoi _devrait-il être différent de ce à quoi elle avait été habituée durant ses longues années_ ? » S'il l'aimé, s'il l'aimait vraiment comme il le prétendait, chose qu'elle croyait dur comme fer, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé toute seule dans cet état. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il quitté ? Et pour aller où ? N'était-elle plus la première de ses priorités maintenant qu'il avait eu ce pourquoi il se battait depuis de longues années ? Visiblement elle ne l'était plus et toutes ses questions la ramenèrent au même constat. La réponse était bien non, conclut-elle tristement.

Au moment où les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent au travers les rideaux de la fenêtre, désignant le moment de se lever, Lily elle, se sentait dans une rage folle. Attendez qu'elle mette la main sur James Potter ! Il l'avait ridiculisée ! C'était un imbécile, un imbécile complet doublet d'un crétin fini ! Et elle aurait été damnée si elle avait fait avec un autre homme, même si elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de faire cela avec un autre homme d'ailleurs. Il s'était servi d'elle et en plus il lui avait manqué de respect, deux principes sur lesquels Lily étaient intransigeante.

Lily s'habilla rapidement et dévala l'escalier pour aller jusque dans la Salle commune pour le trouver...

Il n'était pas là…

Son esprit la traita mentalement d'imbécile d'avoir espéré qu'il l'aurait attendu et elle entra dans une colère noire. Il était rentrait au dortoir, il avait peu dormis apparemment, il avait réussit à monter sans faire de bruit et avait bifurqué vers sa chambre sans même prendre la délicatesse de venir s'excuser, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner des explications. Elle arriva rapidement à la conclusion, celle la plus logique et la plus imparable, tout du moins pour elle. Ce sal rat dégoût l'évitait. Bien, tout simplement excellent. C'était fantastique ! Cela lui convenait tout à fait. Il pouvait continuer à l'éviter parce que Lily n'avait pas l'intention de lui reparler.

En sentant les larmes monter, elle hâta le pas jusqu'à la grande salle, mais elle changea d'avis au dernier moment. Elle n'avait pas faim- bien que c'était tout au contraire en réalité, elle mourrait de faim et son estomac ne cessait de faire des drôles de bruits. Son estomac se tordit, c'était un sentiment de nausée qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas aller prendre son petit déjeuner, et encore moins se retrouver à sa table. Rapidement, ses pas la menèrent à l'endroit où elle aimait aller quand elle était angoissée et malheureuse, la bibliothèque. Elle ne s'aperçut que quelques minutes plus tard que cela avait été une très mauvaise idée.

James était accolé près du Dortoir des Serdaigle, souriant doucement et bavardant agréablement avec Perséphone Graham, qui souriait à son tour et remuait doucement ses boucles affriolantes. Une amie de famille, mon œil ! Elle passa devant eux, la tête haute et ne leur jeta même pas un regard… Ou tout du moins, un simple coup d'œil… un ou deux peut-être …

« Lily » Entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas de marcher.

« Lily » Répéta t-il une seconde fois, beaucoup plus fort.

Elle l'ignora – et accéléra son allure.

« Lily s'il te plaît ! » Sa voix était tremblante, son ton désespérée. Elle pouvait entendre le son de ses pas derrière elle. Il saisit son bras et la retourna doucement. « Lily, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Laisse-moi t'expliquer... »

Elle lui fit face, les yeux flambant de colère et retira son bras brusquement.

« Il n'y a absolument rien à expliquer, Potter » Cracha t-elle, comme si son nom avait un arrière goût de pourriture dans sa bouche. « Tu es libre de voir - et heureusement pour moi- toutes les personnes qui te plaisent »

Il se raidit, comme si elle l'avait frappé. Elle regrettait alors de ne pas avoir été sa…

« Lily… » Dit-il doucement. « Tu as faux sur toute la ligne »

« Ah bon ? » Ses mains se placèrent sur ses hanches, son visage tordu en une moue ironique, ses mots débordant de scepticisme dans chacun. Son regard allait de James à Graham

« Lily, » Continua t-il à parler, une ton apaisant. « Je ne suis pas avec Graham ... ni même avec aucune autre »

« Et je suppose que je dois te croire sur parole ? »

« Lily ... » Sa voix était un mélange d'exaspération et de gène. « Lily, j'ai... Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais. »

« Bien, bien » Se moqua t-elle. « Oh, mais bien évidemment. Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je te crois alors que tu m'as laissé en plan dans la salle commune hier soir, sans explications ?! »

« Chut ! » Chuchota t-il, son visage devenant rouge- de colère ou de gène- Lily n'en était pas sure, et elle s'en fichait. Ils avaient attiré cependant une importante foule de curieux autour d'eux.

« Alors tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je crois, après que tu m'es laissé toute seule hier soir... ! » Continua t-elle, de manière significative, et plus fort qu'auparavant. « ... Que ' Le Grand James Potter ' se sauve ainsi d'un engagement à vie, tel le mariage peut-être !? » Pourquoi le mariage lui avait-il traversé l'esprit ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et elle était bien trop en colère pour relever.

Il était en colère lui aussi – même furieux – car ses sourcils formèrent une ligne indistincte et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus.

« Mais pas du tout Lily, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me crois. Je ne me sauve certainement pas du mariage non plus. » Il fit une pause. « Du moins, j'espère sincèrement que non ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas compris, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué combien je ... j'ai envie de toi à mes côtés. Comment pourrais-je sortir avec Graham - ou même une fille - quand tout ce que je désire le plus au monde, c'est toi »

Les personnes autour d'eux écoutaient la conversation très assidument. Les joues de Lily s'empourprèrent.

« Alors où étais-tu la nuit dernière ? » Elle baissa les yeux, en attendant sa réponse.

Il tiqua, son teint blanchissant à vue d'œil.

« Je ... je ne peux pas te le dire Lily. Il… c'est un secret que je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer, il te le dira quand il sera prêt » Il semblait vraiment peiné.

« Bien … Alors » Dit-elle, en se retournant brusquement. « Je suppose que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire »

« Lily s'il te plait » Il l'a saisie de nouveau par le bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. « S'il te plait, aie juste confiance en moi, je t'en pris »

Sa poigne se raffermit, la blessant. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, rencontrant ses yeux suppliants et le regarde, une expression de mépris absolu sur son visage. « Ne me parle jamais plus, James Potter. Ne me regarde plus, ne m'écris plus, et n'essaye jamais plus d'engager une conversation, quelle soit de n'importe quel genre. Jamais. C'est fini. Plus jamais » Elle se retourna donc brusquement, enlevant son bras de sa poigne, insensible à la douleur physique et contrôlant tout juste ses larmes.

« Repousses-tu chaque personne qui t'aime, Lily ? » Cria t-il derrière elle alors qu'elle accélérait l'allure. « Ou bien est-ce juste moi !? »

Oo°oO

**Voilà, voilà, voilà ... C'est finis ... ^^ Bon on va dire que je suis quand même un peu restée sur ma faim sur ce coup là xd mais j'adore la dernière réplique... Je me suis très amusée à traduire ce chapitre...**

**Maintenant quant à mon autre traduction "The Other Realm" j'avance... j'avance lentement mais surement xd enfin heu ... lol**

**J'ai pour projet trois autres traductions : The quarter Moon Gamble ... Très belle fic sur Dray/mione xd bien évidement !!!**

**Mais aussi Darkest desires avec le couple mione/Mumus ... je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand monde adepte de ce couple mais je voulais m'y essayer... ^^**

**Peut-être aussi une troisième sur le couple Ginny/Lucius ... je verrais mais je pense que ce sera celle : A wedding and other misfortunes... en français ? ^^ Bon d'accord : Un mariage et d'autres malheurs ... ^^ Alors vous en pensez quoi, je les traduis ??? Dites moi sérieusement ce que vous en pensez ...**

**Et surtout n'oubliez pas !!! Revieuw !!!! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tous le monde !!!! Alors me voici avec un nouveau chapitre de traduction ... je voudrais vous dire que j'ai terminé à traduire cette histoire et que donc les chapitres arriveront rapidement si j'ai des revieuw ^^ je vous laisse à votre lecture**

**gros bisouss **

Oo°oO

« … Un magnifique spectacle… Ce matin oui… Donné par Potter et Evans ! » Dit quelqu'un dans le vacarme assourdissant de la Salle commune des Gryffondor.

Remus leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait, prêtant soudainement attention à la conversation qui se déroulait à côté de lui.

« Patmol ? » Demanda-il lentement, en se tournant vers Sirius, qui fainéantait confortablement dans le fauteuil à sa droite.

« Hum… Oui ? » Répondit Sirius, d'un air affolé, tout en jouant nerveusement avec sa baguette.

« Cornedrue et Lily se sont vus aujourd'hui ? »

Padmol a haussé les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Probablement. »

« Patmol ! »

« Probablement » Répéta-il une seconde fois, en s'amendant.

'Cela a-t-il un rapport avec sa sortie précipitée de hier soir ?' Pensa Remus, horrifié « Padmol, il n'était pas ... enfin, il n'était pas en train de faire quelque chose avec Lily quand tu es aller le chercher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius sourit largement, en levant un sourcil moqueur. « Ca tu peux le dire ! »

« Je peux le dire ?! » Remus arqua un sourcil.

« Et bien, je suppose que cela dépend de l'interprétation qu'on en donne... » Répondit Sirius, évasivement.

« Et quelle est ton interprétation ? Faisaient-ils ... quelque chose ? »

Patmol réfléchie quelques instants. « Bon d'accord ... il était dénudé, ne portait plus sa chemise et elle était à peu près dans le même état que lui... donc si je devrais interpréter la scène je dirais qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de faire quelque chose ... ça c'est certain »

« Et il est parti ? Je veux dire, il est parti comme ça ? » Remus était incrédule.

Sirius haussa les épaules de nouveau, dans une attitude désinvolte. « Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir. Mais il a insisté... »

Remus jura. « Mais quel imbécile ! Mais à quoi pensait-il à ce moment-là !!! »

Sirius le regarda, assez surpris. Il regardait fixement Remus avec une expression de respect. « Lunard ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le coup, je… »

« Et toi ! » Dit-il en jetant un regard noir à Sirius. « Tu l'a laissé venir avec toi ? »

« Non! » Répondit Sirius sur la défensive. « Je t'ai dit que j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader. Mais tu connais Cornedrue. Il a voulu rester noble et fidèle à son meilleur ami, en l'occurrence, toi »

« Espèce de crétin fini ! » Continua Remus, ne prêtant pas grande attention à Patmol. « Je ne le crois pas, je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire ! »

« Hé ! » Protesta Sirius. « Il l'a fait pour toi, Lunard ! Cornedrue n'est pas un de ceux qui font faux bons à leurs amis quand ils ont besoin de lui… ! »

Remus sursauta et bondi du siège comme un ressort. « Je te ferais dire, Patmol, au passage, que j'étais dans le coup depuis le début ..., et que cela était une véritable réussite. Enfin réussite, c'est beaucoup dire… Mais ça marchait ! Et c'était juste avant que tu ne fourres ton nez dans nos affaires et que tu fasses tout capoter !!!!! »

« Mais… » Commença à protester Sirius.

« Quand je pense qu'il a renoncé à Lily pour ... ça ! Et il croit peut-être qu'il joue le pauvre petit noble de cœur, le martyr, en ne lui parlant pas, en ne lui disant pas où il est aller » Remus commença à marcher au travers de la pièce. « Elle est probablement furieuse contre lui ! »

La solution se présenta dans son esprit aussi spontanément que sa réflexion. Il sprinta pratiquement vers la porte.

« Mais où tu vas ? » Dis Sirius.

« Trouver Lily » Fut sa seule réponse.

Oo°oO

Cela ne fut pas très difficile de la trouver, Lily avait ses petites habitudes, et de ce fait elle était complètement prévisible. Elle était assise au fond de la bibliothèque, des livres, des parchemins et une bouteille d'eau étallés autour d'elle. Mais elle n'étudiait pas. Elle ne cherchait même pas à feindre son attitude. Au lieu de cela, elle regardait fixement ses mains repliées, ses yeux étaient rougis comme si elle avait pleuré.

« Si tu es ici pour me parler de lui » Dit froidement Lily, sans lever les yeux de ses mains. « Tu peux partir Remus. Je ne suis pas intéressé…Je n'en veux pas de ses excuses dérisoires »

« Lily… » Dit-il doucement.

« Je t'ai dis de dégager, Lupin ! » siffla-elle méchamment. « James Potter est la personne la plus méprisable qui n'est jamais existée sur terre. Il me rend malade! »

Remus en avait marre lui aussi, avec elle il n'avait plus de patience. « James Potter… » Répondit-il les dents serrées. « …Est si fou, de… de toi, tu es tellement présente dans son esprit, qu'il ne parle que de toi en permanence ! » Il s'effondra sur une chaise à côté d'elle. « Et franchement, tu ne le mérite même pas. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand « Comment oses-tu… »

« Lui as-tu demandé pourquoi il t'avait laissé seule hier soir ? » Coupa-il impitoyablement.

« Il te l'a dit ! Je ne le crois pas ! Il… »

« Il ne m'a rien dit, Lily » Il fit une pause. « Mais je ne suis pas idiot. Vous avez tous les deux quelque chose qui vous sépare, et cela depuis bien longtemps. Et cela est ma faute. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre »

Elle rougit. « Je… »

« Lui as-tu demandé ? » Persista Remus.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Il m'a dit que c'était un secret, et que ce n'était pas à lui de me le dire. » Ses poings se serrèrent et ses jointures devinrent blanches.

« Ce n'est pas son secret » dit Remus rapidement. « C'est le mien. »

« Le tient ? » Elle ne le croyait pas, c'était évident.

« Oui. Le mien. »

« Et je suppose que tu vas me le dire »

« Oui. Tu vas le savoir. Parce que je vais te le dire » La décision qu'il prit était facile mais lourde de conséquences. Même s'il se faisait expulsé après ça, il ne permettrait pas que James, son meilleur ami de surcroît, perde l'amour de sa vie.

« Tu es quoi ? » Elle était stupéfaite.

« Lily. Je suis un ... j'ai ... une certaine condition »

« Quel genre de… »

Sa voix baissa pour ne devenir qu'un chuchotement. « Lily, je suis un loup-garou. »

Toute couleur parti de son visage. « Tu es un quoi ? »

« Chuuuuttt ! » siffla-il, tout en regardant autour de lui nerveusement. « Je suis un loup-garou. »

Elle le regarda fixement avec des yeux vides de toute émotion pendant quelques secondes. « Ah oui ! Mais bien sur ! Oh, oui bien sûr ! Je suppose que Black est un vampire et Pettigrew un chanteur renommé dans le monde sorcier. Attend, en fait non ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Black le chanteur fou et Pettigrew le vampire » Se moqua-elle.

Il soupira. « Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'une fois chaque mois, tu fais tes rondes toute seule ? Et que cette ronde en particulier se déroule chaque mois autour de la pleine lune ? »

« Si.. » Dit-elle lentement.

« Et qu'est ce que tu penses que cela puisse être ? » Il la regarda de son regard fixe.

« Merlin ! » Chuchota-elle finalement. « Mais… Mais quel est le rapport avec James ? »

« James, Sirius et Peter sont des animagis non déclaré. Depuis leur cinquième année. Ils ... restent avec moi. Chaque mois quand se passe ma transformation »

« Alors ce soir là il était ... il ... WOW... »

« C'est probablement le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, peu de personne aurait fait ce qu'il a fait pour moi »

Elle était embarrassée maintenant, triturant nerveusement ses mains. « Mais il m'a ignoré pendant des mois après que je l'ai laissé gagner... »

Remus l'a regarda intensément, un mélange d'amusement et de pitié. « Oh, Lily » il secoua sa tête. « Toi qui a la réputation d'être la sorcière la plus intelligente, tu manques sérieusement de bon sens parfois. Tu n'as pas laissé gagner James ce soir là, c'est lui qui t'a laissé gagner »

« Je… te demande pardon ? »

« Il n'a jamais été question de laissé James gagner. Mais tant que tu pensais cela et non l'inverse, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu voulais gagner. Donc James t'a laissé gagner. Il t'a donné ce que tu pensais vouloir, tout simplement »

Elle le regardait, les yeux exorbités, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« Tu étais totalement aveuglée par tes préjugés. Tant que tu avais une opinion aussi peu glorieuse de James, tu ne pouvais pas voir quel homme formidable il était devenu, en partie pour toi, grâce à toi. Donc il a cédé et t'as laissé gagner »

« Mais…Mais c'est… » Bafouilla-elle

« Sournois ? » Lui proposa-il « Salaup ? Manipulateur ? Exactement ce que tu pensais de James »

« C'était complètement différent ! » Protesta-elle faiblement.

Il arqua un sourcil. « Est cela l'est-il encore aujourd'hui ? Tu veux dire que tu ne pensais pas que James puisse réfléchir par lui-même ? Tu ne sais pas qu'en ce moment même, il doit se morfondre et se dire qu'il a fait tous ses efforts pour rien, pour ne récolter que ton mépris, ta haine, alors que ce qu'il a toujours voulu c'est ton amour ? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma, mais aucun son n'en sorti. C'était comme si on lui avait jeté un sort de silence.

Il lui caressa la main doucement « Regarde le bon côté des choses, Lily. Le plan est terminé. Et tu sais maintenant qui il est vraiment et non ce qu'il était selon les dires qu'on véhiculaient sur lui »

Elle ne disait toujours rien.

« James t'aime Lily »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues maintenant « Comment peut-il m'aimer ? Comment pourrait-il m'aimer ? Après ce que je lui ai dit ... il doit me détester ! »

Il lui sourit mystérieusement. « Lily. Aie confiance en moi quand je te dis que James est incapable de te détester ni de te haïr. Il t'attend depuis presque trois ans. Il ne va pas t'en vouloir, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est te prendre dans ses bras et te prouver enfin qu'il t'aime »

Elle s'essuya les yeux. « Mais que vais-je lui dire ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Je te conseillerais d'utiliser le plus fort argument qu'il soit, tes lèvres » Il fit une pause. « Mais bien sur si tu veux utiliser les mots … Si tu veux mon avis, la première option est beaucoup plus agréable et beaucoup plus parlante »

Ses joues rougirent violement. Elle se releva doucement. « Remus, je... »

« Allez file ! » Il la poussa vers la sortie. « Va le retrouver. Il a attendu assez longtemps »

« Merci Remus. Merci pour tout » Dit-elle, en abandonnant ses livres et en partant précipitamment.

Oo°oO

**Alors ça vous a plu ??? que va t-il se passer ??? Comment va réagir james ? Que va-il se passer pour eux deux ?? Va-il réussir à lui pardonner ses paroles ?? Que de questions mes amis ^^ Mais elles trouveront une réponse que dans le prochain chapitre donc revieuwer mes revieuwer et revieuweuse adorés !!! et vous serez récompensés je vous le promet ... ^^**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonnes fin / milieu / Début de vacances ;)**

**Gros bisousss**


	19. Chapter 19

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !!!! Je tiens à rattraper mon retard des dernières semaines quand j'étais en cours ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ ;)**

**je sais que les chapitres défilent mais c'est la fin et j'ai pour projet de me mettre de suite à une autre traduction après sur Drago/mione donc je me dépêche ^^**

**Je pense qu'une fic Lily/ James verra aussi le jour mais plus tard ...**

**Bonne lecture ...**

Oo°oO

Lily n'arrivait pas à trouver James. Elle l'avait pourtant cherché partout, partout où il aurait pu être – surtout dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor, le Dortoir des Garçons, même les cuisines- mais sans résultat. Il était introuvable et en ce moment il pourrait être n' importe où. Inquiète, bouleversée, et nerveuse – telles furent les différentes émotions qui l'assaillirent alors. Il était, pensa-elle sombrement, en train de l'éviter, et probablement était-il dans son droit cette fois-ci. Qui pourrait le blâmer après ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Après la scène qu'elle avait faite ? Si James avait décidé de l'éviter, c'était peu probable qu'elle puisse le retrouver. Personne actuellement dans le château ne connaissait plus les secrets de Poudlard que les Maraudeurs. Il était fort probable que James ait connaissance des passages secrets qui traversaient le château, ceux que personne d'autre ne connaissait d'ailleurs.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle devait lui parler, lui présenter ses excuses, et s'il le fallait se jeter à ses pieds, en mettant sa fierté au placard. Un éclair de génie l'a frappa. Il retournerait dans sa chambre un jour ou l'autre. Si elle attendait là-bas, il ne serait pas capable de l'éviter. Elle marcha donc en direction du dortoir qu'ils partageaient. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lily se dirigea immédiatement vers SA chambre, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs être ouverte. Miracle !, se pourrait-il qu'il soit ici ? Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas dut pas penser qu'elle puisse venir ici.

La chambre était étonnamment propre, ce qui changeait de leur dortoir. James devait d'ailleurs être le garçon le plus propre qu'elle est jamais vue. C'était d'ailleurs une pensée surprenante. Elle pensait que Remus était le plus propre de la bande - il était toujours si méthodique et organisé. Un total contraste avec James, qui était tout le temps, toujours en retard et qui semblait prendre les choses peu au sérieux. C'était un autre exemple de son manque complet de jugement. Ou peut-être, pensa-elle, Black ou Pettigrew étaient-ils responsable de ce désastre.

Lily s'effondra sur le lit, qui était minutieusement taillé. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait devoir attendre. Cela pouvait représenter des heures, se dit-elle mécontente. Merlin, elle espérait que non ! Son estomac était tout retourné, elle était inquiète et elle avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière. Elle enleva ses chaussures, s'installa au centre du lit, et laissa reposer sa tête sur les oreillers. Immédiatement, elle fut assaillie par un parfum délicieux, elle pouvait sans peine l'associer à _son_ odeur - du musc et de l'eau de Cologne .... Elle soupira dans les oreillers, ses paupières soudainement lourdes. Elle allait juste fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait besoin de repos...

Oo°oO

« Lily... » Entendit-elle vaguement, comme si la voix venait de très loin.

« Lily » Insista-il

Quelqu'un la secouait par le bras.

« Mhhhh… » Murmura-elle doucement, ses yeux papillonnant. Elle s'étira paresseusement, sa chemise remontant légèrement. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de la remettre en place. « Que ... quoi ? » Ses yeux commençaient à s'ouvrir et ses membres recouvrèrent leur mobilité.

James était assis sur le bord du lit, à ses côtés, ses pieds en dehors du lit et sa main sur son bras. Il semblait perplexe, abasourdi – et peinait vraiment pour trouver les mots adéquats.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-il finalement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Là où elle se trouvait et les causes de sa présence lui revinrent tout à coup en mémoire. Ses joues rosirent et sa langue semblait être faite de plomb.

« Je ... hum ... c'est-à-dire... » Par où commencer ? Se dit-elle, en essayant frénétiquement d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Ais-je eu tord ? Me suis-je comportée comme une imbécile ? Devrais-je m'excuser ? Pour elle, rien ne semblait aller dans ces circonstances.

Mais James ne l'écoutait de toute façon pas. Son regard était concentré sur la peau nouvellement découverte, et cela _grâce_ à sa blouse relevée. Il secoua la tête brusquement, comme pour s'enlever des images pas très catholiques de la tête.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Dit-il brusquement, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. « En fait, je m'en fiche de ta raison »

Lentement, de manière délibérée, il prit en coupe son visage, brossant légèrement ses lèvres des siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement, une fois, deux fois. Il se déplaça quelque peu, approfondissant le baiser, mais il ne cherchait pas encore à pénétrer_)_ dans l'antre chaude de sa bouche. Son baiser était lent, bien trop lent, au goût de Lily, cela en devenait presque une torture. Il était péniblement indolent, comme s'il voulait prendre son temps, comme s'ils avaient l'éternité devant eux. Elle arrêta de penser quand sa langue suçota malicieusement sa lèvre inférieure, l'humidifiant. Ses bras se mirent d'eux même autour de son cou et elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, jusqu'à se coller à son torse, fondant de plaisir. En la sentant s'abandonner totalement, il se retira brusquement, séparant leur bouche de quelques centimètres, leur souffle se mélangeant – comme une caresse…

« C'est à ça que tu pensais ? » Dit-il, tout en reprenant sa respiration. En prenant négligemment sa baguette magique, il fit un simple signe de la main vers la porte, qui se referma.

« Cette fois, aucune interruption. »

Elle sentit ses joues rougirent intensément, en se rappelant les choses horribles qu'elle avait osé lui dire.

Elle tenta de se relever et de lui parler.

« James, je mmhhh… »

Sa bouche était déjà sur la sienne, impatiente, avalant ses derniers mots.

« Non, non » l'avertit-il, en la couchant doucement sur les oreillers. « On ne parle pas » Murmura-il entre deux baisers. « On s'embrasse »

Il se contorsionna légèrement, essayant d'enlever ses chaussures - elle entendit un bruit sourd résonner sur le plancher. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde et il se retrouva au dessus d'elle, son poids l'écrasant légèrement sur le matelas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, son autre main glissant légèrement le long de son estomac, effleurant la peau de la jeune femme tendre et chaude, s'arrêtant au dernier bouton de sa blouse. Son désir pour elle pulsait contre sa cuisse, leur corps étaient dans une telle position qu'elle pouvait sentir sa virilité s'éveiller, chaude et dure.

Elle rougit.

« Je me demande jusqu'où cette rougeur va »

Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un chuchotement alors qu'il déplaçait ses lèvres sur son cou.

Lentement, presque paresseusement, il donna un petit coup de langue sur sa base tout en jouant avec le premier bouton de sa blouse, ses doigts magiques provoquant des courants électriques sur sa peau. Il joua avec le bouton suivant, embrassant- suçant et mordillant - son cou. Le bouton s'ouvrit. Il prenait son temps, explorant à fond chaque centimètre de peau qui lui était ainsi dévoilé, offert, il déboutonnait lentement sa blouse. Le dernier bouton fut enlevé et sa blouse tomba à terre.

Sa main commença à descendre entre la vallée de ses seins, mais il n'arrêtait pas pour autant de la toucher, et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle resterait passive, elle s'enhardit. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, rejoignant les mains de James, puis rapprocha brusquement sa tête pour lui donner un baiser intense, passionné. L'intensité – une soif insatiable et une passion dévastatrice – déferla en elle, comme jadis cela avait été le cas, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose d'infiniment plus tendre.

Et elle le sentit. Elle ressentait l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait. Elle fut bientôt perdue, perdue dans ce mélange d'émotion qu'elle ne croyait plus jamais pouvoir ressentir. L'Amour. C'était un sentiment si différent… c'était le même sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé jadis pour ses parents, bien qu'ils soient morts, mais là c'était différent. Elle ne pouvait pas le ressentir autrement, c'était comme ça.

Ses nerfs étaient en feu, sa peau l'a brûlait, son sang bouillonnait et un désir infini la consumait, déferlait en elle, la faisant perdre le contrôle. Frénétiquement, avec une grande impatience, elle tira violement sur sa chemise. Elle le voulait, elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son cœur contre le sien, battant la chamade. Peau contre peau. Un Homme, une femme. Il attrapa ses mains adroitement, les retenant dans une seule de ses mains, et les plaça au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu es si impatiente » Sourit-il, en la regardant fixement, extrêmement heureux de lui. « Ce n'est pas encore ton tour. En plus, tu portes encore beaucoup trop de vêtements » En roulant légèrement sur le côté, il regarda sa chemise ouverte de manière significative. « Ce n'est pas équitable » Il fit un signe de la main avec sa baguette magique. « Evanesco! » Sa voix était douce, ses mots étaient comme une caresse sur sa peau. Elle se coucha devant lui, exposée à un homme comme elle ne l'avait jamais été- autant physiquement que mentalement- auparavant.

Il l'a regarda fixement, silencieusement, ses yeux noisette brillant dans l'obscurité. La profondeur de ses yeux était un mélange d'adoration, de respect et d'amour - pur et non contrôlé. Lily, mû par un nouvel instinct, essaya de le toucher. Elle voulait tout connaître de son corps, que ce soit avec sa bouche ou avec ses mains.

« Lily ... » Dit-il en soupirant douloureusement, sa voix comme un simple chuchotement rauque. « Tu es si belle »

Il la toucha, la caressa partout, ses seins surtout, les faisant rouler entre ses pouces et en les tirant merveilleusement, douloureusement. Elle poussa des cris, tout en arquant son dos pour rapprocher sa paume de sa poitrine offerte. Sa bouche réclama la sienne impérieusement, sa langue forçant le barrage de ses lèvres en un baiser exigeant. Elle l'obligea à ouvrit sa bouche encore plus largement pour lui permettre un accès plus profond, sa langue rencontrant la sienne, en la caressant… Lily sentait que le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même, sa patience et sa séduction soigneusement calculée, avaient été jetés par la fenêtre à ce moment-là.

Elle tira sur sa chemise de nouveau, de manière désespérée. Il ne protesta pas cette fois, en l'aidant même à la retirer, la déchirant par endroit. Il ne s'en soucia pas, il était dans un autre monde. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il l'a prit dans ses bras, la tirant contre lui – brusquement. Ses lèvres étaient partout – sur sa bouche, sur son oreille, dans son cou – pour ensuite descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas. Sa bouche se posa sur son mamelon déjà durci par le désir, sa langue glissant sur sa peau, en la faisant gémir et frissonner.

Il tira sur sa jupe, la glissant _()_ rapidement vers le bas. Elle souleva ses hanches pour qu'il puisse la débarrasser plus vite du vêtement indésirable. Il tirait, s'appuyait sur elle, la couvrait de caresses et de baisers. Ce n'était pas assez. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus. À peine consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, ses mains se posèrent sur la boucle de sa ceinture, jouant avec le cuir raide alors qu'elle luttait pour l'en débarrasser. Il s'assit, enlevant rapidement sa ceinture et sortit son pantalon.

Il voulu tellement se dépêcher, qu'il tomba sur le sol, son pantalon baissé jusqu'à ses chevilles. Lily s'assit, regardant fixement le plancher. Son inquiétude se transforma rapidement en amusement. Elle rit nerveusement. Il leva les yeux vers elle, clairement embarrassé.

« Ne rigole pas ! Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est gênant d'être étalé sur le plancher alors que tu me regardes comme ça », le bout de ses oreilles devint rouge.

Elle rigola franchement, tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tu ris toujours ! » Indiqua-il, en s'asseyant sur le lit et enlevant son pantalon.

« As-tu une idée de combien tu es adorable » Elle lui sourit tendrement.

Il sourit narquoisement. « Dans ce cas, je peux te le dire, je l'ai fait exprès »

« Bien sûr. Tout ton charme et ton plan de séduction ont été orchestré ce soir, et tomber faisait partie de ton numéro »

Sa main caressa tendrement sa joue. « Bien sûr. » Répondit-il calmement. « Maintenant calme toi, espèce d'effrontée, j'ai d'autres occupations pour tes lèvres, et bien plus agréables »

Ses lèvres brossèrent à nouveau les siennes, se transformant en un baiser beaucoup plus intense et approfondit. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, accordant de ce fait l'entrée à sa bouche. Alors tout s'enchaîna. Il n'y avait plus de douceur, seulement un besoin indéniable d'assouvir ce désir trop longtemps refoulé. Il gémit et un son rauque sortit du fond de sa gorge. Il chercha sa bouche de nouveau, sa langue passa entre ses dents, réclamant un abandon total de sa part. Leurs langues dansaient ensembles. C'était tout simplement sensuel, passionné.

Elle s'arqua vers lui, le tirant vers elle. Ils retombèrent sur les oreillers, leur corps entrelacés et leurs bouches scellées. Il s'était installé entre ses jambes, ses doigts caressant et tirant sur la dentelle de sa culotte. Il hésita et mit fin au baiser. Elle gémit fortement, frustrée, en le tirant par le cou pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Elle avait mal, elle se consumait de l'intérieur, pour lui. Elle voulait être dans ses bras, avoir sa bouche sur la sienne, elle le voulait en elle. Il résista cependant, et la regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il cherchait une réponse à une question importante.

« Je ... dois t'entendre le dire » Sa voix était rauque de désir. Il haletait - son souffle caressa douloureusement sa joue rougie. « Je dois t'entendre dire que tu… le veux » Il hésita. « Que tu as envie de moi, vraiment envie de ça avec moi »

Elle rencontra ses yeux et le regarda, déterminée. « Je le veux. » Elle respira profondément. « J'ai envie de toi, James Potter »

« Tu n'as pas idée » haleta-il. « Depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, depuis combien de temps je voulais te l'entendre dire »

Ses lèvres vinrent rapidement ravir les siennes, et l'embrassant furieusement, voracement. Les mots, ça serait pour plus tard.

Oo°oO

**Bon ok , j'avoue qu'il n'y a même pas de scène M digne de ce nom mais c'est l'auteuse et non moi qui a écrit cette histoire ... Donc bien sur j'accepte les critiques, mais me jetez pas des tomates je n'y suis pour rien d'accord ? xd** **... Je vous fais de très gros bisousss et vous dit à très bientôt **

**il ne reste en tout en pour tout que deux chapitres, que j'ai déjà traduit dont l'épilogue, très marrand ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Ce chapitre est le dernier, après il y aura l'épilogue... ^^ Elle est presque fini cette histoire, et j'avoue que j'ai un petit pincement au coeur... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Gros bisousssssssss**

Oo°oO

Lily se retourna dans son sommeil, pris les couvertures et s'étira paresseusement, me demandant d'une voix enrouée qu'elle heure il était. Allait-elle me sortir un mensonge absurde ou même se défiler ? Sa main rentra en contact avec mon torse, mes muscles se contractant sur son passage.

Dur, tellement masculin. Lily se souvînt alors où elle était. Oh Par merlin ! Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle voulait lui présenter ses excuses, mais elle n'en n'eut pas le temps.

Des bras forts l'attirèrent vers un torse chaud. Lily compris alors qu'elle n'avait pas été sur le point de le faire mais qu'elle l'avait fait et –chose encore plus importante- avec lui ! Immédiatement elle se raidit, ses muscles se contractèrent et son cœur battait la chamade. Sa peau semblait la brûler là ou elle entrait en contact avec la sienne. Il était réveillé. Vraiment réveillé. Elle pouvait sentir un muscle très particulier de son anatomie appuyer dans son dos. Elle aurait voulu aller se cacher et courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle se sentait mal. Que devait-elle faire ?

Des lèvres chaudes, moites, embrassaient son cou. Lily tressaillit. Elle ne devait pas céder.

« Tu vas bien ? » L'inquiétude était évidente dans sa voix. « Tu n'as… aucun regret ? »

« Nonnnn ... » Répondit-elle évasivement, en lui laissant libre interprétation de sa réponse.

Il ne voulait décidemment pas la croire, car il insista. « T'en es sure ? » Il était septique et inquiet à la fois. « Parce que tu as l'air quelque peu affolée. Je me trompe ? »

« Peut-être un peu. » Admit-elle, sa voix n'étant qu'un chuchotement voilé.

« Tout va bien, tu sais » Dit-il, ses bras l'entourèrent et elle se raidit de plus belle. « Mon rêve s'est réalisé, et je sais que ce n'est pas nécessairement le tient. J'ai eu des années ... pour penser à ça et me préparer. Toi… tu n'as pas eu ce temps. D'accord, c'est un peu dingue... »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle était là, et elle voulait l'abandonner, il se trouvait si niais ! Comment pouvait-il comprendre cette réaction ?

« Je suis ... désolée ... » Murmura-elle, des larmes coulant de ses magnifiques yeux et tombant sur ses joues - humides et chaudes. Il caressa tendrement sa joue, recueillant une larme et l'effaçant doucement.

« Ne t'en fais pas ... ne pleurent pas, Lily. Tout va bien. Vraiment. Ce ... c'était quelque chose d'important pour toi comme pour moi. C'est normal d'être un peu émotif dans cette situation. » Il était de plus en plus préoccupée, il était réellement inquiet.

« Tu ne l'es pas toi » Lui indiqua-elle.

« Non. Mais ... c'est différent pour moi » Il roula doucement sur le côté pour lui faire face. Lily se saisit de sa chemise, en lui donnant instinctivement pour qu'ils soient séparés par au moins une couche de vêtement. « Tu … Tu sais combien je... » Il hésita, ses yeux noisette recherchant désespérément les siens. « Tu sais que je pense tout le temps à toi ». Dit-il finalement.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Bien sur elle éprouvait la même chose à son égard, mais elle était tout simplement incapable de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer les différentes émotions qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Il lui disait ça - sans doute – pour la consoler, la calmer. Et c'en était là tout le problème. Ses sentiments - la profondeur de ses sentiments plus exactement - était précisément ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Elle ... n'en était pas là encore. Elle avait besoin de temps.

Tout était arrivait tellement vite - beaucoup trop vite. Elle venait juste de se rendre compte qu'elle avait envie de lui. Elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Elle n'était pas prête à ... lui faire entièrement confiance. Croire aveuglement qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal. L'amour est dangereux. Tous les gens qu'elle aimait mourraient sous ses yeux, comme ses parents, ou bien l'abandonnaient, comme Pétunia. Se donner entièrement, lui ouvrir son cœur, était un risque considérable.

Un risque qu'elle n'était pas prête à prendre. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas certaine de le pouvoir un jour. Mais pourtant elle avait couché avec lui - tendrement. Si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant pour protéger son cœur, ce serait trop tard. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard intense, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lise dans ces pensées. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Apparemment il n'exigeait pas de réponse, car il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa doucement et tendrement sur la bouche. Ils restèrent là sur le lit et il l'attira encore plus vers lui. Elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, enfouit son visage dans son poitrine et elle lui permit de la tenir dans ses bras, juste de la tenir, tout en se détendant finalement, bien qu'elle soit embarrassée. Il ne faisait aucune tentative, et l'a laissé faire à son rythme, malgré le fait qu'il l'a désiré.

Elle eut envie de pleurer de nouveau. Pourquoi était-il si doux avec elle ? Cela devait être tellement dur pour lui.

« Tu sais » Murmura-il dans ses cheveux. « Le plus fabuleux de mes rêves vient de se réaliser »

Elle rougit, supposant qu'il faisait référence à son absence de vêtement sur le corps.

« Je ne te parle pas de ça. Ne me prenez pas pour ce que je ne suis pas s'il vous plaît, Mlle Evans » Il a taquiné. « Quoique… il y est de cela, aussi » Admit-il. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je me référais plutôt au réveil que j'ai eu, avec toi dans mes bras, dans mon lit. Je peux t'embrasser à loisir »

Par Merlin, Potter, pourquoi es-tu si merveilleux avec moi ? Se demanda-elle, luttant pour contrôler la forte envie de le prendre ses bras et de les mettre autour de son cou pour le bécoter intensément. Son sens du jugement était maintenant quasiment oublié.

« C'est ... tu es surprenant, James Potter. La plupart des garçons ne diraient pas ça » Elle fit une pause. « Et cela particulièrement dans cette situation, alors que je n'ai rien sur le dos .... »

Il rigola nerveusement, ce qui provoqua un son guttural qui l'a fit frissonner. « Et bien, si tu ne le l'a toujours pas remarqué, Lily Evans, je ne suis pas la plupart des garçons »

Elle sourit « Non. Non tu ne l'es pas »

Il resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées

« Lily Evans » Dit-il, comme s'il déguster chaque syllabe. « Evans ». Répéta-il. « Je suis désolé Lily, mais ton nom de famille est ridicule. Il ne te convient pas du tout. »

Il était si étonné que Lily ne s'en offensa pas.

« Bien » Se moqua-elle. « Et je suis pose que Potter m'irait mieux ? »

« Potter serait beaucoup mieux en effet » Rétorqua-il. « Lily Potter. C'est agréable à entendre » il hésita. « Veux-tu que ce nom soit ton nom ? »

Elle se retira précipitamment, son visage perdit ses couleurs et elle le regarda dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Il ne pouvait pas l'être!

« C'est trop… tôt ? » demanda-il, en ressentant sa détresse.

Faiblement, elle inclina la tête. Elle ne savait toujours pas s'il plaisantait ou non.

« Bien, je suis d'accord avec toi » Concéda-il « Mais ne va pas croire que je renoncerais ! Tu m'as déjà prouvé qu'avec un peu de persuasion on arrivait à te faire céder. Considère donc mon offre comme en attente. Pour le moment »

Elle se détendit alors de nouveau – partiellement.

James soupira. « Je sais que tu penses que tout ceci est bien trop rapide »

« James je... » Commença-elle. Elle voulait lui dire comment elle se sentait, mais elle craignait sa réaction. Pouvait-elle décemment lui donner du pouvoir sur elle et du contrôle sur sa vie ? Il pourrait la blesser. La blesser véritablement, irrémédiablement.

« J'ai juste peur » Continua James. Il a peur ? « J'ai peur de ... te perdre » Ses yeux regardaient les siens, et elle fut incapable de détacher les siens de ses yeux marron. « Lily, je t'aime. Je suis désespérément amoureux de toi. Si je t'ai perdu ... si tu ... as changé d'avis sur nous... » Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots. Je ne veux pas ... que tu ne donne une réponse, du moins pour l'instant. Mais ... Lily, j'ai besoin de savoir, seras-tu mienne un jour ? »

Elle hésita. « Je ne peux pas te promettre cela… je ne suis pas sure d'être tienne un jour… »

« Lily » Son ton était désespéré, plaintif.

Elle sourit. « Mais tu peux toujours être mien »

« Tu rigoles là, c'est ça » comprit-il, un sourire léger courbant ses lèvres - un sourire qui n'atteignit malheureusement pas ses yeux. « Lily. Il n'a jamais été question de cela. Je t'ai toujours appartenu. Toi d'autre part... »

« Oui. » Dit-elle simplement. S'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, avoir confiance en elle après que tout qu'elle lui avait dit ... alors elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il était ... cela en valait la peine. Il en valait la peine. « Mais je dois répondre à deux de tes questions »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. « Deux questions ? Lily, mais dis-tu que ... ? »

« Oui. Je ... t'aime aussi, James. » Elle fit une pause. « J'ai eu peur aussi. Peur que tu me fasses du mal »

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Lily » Dit-il rapidement.

« Je sais. Et c'est pourquoi je te dis oui. Mais ne pense pas que cela signifie que je sortirai en courant d'ici et que je t'épouserai sur le champ. Il y a des choses que je veux faire et voir, d'abord. Mais… »

Sa bouche était sur la sienne, l'empêchant de parler. Ses mains baladeuses passèrent doucement dans ses cheveux pour la tirer vers lui et l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné.

« Tu m'as bien entendue James ? » Demanda-elle quand ils se séparèrent. « Je veux… »

« Lily » L'interrompit-il. « Je sais que tu seras mienne un jour, et cela est amplement suffisant pour moi. A un moment, j'ai pensé que je n'avais plus aucune chance. Tu m'as fait attendre pendant deux ans à cause d'un stupide rendez-vous. J'ai pensé qu'il serait… »

Lily l'embrassa alors, ses mains se déplaçant en avant, afin de retirer brusquement la chemise qui les séparés. Il ne finit jamais ce qu'il voulait dire.

Oo°oO

**Voilà ^^ Bon c'est vrai Lily est spéciale dans son genre mais on ne lui en veut pas ^^... Les choses se précisent... L'épilogue et c'est la fin des haricots comme on dit chez moi^^**

**je vous fais de très gros bisoussssss **

**Manelor**


	21. Chapter 21

**Voilà l'épilogue de perdre mon temps !!!!! J'ai finis cette histoire... Je dois dire que j'ai quand même du mal à accepter que ça soit fini ... Je l'aimais cette histoire**

**On s'attache aux personnages, aux caractères mais aussi aux intrigues et situations rocambolesques diverses...**

**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu ... je vous remercie du fond du coeur, vous avez été pour moi la nourriture qui me faisait avancer... Sans vous je n'aurais pu rien faire, je passais du temps sur cette tarduction c'est vrai, mais tous mes efforts se trouvaient recompenser par votre gentilesse et vos revieuw... **

**Je tiens aussi à vous dire, que je referais une traduction sur ce couple mais bien plus tard, je me concentre maintenant sur d'autres couples comme Drago/Hermione, Hermione/Remus ou même Lucius/Ginny ;)**

**Bonne lecture...**

Oo°oO

« Ahh !!! Mais il est laid cet enfant » Dit Sirius tout à coup, se penchant vers l'intérieur du landau pour regarder fixement l'enfant minuscule qui y trônait dedans. Une expression perplexe sur son si beau visage. « Il est tout rouge et tout ridé. Et puis regarde sa tête ! Qu'est qui s'est passé avec sa tête ? »

Lily saisit son fils et le serra étroitement dans ses bras, tout en regardant fixement Sirius, hébétée.

« Patmol » Répondit Remus. « Il vient juste de naître. Il est donc normal qui ressemble à ta description ! Ils ressemblent tous à ça à la naissance »

« Cela ne change en rien le fait que j'ai raison » Dit-il obstinément.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui semblait amusé par les réflexions de son meilleur ami.

« James » Dit-elle doucement.

« Oui, mon amour ? » Il posa les yeux sur elle, en la couvrant de son regard qu'il n'avait que pour elle – de l'adoration et du respect.

« Si tu veux que Mr. Black ici présent continue à respirer, alors je te suggère fortement que lui dire de la fermer, et tout de suite ! »

Remus et Peter éclatèrent de dire alors que Sirius se recula prudemment, trébuchant sur le pied du lit dans sa hâte.

« Les Hormones » Lui expliqua James, comme excuse alors qu'il affichait un air désolé sur son visage. « Les médecins ont dit que c'était normal après l'accouchement »

Sirius répliqua. « Les Hormones, mon cul oué ! Si c'est les hormones, comment expliques-tu son comportement envers moi depuis les dix dernières années ? »

Remus et Peter étaient pliés en deux par terre.

Lily arqua un sourcil et regarda son mari. « Et, tu disais que c'est une bonne idée de mettre cet énergumène comme parrain d'Harry ? Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi nous n'avons pas choisi Remus ? »

James sourit. « Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être à cause de sa condition de loup-garou ? »

« Chut ! » Insista Remus, mettant fin à son hilarité soudainement.

« Et au nom de quoi il serait moins bien que Sirius dans ce rôle ? » Demanda Lily sèchement, en ignorant son avertissement.

« Hé! » Protesta Sirius. « Je serai un parrain fantastique pour le petit »

« Accorde-moi cette faveur, d'accord mon amour ? Ne va pas faire n'importe quoi et fais moi juste confiance »

Ses mains se placèrent sur ses hanches, bien arrondies par sa grossesse. « Mon bébé n'est pas laid ! Il est beau. Parfait. » Elle regarda tendrement son fils. « Il a le même visage que son papa »

Un regard diabolique apparut sur le visage de Sirius, ses yeux brillaient. « Si tu penses ça, alors ce n'est pas étonnant que tu es mis autant de temps à accorder tes faveurs à Cornedrue »

James soupira, ennuyé. « Ca suffit, Sirius » Son ton se faisait las. Il n'aimait pas quand ils faisaient référence au passé. Cela lui rappelait ce que Lily pensait de lui. Cela lui rappelait le temps où elle n'était pas encore sienne.

« C'était juste une blague ! Mais Par Merlin, elle devient comme McGonagall ! » Sirius affichait un air blasé.

« Surveille ton langage ! » Siffla Lily, qui souhaitait avoir sa baguette magique sur elle pour lui jeter un sort bien sentit.

« Pardon » Répondit-il rapidement, son ton sonnant faux.

« Il sera vraiment un bon parrain pour Harry » Dit James pour la rassurer. « Je sais que des fois il peut être lourd, mais je le suis aussi de temps en temps »

Lily roula des yeux, mais elle souriait un peu. « Je sais. Crois-moi, je sais »

James semblait être préoccupé tout à coup « Mais tu es heureuse n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne changerais rien à ta vie ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Un de ses regards qu'elle lui réservait quand il sortait des bêtises plus grosses que lui épais. « Que penses-tu toi ? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. »

Il était si têtu. « James, à part que j'en envie de jeter un sort à ton meilleur ami ici présent et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à ouvrir sa bouche avant la semaine prochaine, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde »

Son attention se porta sur son fils, et elle prit une expression rêveuse, affectueuse qui aurait rendu James jaloux si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était leur fils. Et même alors...

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible d'aimer quelqu'un autant » Murmura-elle, en oubliant complètement les trois Maraudeurs qui regardaient ailleurs, comme s'ils se sentaient mal à l'aise.

« Je t'aime moi aussi » Dit simplement James, tout en prenant un siège à côté d'elle et l'encerclant avec ses bras en un geste protecteur.

« Nous ferons mieux de … Hum ... on va juste… » Remus ne finit pas sa phrase, il s'enfuit de la chambre à la hâte avec Sirius et Peter sur ses talons.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez eux ? » Demanda Lily, tout en les regardant s'enfuir.

« Il y avait bien trop de sentiments dans cette chambre pour eux, je suppose. » Répondit-il d'un air affolé. Ils s'apaisèrent subitement, regardant fixement le bébé, ils oublièrent complètement les Maraudeurs.

« Merci » Dit-il soudainement.

« Quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir donné une chance. Pour m'aimer moi. Pour lui » Il caressa le bébé légèrement. « Parfois, je pense que tout ceci est un rêve. Que tu ne m'as pas dit oui et que j'ai tout imaginé »

Elle leva les yeux. « Tu sais que je suis folle de toi James. Je t'aime »

« Oui » Répondit-il dans un sourire. « Mais je ne me lasse pas de te l'entendre dire »

Oo°oO

**Voilà c'et finis snif... !!! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé surtout je veux tout savoir je suis curieuse xd ... J'espère vous revoir dans d'autres fics... Si ce n'est pas le cas je vous souhaite le meilleur et surtout une très bonne réussite dans tous ce que vous accomplierez dans l'avenir ...**

**je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible et à très bientôt**

**Manelor ...**


End file.
